Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When SHIELD turns on Daisy and her Inhuman team, she is forced to seek help from HYDRA leader Grant Ward. As a fellow Inhuman, he promises to leave the Inhumans alone and repay his debt to her by helping but how long can the truce last? Will HYDRA and fellow Inhuman turn on Daisy or can they work together to fight against SHIELD in their people's name?
1. Enemies Becomes Allies

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

Six months before the day in question, the men in the underground garage wouldn't have just stood as still and silent as they did. Shutting the door to her car, Daisy Johnson moved past them and walked towards the door at the corner of the garage. The guard beside the door opened it for her and gave her a nod, not batting an eye at her or Lincoln as they moved past and up the stairs. It was only in the stairwell that Lincoln questioned her for what had to be fifteenth time in the hour.

"Daisy this is an insane idea, they're the ones who hunted Inhumans for so long!"

She turned upon reaching a landing and looked into the eyes of her friend and team member. "This isn't the HYDRA of legend, this one is new and besides we need the help. I told you to let me handle this and everything will be fine. We have very little resources and SHIELD is tracking us with an intensity that not even I can cover our tracks." She turned and started up the stairs again, "besides, I've already been talking to them for a while now."

"You've been in communication with HYDRA?" He sighed and followed her, "that's why they let us in and haven't been escorting us with weapons aimed. I thought it was because they knew not to mess with Inhumans."

"A bit of it." Daisy smiled as they reached the floor of interest, opening the door. "Plus if they touch me, they get shot and that comes from the Head of HYDRA."

They walked through hallways and several people nodded to Daisy, a woman quickly caught up to her and started talking. "He is currently in a meeting ma'am but I'll alert him to your arrival."

"He already knows I'm here Regan, my face was scanned by your computers when I drove up."

"Yes ma'am." The woman flipped through the files in her arms before handing Daisy one. "A new habitat was ordered for your team and supplies, all information is in the file."

She flipped through it several times, "I didn't ask for all the medical supplies and the new vehicles. Who put in a quinjet?" Daisy looked up at Regan, "am I assuming the asshole gave me more than I asked for?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that ma'am." She gulped slightly, "I am sorry if it's not what you requested. I'll run the previous request through once again."

"Don't bother, I'll take it up with him. I'm guessing his meeting is with someone that pissed him off?"

The woman gulped again, "I can neither confirm nor deny that ma'am."

"Right, I know the way." Daisy handed her the file back. "Thank you Regan."

A smile emerged on the blonde's face. "You're welcome Agent Johnson, the director made it clear that I was to treat you as if you were him. Although, I can neither confirm nor deny that you are much more likeable."

* * *

Daisy squeezed her arm gently before making her way down the hall, Lincoln behind her. "What was that about?"

"Look," Daisy pulled him into an empty cubicle and stared into his eyes. "He's Inhuman, took a fish pill and woke up with a gift. He trusted me to help him so I did and in return, he doesn't hurt our people. In fact, he's our only ally and while I don't full trust him, he won't lie to me."

"You're saying the Head of HYDRA is Inhuman?" Lincoln looked past her to make sure no one overheard. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Daisy sighed, "Lincoln trust me when I say that if I thought for a second there was a danger to our people by being here, then I wouldn't be here. Besides, as I said before, we need the help."

"So you know who he is? The man in charge of an organization that murders without cause, you know who he is? Daisy do you not understand that if he thinks for a moment we're working against him, he'd destroy us all. No matter if you helped him, whoever he is he will kill you."

Looking down she shook her head before looking up. "He'd never harm me or our people, trust me on that."

"In this I don't know if I can, we're walking into the lair of the beast."

* * *

A few hallways later and they walked towards double doors, of which a man was being dragged out by several men. He looked on the side of death but a soft vibration let her know his heart was still beating. The men dragging the prisoner merely nodded to her and she paused as they passed to watch them.

"He's waiting on you Johnson, I wouldn't wait long." One of men stated, "this guy here pissed him off by withholding a lot till the last moment."

Daisy nodded, "his crime?"

"Sold HYDRA secrets, he got to keep his life but it was his lucky day. Boss didn't want a lecture so he let him live."

"Clean him up Taylor and let him go, he learned his lesson."

The man, Taylor, nodded with a smirk. "Of course ma'am."

One of the guards at the doors opened the wooden barrier and nodded to her. "You'll have to wait outside." He stated to Lincoln and Daisy turned back to him.

"Wait out here until I come get you, they won't touch you."

* * *

The doors shut behind her and Daisy entered the room to see a figure standing by the wide window. A slight reflection from the lights outside gave her half the profile of Grant Ward, she saw him wiping his hands with a cloth. She sidestepped the chair and what she knew was urine, the prisoner had wet himself during the beat down he received. Stopping at the window she looked out at the city of New York, the skyline beautiful at night.

"You let him live, that's not usually your way."

"I didn't feel like a lecture from you on how we're supposed to protect humans not kill them. I got enough of them in the past and I don't think my office can handle another fight like last time." He turned his head to look at her, "scorch marks and cracks still lie under the new paint."

"I didn't ask for a quinjet or the medical supplies."

He threw the rag to the side and walked to his desk, leaning against it. "I have a few extra and it's only a matter of time before your boyfriend is harassing you about low levels of medical supplies. It's to save you the headache before it begins."

"Lincoln isn't my boyfriend."

"Whatever Skye," he moved around the desk to sit in the chair. A few clicks on the computer and he looked up only when she sat on the chair across from him. "I designed the habitat to be impenetrable, even from Lash. If he can't get through then neither can SHIELD, you can train your team in safety."

Daisy folded her arms, "Coulson's team killed two of my potentials. I'll exchange the quinjet for a STRIKE team, I need one because we're down a few arms at the moment. Joey's legs are literally broken, David's in a coma and so it's just Yo-Yo and Lincoln.

"Don't worry about it." He looked up at her with a soft smile. "Pieces solving a puzzle Skye, we'll figure this out together. When Coulson turned on you, any goodwill I had towards the man disappeared. I know you and I don't see eye to eye at times but I told you once I'd never turn my back on you."

She gave a nod, "so it's a deal, the exchange?"

"I'll give you a STRIKE team and Regan, she'll help you manage whatever you need." He stood up and walked around the desk, putting his hands gently on her arms. "I owe you everything, you helped me when no one else could."

"I also shot you four times."

He smirked, "and I betrayed you after I kissed you, we're even."

"You're an asshole."

"Never said I wasn't Sweetheart." He moved away from her, "so, have Regan pack her stuff and she'll take you to the new habitat. Your quinjet is already standing by for you."

"I don't take orders from you anymore." She watched him move to the door and she followed.

Opening the door, Ward looked at her as she passed. "True but we're in this together." He looked past her at Lincoln, who stood wide-eyed at seeing who he was. "She's fine, not a single hair on her head touched." The former SHIELD agent reached out and caught the edge of Daisy's hair, she turned to look at him. "I like the new look, never told you that did I?"

She gave a soft smile, "a compliment and a smile all in one day, I guess you're thankful I didn't sink your building." With that he laughed as he shut the door.

* * *

A/N: I saw this AU photo set on Tumblr (the subject of it totally unrelated) and I started this.

Next: We start to learn why Coulson turned on Skye and why she turned to Ward.

Please read and review


	2. The Root of It

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Six Months Previously**

* * *

Daisy Johnson sat with her team watching American Idol, apparently even Inhumans needed laughter on occasion. Between Lincoln, Yo-Yo and Joey making comments about the poor performances she found herself laughing. Mack seemed to just shake his head at the 'kids' as he called them. A small beep from her phone made her look down to see an unknown number and message on the screen. She quickly replied to it as the message detailed something only her enemy would have known.

 _I need help Rookie._

 ** _Why would I help you?_**

 _This is Kebo, Ward's Lt., are you Skye?_

 ** _If I am?_**

 _He says you help Inhumans, is that true?_

 ** _Are you saying Ward is Inhuman?_**

 ** _Why isn't he dead, HYDRA hunts them?_**

 _New HYDRA, he needs help and he says you can be trusted._

 ** _Send me proof, now!_**

The image came up of Ward partially on fire, except he wasn't burning to death. Instead his face showed agony. Daisy knew that after his transformation that Ward was considered protected under Coulson's Inhuman-SHIELD Treaty. It also meant he got a new chance at life and all his past deeds couldn't be counted against him. Inhuman law was clear, transformation started a new life without the ability to count past deeds against the person.

No one at SHIELD would allow her to help him, they'd put him down as he was a high level threat. Looking at her team, Daisy knew she'd have to do it in secret. She'd have to help the newest member to their community alone, without help and away from everyone else. There was no choice, she couldn't leave Ward to attempt to undergo the transformation himself.

 ** _D1 to G1, strike or no strike?_**

 _What?_

 ** _Ask him, he'll know what it means._**

 _He said strike, whatever that means._

 _Delphi Productions, NY, back room._

 ** _Be there as soon as my fleet is busy._**

 ** _Again, he'll understand what it means._**

As soon as her team was asleep, Daisy quickly moved through the base to collect everything she needed. From a portable stabilization kit to fire-resistant clothing, medical supplies were thrown into the bag and her tracking device deactivated. Turning at the door to the base, she looked back before leaving. Starting the quinjet, she was thankful for the autopilot and set a course for New York immediately. The radio blared to life as she was in air.

"Tree to Cocoon, where are you going Daisy?"

"I have a something I have to do Lincoln, it's not Caterpillar related." Daisy put her hand to the radio and waited for him to reply.

"Okay, come back safe. We need our leader whole."

Daisy nodded, "Radio silence now." With that she turned the radio off and reached up to turn off the tracker that was on the quinjet. "Sorry guys but I won't let you harm a newborn, no matter who he once was."

* * *

 **Post HYDRA Meeting – Quinjet "Cocoon II"**

* * *

Daisy sat silent as Regan spoke to her about the habitat and Lincoln stared at her. She knew he had questions and the fact that the Inhuman was Ward also hit a sore spot with the doctor. Their personal relationship had fallen apart due to the man in question, the fact that Daisy couldn't commit whole-heartedly to Lincoln because she would always be in love with Ward in some aspect. He'd let her go but she knew he harbored resentment at the absent man, one that seemed to be their enemy.

"Regan can you go sit with the pilot." Daisy requested and looked up at the woman.

"Yes ma'am." The woman stood and made her way to the cockpit without another word.

Daisy looked up at her ex-boyfriend, "go ahead and say what you have to say."

"Six months ago you left the base at midnight, said it was because it was something unrelated to Caterpillars. It was Ward, he transformed and contacted you didn't he?"

"He was newborn, unable to control his transformation and Inhuman law is clear on the matter. Who he was before doesn't allow for us to abandon him during his transition. Everyone would have, SHIELD would have put him down like an animal if they knew. There would be no choice made that wasn't bias."

Lincoln sat back and folded his arms, "Daisy he is an animal, no matter what he does he'll always kill. Maybe not us but whoever pisses him off and one day we'll be caught in the crossfire. Are you forgetting what he did to Morse and Fitzsimmons? What about what he did to you?"

"That Grant Ward died when the transformation occurred." She shook her head and folded her arms, "you seem to forget that his old life can't be counted against him anymore."

"I think you're still in love with him and helping him like he's a wounded animal has made you blind."

Nodding she turned her eyes to look at him. "That may be true but remember that Inhuman biology also plays a roll. It wasn't my choice to fall in love with him just like it wasn't his choice to fall in love with me. Doesn't matter now, we may be partially in love with each other for the rest of our lives but we will never be anything other than allies. New start or not, we're both aware that we'll destroy each other eventually."

"Did Coulson ever find out about Ward?"

Daisy shook her head, "no he didn't, Ward keeps his gift hidden from only a select few. It took a lot of work but I managed to help him tie the gift to his anger. He seldom gets angry, has more anger management skills than all of us combined. Because of that it helps to keep it hidden."

Lincoln sighed and leaned forward, his arms on his knees. "So Coulson turned on us because of what happened with Trident and May?"

"Yeah he did, he turned on us because of what Cora did to May."

* * *

 **One Month Before**

* * *

Daisy heard a scream and gun shot as she stood fighting with Lash with Lincoln for what to be the fifteenth time in the year. The man didn't give up and after knocking both to the ground he disappeared into the sewers again. The radio filtered through as Daisy stood, she heard Yo-Yo yelling at Coulson to put the weapon down. Looking at Lincoln, Daisy began running and he followed. What they found in the small courtyard of the rundown hotel was horrifying.

Cora "Trident" Pearson lay on the ground with Coulson standing over her with a gun to her face. May lay a few feet away soaked to the bone with Simmons attempting to help her, she seemed to be choking on something. Several men lay around them and one of the other potentials lay death on the ground, a gunshot to the head.

"Coulson!" Daisy stopped in front of him. "Stop, whatever happened she didn't mean it. She's just a kid!"

The late teen looked scared as Coulson aimed the gun at her. "I told she couldn't control the powers she had and you brought her out, now May is drowning." He looked up at Daisy, "her or us Daisy, you need to make a choice."

"You said you didn't want to hurt us, that you only wanted to work with us." Lincoln stated as he stood beside Daisy. "One mistake…"

"Daisy make the choice…"

Daisy shook her head, "Coulson we can work this out, we can get her gift under control. It takes time and this wasn't a mission, it was an ambush, we were unprepared."

"She's dead." Simmons stated as she looked up. "May's dead."

Coulson nodded and looked down at the girl below him, "for the good of humanity you can't…"

A rush of air blew him off the girl and Lincoln helped her up, Daisy sent vibrations at the gun in Coulson's hand. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to harm my people."

"Let's get out of here!" Lincoln stated and Yo-Yo was quickly taking Trident from him. "Daisy come on."

Daisy backed up with her hand up, her eyes looking at Coulson. "I'm sorry." With that she turned and ran with her team. Catching up with them she looked at Lincoln, "we have to get to the base and get Joey and David before they harm them."

"Meet me at the sanctuary, I'll head there and start preparing everything." Lincoln squeezed her arm, "I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"I'll process that later, right now we need to focus on our people."

* * *

A/N: A little backstory...

Next: We learn a bit more about Ward's transformation and a bit of time jump, about a month after establishing her own base with Ward's help.

Please read and review...


	3. Enemy of my Enemy

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **One Month Post Inhuman-HYDRA Alliance – New York City**

* * *

Daisy found herself where she never wanted to be but she knew it would have only been a matter of time before it occurred. She had her hand raised at Coulson, Mack and Hunter as they had their guns at her and her team. Of course what they didn't see was the STRIKE team hidden in the shadows, the symbol of who the belonged to on her shoulder. Lincoln raised his hands in preparation for what had become an average attack method between them, her vibrations and his electricity mixed.

"Coulson walk away, we came for someone in transition." Daisy looked at her former mentor, as he had his gun trained on her.

"I can't do that Daisy." He stared her in the eyes, "I have let you and your team go but any new Inhumans need to be Indexed."

"I can't let you, they are Inhuman and they are part of our society. SHIELD has no right to them, no right to Index them."

The sound of heavy footsteps made Hunter and Mack move their guns only to see themselves being circled by black uniforms with the red emblem on their shoulder. Coulson saw the emblem and pointed his gun at one of the men. "Can we at least work together to take care of HYDRA before we go back to pointing weapons at each other?" It was Hunter who tried to be the voice of reason. "Enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"That is true." The sound of Grant Ward's voice was heard and his men made a path as he walked through them, causally making his way as if he owned the place. "Well would be true if you hadn't made Inhumans your enemy." He smiled at Coulson, "how's the hand?"

"Better thanks, not that you care."

Ward shook his head, "nah, not really." Tilting his head to the side, the new Head of HYDRA looked at the men behind the three SHIELD agents. "Dixon, Treyman what the hell are you doing? If you shoot these despicable excuse of agents you'll hit Agent Johnson and I think I made it clear that if you touch her you're dead."

The men moved to side so their aim wasn't at Daisy. "You fucking bastard!" Hunter fired a shot but the bullet was knocked away by Skye instantly. "What…"

"See boys," Ward held out his hands in a welcoming gesture, "they aren't exactly working alone." He moved to stand beside Daisy, Lincoln taking a step back, "Inhuman community and HYDRA are aligned now. Agent Johnson and I have reached an understanding of sorts." He looked to the side at Daisy and she met his eyes for a brief second before both looked back at the men across from them. "Now Hunter, I'll call off my men because I deserve that shot and I commend you for trying." He made a motion with his hand and the man holding the weapon at Hunter's head backed down, weapon still raised.

"Weapons on standby." Daisy spoke and they all lowered their weapons despite them being ready for fire. She turned her attention to Coulson, "leave before I take my people and leave you to HYDRA. I only get a few promises every few weeks and I've used them up as of lately."

* * *

Ward moved his head slightly as he smirked, "you have one or two left but do you want to waste them on the ones who abandoned you?"

Daisy nodded, "promise me HYDRA will retreat today and leave them alive."

"You request and I promise." Ward nodded to his men, "stand down boys, let's get these kids home."

The men in black uniforms locked their guns and moved towards the Inhumans behind Daisy. Lincoln helped the new girl in transition stand from where she was on the ground and the black uniforms surrounded them. Daisy looked at her former team members, "stop hunting my people, May wouldn't want this and you know it Coulson."

A shot was fired as she turned away and she turned in time to see Ward turning slowly back towards the three men. However, instead of what would have been a gun in his hands, each hand held flames. Daisy watched the surprise on their face as Ward held fire in his hands as he faced them. Although the gunshot had missed her, likely on purpose, he pulled his hand back to throw it at the men.

"No, don't engage!" Daisy moved in front of him and he lowered his arm till the fire was directed at the ground. A single throw of each hand and the flames made a wall between them and the three SHIELD members. Turning she saw all three men looking at her, surprised by both their actions. "Let's go." She turned to run and Ward merely saluted to Coulson, smirking as he did.

* * *

Upon reaching a safe enough distance, Daisy found her team silent and the black uniforms gone from sight. Ward stood behind her rubbing his hands since they had a tendency to go numb after he held fire in them and he often was extremely quiet, trying to rein in his anger and his gift. He looked up when she put a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, still rubbing his hands as he met her eyes.

"I came because my men radioed stating that you were in a standoff, I figured a standoff would be with Coulson."

"You want revenge for what he did to Kara?"

Ward shook his head, "no I shot Kara, it's my fault and I know that now. I want revenge for what he did to you Skye, he abandoned you like you were just a toy he no longer wanted. We picked up the explosion, he destroyed your former base in an attempt to erase all traces of your team. It's like you mean nothing to him and that's unforgivable in my book."

"You exposed yourself, something you never wanted."

He nodded and reached up to touch the end of her hair. "You're worth the risk Skye, you always were. I never realized it till you saved me, quite literally."

* * *

 **Three Months Previously – HYDRA Compound, Ward's Office**

* * *

Daisy found herself in the room with Kebo by her side, he'd called her stating Ward was in bad shape. The man in question sat against one of the walls and around him was scorch marks, clearly he'd lost control again. Kebo pushed her between her shoulder blades towards Ward as if she wasn't able to destroy him where he stood.

"Help him."

"You don't order me!" She turned on the man and looked up at him, "remember who you work for and who I'm here to help."

The man pushed a gun on her and held it out, "help him or I'll find someone who can."

"Stop!" Ward's voice was a yell and the flames spouted around him, his hands were basically balls of flames. "Don't touch her!"

Daisy merely looked at the gun and tilted her head to move her hair back from her face. "I'd do what he says, he's not in control right now and when he is, I'd hate to be you."

Kebo lowered the gun, "help him."

"I will, at my own speed!"

She turned away from the man and made her way to Ward, bending down beside him. The flames seemed to dance around him but she found that they never harmed her. She never felt the heat they gave off or pain when they touched her, they never left scars either. It was clear to see the flames responded to threats, anyone who was a threat in his mind would be harmed by them and those who were trusted by Ward didn't feel their pain. So like a dozen times before she sat in the middle of flames unharmed by them.

"Ward listen to my voice, calm down and listen." He turned his head to look at her, "that's it. You've got quite the paint job ahead of you, anymore and you'll have to replace the whole office."

The flames slowly died away as he listened to her, eventually all that remained were the flames in his palms. "We found a SHIELD mole, he killed himself before I could get answers from him."

"And it pissed you off?" Daisy nodded, "what was his name?"

"Max Jenson, or that's the alias he went by." Kebo stated and moved towards them. "You good now Boss?"

Ward closed his hands and nodded as he uncurled them, beginning to rub them. "Yeah. Give us a minute."

* * *

The man nodded and left, the door closing loudly behind him. Daisy stood as Ward did, watching him walk to the window that went from ceiling to floor. "I uh, I didn't know there was a mole."

"I know." Ward spoke as he looked out at the horizon, "I didn't blame you or think you've been anything but truthful. Coulson has been doing more to attempt take us down, using your team in some attacks. Just be careful Skye," he turned to look at her. "Make sure he doesn't turn on you."

Daisy nodded, "we've got a sanctuary if he does. We've began preparing breaking away, he's using us more and more and my team can't take the daily to weekly attacks. If he does, remember your promise that we won't be harmed."

"I've lost more men in the last month because they aren't allowed to engage your team. There are strict orders that Inhumans aren't to be harmed, your team especially."

"So they engage but they've been ordered to use non-lethal force, that's suicide."

Ward nodded, "maybe but I made you a promise and I keep my promises." He moved over to his desk and sighed as he leaned against it. "Your team will be provided for if Coulson turns on you, I've already started work on a habitat. More extensive than anything you have currently and SHIELD would be unable to penetrate it."

* * *

The doors opened and Kebo walked in, his hand around the arm of a woman. He sat her in the chair across from Ward's desk. "Security picked up a thumb drive during a security can, examination revealed several critical files."

Ward walked around the desk, "please escort Agent Johnson from the building." He looked at Kebo, "but touch her and I put a bullet in you, loyal or not. Make sure everyone knows the same."

"Yes sir." Kebo put out his hand towards the door. "After you ma'am."

"Please…" The woman grabbed Daisy's arm, "please help me."

Daisy looked up at Ward, "promise me you won't kill her."

"Agent Johnson our meeting is over…" Ward stopped when she grabbed his arm, he looked down at her hand then into her eyes. "Skye…"

"Promise me you won't kill her."

He gritted his teeth, "I promise not to kill her."

"Or your men…"

"My men won't touch her either."

She let go of his arm and turned to walk towards Kebo, looking down at the woman. "I'm sorry, that's all I can do."

* * *

The woman began shaking her head and turned to look at her as the door shut. As soon as it did screams were heard then stopped. Kebo turned to look at her, "I wouldn't try to undermine him again."

"Keep your place Kebo, what happens between Ward and I is between us."

"This is HYDRA." He stopped in front of her but didn't touch her. "You're Inhuman, you don't work here and he doesn't work for you. He may listen to you when you're helping him but that's as far as it goes."

Daisy snorted softly, "do you even know who I am? Who I was to him?"

"Inhuman, helper to your kind. What more is there?"

"Ask him why he calls me Rookie and Skye when no one else does?" Daisy smirked, "he listens to me and although I can't stop him from killing you or anyone else that betrays him, I can try." She put a hand up and smiled sweetly at him. "Let me put it this way, I shot him four times and I'm still walking around, breathing and enjoying his questionable company. If you shot him, what would he do to you?" She moved around the man, "I know the way out, no need to escort me."

* * *

A/N: I'm posting early and longer because I have an exam today and a class to teach tonight.

Next: We see Ward and Daisy first interacting during his transition, as well as, see Ward spending a little time at the Inhuman Habitat sparring with someone.

Please read and review...


	4. Allies not Enemies

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **One Month After HYDRA/Inhuman – SHIELD Altercation – Inhuman Habitat**

* * *

Daisy tilted her head as stood by the window in her office, she was feeling the vibrations around her. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the training yard that her office looked out on. She saw her Inhuman group training in their various skills, some together and others by themselves. The STRIKE team members had integrated soon after their arrival, helping her people in their training if it didn't involve their gifts. She felt the heartbeats of them all but she also picked up one nearby that wasn't below. Turning around, Daisy put her back against the window and found Ward sitting in the chair across from her desk.

"The polite thing to do would be to knock."

Ward put his arms out along the chair, "when have I ever been polite?" It came with a smirk and Daisy rolled her eyes, moving to stand behind her desk. "I came by to see how you and your team are doing."

"We're fine, everyone has settled in and are liking the habitat." She sat down in her chair, "black walls are a change from the white we had before."

"Good, so I heard your newest member has a little gift that could be useful." He leaned forward and met her eyes, "I think Kebo is selling secrets, I found him in my office unauthorized yesterday and in the security vault last week. I want to be sure before I do something drastic, he's hard to replace."

Silence carried across the room before Daisy raised her head. "Kelly doesn't need to go digging around in that man's head, just like I wouldn't want her near yours. I don't need her scared of her allies; knowing about horrible deeds and seeing them are two different things."

"Skye," he stood up and towered over her. "I didn't ask, consider this me calling in that favor you owe me for London last week." He turned and walked towards the door, pausing at the wooden barrier. "I'll make sure she's comfortable though and do it here at the habitat, no unnecessary discomfort is needed."

Daisy sat down in her chair with a huff as she watched him leave, "you owe me a spar." It was out before she could think and he turned back at the door. "If I win, you leave Kelly out of your security issue."

"No gifts?" He folded his arms, "a fair round?"

"No gifts!" She smirked as she rounded the desk, "are you prepared to get your ass kicked?"

He genuinely laughed and smiled at her, "you can try Rookie but we both know you won't last five minutes in a spar with me."

* * *

Of course Grant Ward found himself eating his words as Daisy still stood kicking his ass ten minutes after he expected her to be out. Even without her gift she was a force to be reckoned with, something he hadn't expected but then he hadn't see her in true action before. He'd heard she'd had training with May but her fights around him had been with a gun or her gift. She was beating him just as much as he was throwing her around and he was hoping she'd tire but she wasn't.

"Come on Ward, give up before your STRIKE team sees me kick your ass." She smirked as she looked down at him, he was on his back from where she'd thrown him over her shoulder.

He sat up and put up both hands, "okay." Holding a hand out he expected her to help him up and she did, grabbing his hand at the exact time he pulled her down. Rolling her over till she was on her back with him over her, he smirked at her. "Never turn your back to the enemy and never concede either."

"You aren't my enemy, you're my ally." She spoke as she gained control of her breathing. "Get off me."

His eyes flicked her down her body as he stood up, she saw his gaze roam over her like she was a feast and it pissed her off. She pushed her hands out and he fell to the ground, on his back as she stood. "You said no gifts."

"Yeah well you were looking at me like I was a piece of meat." She stared at him as she stood over his body. "You lost that chance when you betrayed me, do it again and I'll open a hole to the middle of the earth and drop you in it."

Smirking, Ward stood up and as always towered over her. "Like I haven't caught you starring at my ass when my back is to you." He brushed past her gently and headed towards the door. "I'll deal with Kebo on my own."

"Yeah, well you can't blame a girl for looking!" She yelled after him and he turned look at her, his eyes roaming over her for a second time before he disappeared out the door. "Have him here tomorrow, I need time to prepare her."

Like magic the man stuck his head back in the doorway, "really?"

"Really, I don't like owing favors." She shrugged, "you're welcome you asshole."

"Asshole maybe but I have a great ass!" With a grin he left and Daisy rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she did so.

"Bastard!" She muttered as she picked up her towel from the nearby bench. "But a hot one, uh his pun habit is wearing on me."

* * *

 **Eight Months Previously – New York**

* * *

Entering the abandoned Delphi Productions building, Daisy made her way over to where Ward's lieutenant had specified. A single knock to the door that lead to the back room and it opened with a gun to her face. Kebo looked at her before pulling a picture from his pocket, holding it up to her face.

"Your hair is different but it's you, get in here." He opened the door and let her in, she walked towards where the heat was being generated. "You're Skye, I was expecting something…"

"Something what?" She turned and looked at him, "and it's Daisy Johnson, call me Skye again and I'll put you in a pit of lava. Where is he?"

"Follow me." He moved past her and she followed with her bag till she found Ward in a corner, nothing around him but a fireproof blanket and flames but not going beyond him. "Boss, she's here."

Daisy made her way over and bent down as close as she dared to him, his eyes showed agony but awareness. He stared at her like a man would at water in a desert. "Ward it's Skye, I need you to listen to me and try to calm yourself."

"Beautiful…" it was all he said but she knew most Inhuman transitions caused some incoherency and partial amnesia.

"Thanks but I need you to remember who you are. Can you tell me who you are?"

He nodded, "Grant Ward, Head of HYDRA, traitor to SHIELD, murderer." His eyes reached up to look at her as the flames slowly started to die away. "I betrayed you, I killed Kara."

Apparently remorse seemed to be part of his incoherency but Daisy knew it would disappear as he finished his transition. "You did betray me but that's behind us. Look, this may not make much sense now but that is all gone, your past is gone. Who Grant Ward was before the flames is not who you are anymore, you get a second chance during your transition and you can be whoever you want to be now. Inhuman law protects you, SHIELD can't hurt you anymore."

* * *

The flames were gone and immediately she opened her bag and pulled out the portable transition kit. She turned to look at Kebo, he seemed to move over to her. "What?"

"I need you to help me lay him out, he's going to be a little sluggish for a while. I have to speed up his biomolecular transition before he kills himself or others, it's a delicate process and I need him flat to do it."

Kebo laid Ward flat and Daisy immediately removed the transition needles from the pack. She removed Ward's blanket till it rested just at his waist to cover his groin. Immediately she placed transition needles in his arms, chest and legs, about eighteen in all. Grabbing the small tablet attached to the kit, she began the program that would transmit to the needles and send specified electrical signals to Ward's cells. "What does it do?" Kebo looked at her as he bent down beside them.

"It sends electrical signals to his cells, aiding the massive replication of DNA each cell undergoes. Not all his cells have an activated Inhuman gene, so the body is getting mixed signals causing chaos and instability. I'll speed up the activation of his Inhuman gene so he stabilizes. Usually we do a full body activation but I don't have the equipment so this could take a while. I'd get comfortable if I were you."

"Skye…" Ward's head turned and she looked at him from her tablet. "I can't move."

"I know," she hesitantly put a hand on his arm. "I know it's hard for you to not be able to move but the transition takes time and moving makes it longer." Sitting cross-legged in front of him she took his hand, knowing the new Grant Ward needed her emotional support. "I'm here Ward and I'm going to be here through everything. I'll be here for your transition, your training, your emotional control; I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"I keep my promises to you." He whispered and she nodded, grabbing her bag and withdrew a pouch.

"I know you do." She unzipped the pouch and removed a vial and syringe, holding it in the air. Immediately Kebo grabbed the vial, "that's a sedative, looking at the label."

"How can I be sure it isn't poison in a vial disguised as a sedative?" He stared down at her.

Daisy rose and stared up at the man, "if I wanted him dead, I'd have not helped at all. He'd have died eventually from the instability and inability to control himself. Now give me the vial."

He jammed it into her hand and she sat back down, drawing the sedative into the syringe. Daisy put the vial aside and looked down to see the face of the man she was still partially in love with, a man who had destroyed her heart but still held a small piece of it. For the first time since he'd taken her from the back of her van, he looked helpless and vulnerable. "Skye…"

"I'm here, this is just something to help you sleep so when you wake up the transition will be over." She injected it into his arm, thankful that Simmons had created something that didn't require direct blood transfusion because she sucked at finding veins. Rubbing his arm, she looked down at him and saw him fighting the sedative. "Hey, it's okay I'll be right here."

"Missed you."

* * *

With that he fell asleep and Kebo finally sat on a nearby box, starring at her. "Who are you?"

"Inhuman, helper to my people." She met his eyes, "beyond knowing that, you don't need to know anything. I can also guarantee that Ward won't take kindly to you interrogating me while he's passed out."

"You act like you know each other, so who are you?"

She looked down at Ward and rested a hand on his arm, "someone he once loved but he chose betrayal over a future with me."

"I'll never repeat this with him conscious but he's an idiot if he let a catch like you go."

"Doesn't mean I like you." She looked over at the man who was Ward's second.

"Doesn't mean I like you either, in fact I want to strap you down and interrogate you but I like breathing. I know he'd like to be there and since you're helping him, I figure it can wait."

Daisy looked back at her tablet and made a few adjustments before putting it down. She just sat starring at the man who was hours before had been her enemy but was suddenly one of her people. Unlike those around her, he could never be a part of her world and after she got him controlling his gift they'd be parting ways. She just hoped he didn't betray her like he had before because unlike before, his new life was without error or judgments. The past was the past and he had a second chance, one she prayed he seized with vigor.

* * *

A/N: Well this cheered me up, how about you guys?

Next: ATCU comes to made a deal with HYDRA but learns that they aren't interested in helping capture Inhumans.

Please read and review...


	5. Standing United

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Two Months Post HYDRA/Inhuman-SHIELD Confrontation - HYDRA Headquarters - New York**

* * *

Grant Ward stood over Daisy as she worked on his computer, she agreed to fortify his security in exchange for a promise that could be used in the future. It seemed to be a constant with them, owing favors, asking for promises and trading them in later. The sound of knocking made Ward look up at the door, it was followed by Regan entering. The woman always was where Daisy was, except during missions, and when back at HYDRA relayed messages between departments.

"What is it Regan?"

The woman motioned behind her, "Rosalind Price from the Advanced Threat Containment Unit sir. I took the liberty of gaining all information available." She held out the tablet and Ward took it, looking over the information.

"I hate that woman." Daisy made the side comment as she continued typing in code on the computer. "Long story but she's not friendly to Inhumans."

"I gathered as much from the list of captures here." He put a hand on Daisy's arm, "she isn't getting our people."

The woman at the desk turned and looked at him, "our people? I thought they were my team and you were just one of us who ran this evil corporation?"

"Semantics." He tugged gently on the end of her hair, noticing it was growing longer but she'd yet to cut it. Looking up, Ward met Regan's eyes. "Show her in and also book an appointment for Agent Johnson at Trimeo's."

"Yes sir." The woman left immediately and the doors shut behind her.

Daisy turned back to the computer, "Trimeo's?"

"High end salon, Kellogg's sister is the owner, we get discounts." He moved to stand by the window, "your hair is getting a bit longer than you usually wear it and I don't think the company scissors are the best idea."

"This code it going to take half the day, I hope you realize that." She continued typing, "trying to create multi-layer encryptions as well as backdoor traps so if they take bait, you're looking at five, six hours. You might want to take your meeting to the conference room, leave your guards if you don't trust me." She leaned in slightly and stared at the screen, "not like I don't know your dirty secrets already though."

Ward turned his head to look at her, "I trust you Skye, right now you are the only one I can trust."

* * *

A knock was placed on the door and Ward turned as the door opened. Rosalind Price walked in with two men behind her, both the men were HYDRA soldiers. The woman looked behind her at the two black uniforms. "Gonna loose the muscle or do you actually think I'd try anything? I'm here to make an alliance Mr. Ward, not start a war."

"Seems you already started one." He stared at her and nodded to one of the men. "Close the door but stay on guard."

The door was closed and the men took up guard by it, Price made her way over to Ward and held out her hand. "Rosalind Price, I once had an alliance with SHIELD but they are crumbling and I thought with HYDRA's help we could benefit each other. I help you take down SHIELD, getting that nasty thorn out of your side, and in return you help me capture Inhumans."

Ward chuckled and folded his arms, "see that's going to be a problem because while SHIELD is a thorn in my side, we're in a neutral truce at the moment. They don't attack us and we don't attack them."

"You could strike now, the Inhumans left them months ago. They are at their weakest point, outgunned and outmanned." She held out her hand, "so what do you say Mr. Ward? I help you with your thorn and you help me rid the world of unnatural beings?"

"I'm thinking you should talk to my expert on Inhumans." Ward smiled at her and Price nodded.

"I'd love to speak to your expert, get a handle on just what techniques you are using, as well as, any research you have. I'm sure HYDRA has more research than we could dream of."

"Agent Johnson…" Ward looked over at his desk in the corner and Daisy stood up, moving around the desk to stand beside Ward. "Miss Price may I introduce my expert, I've believe you've met before."

Price and Daisy stared at each other, "Coulson said you took your little team and ran."

"He never said where we went but he only found out three months ago." Daisy folded her arms and stared at the woman. "HYDRA won't be helping you capture Inhumans, we've made an alliance that benefits us both."

The woman looked between them before turning her attention to Ward. "Perhaps I can make it worth your while Mr. Ward. I can get you government pardon, HYDRA becomes a free entity without fear of the government. In return," she looked at Daisy, "you give us every Inhuman in this building."

"Give me a moment to consider my options." Ward looked like he was paused in thought before he snapped his fingers and the black uniforms had their weapons trained on Price's head. "HYDRA is known for its questionable and immoral actions, because of that I tolerate a lot. One thing I do not tolerate is betrayal and what you're asking is exactly that. If you want to hunt Inhumans, go back to SHIELD because Coulson has a fetish for it now."

Daisy nodded to the guards, "escort her off property and have her scans sent to security, she'll be blocked from the system."

"Yes ma'am." The men replied instantly and pulled Price from the room before she could say a word, the door closing behind them.

Silence seemed to permeate the room before brown eyes found Ward and zeroed in on him. "You could have betrayed us, taken the pardon they'd give you…"

"I made you a promise Skye." He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, holding her hand. "I promised never to turn my back on you and I never will, one betrayal is enough don't you think?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Yeah." She smiled before pulling away to head back to the computer to work on her code.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I'm exhausted this week...

Next: Wait and see...

Please read and review (but only comment on this story, I've gotten too many comments about unfinished stories and I will get to them one day I promise.)


	6. Harming and Helping

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Six Months Post HYDRA/Inhuman - SHIELD Confrontation - Inhuman Habitat – New York**

* * *

The sound of chaos in the Infirmary of the Inhuman habitat was clear to hear. Lincoln and several HYDRA medics were at the center of the main room, trying to breathe life into one of their own who was on the verge of death. Lincoln yelled out orders as the central Inhuman team stood off to the side. The leader of HYDRA watching with them and held an arm around the small twins the team had been sent to recover.

"Come on Daisy." Lincoln pressed into the bullet wound as one of the medics moved over with defibulator paddles. "Okay, clearing now." He pulled his hands away and the medic shocked her. Nothing happened and he shook his head. "I have got to close this wound, she's pumping out blood."

Ward moved over and looked at Lincoln, "I can cauterize it."

"Do it, we don't have time to argue."

Pressing two fingers to the wound, Ward stared at Daisy with an intensity of emotion. He found himself thinking of her laying in a tube with two bullet holes in her due to an order from a man who he had once admired. That flashback in his mind causes anger to rise and his fingers heated, cauterizing the wound immediately. Seconds later he was pushed aside and Lincoln began the process of saving her once again.

"Charging…" one of the medics yelled and then pressed the paddles into Daisy's chest. Ward turned to his new lieutenant who stood nearby.

"Find me Dixon and Brockner, take them to holding immediately."

The man nodded and left, Ward turned back to see Lincoln removing the paddles as the monitors attached to Daisy began to beat steadily. "She's back, we'll watch her closely and once she's stable we'll remove the bullet."

"Whatever you need," Ward put a hand to Lincoln's arm, "you can have it. Just tell the medics and they'll order it."

* * *

 **TWO HOURS PREVIOUSLY – Harlem, New York**

* * *

Daisy and Lincoln approached the apartment where the last sighting of an Inhuman had been reported. Pushing open the door she found several of her STRIKE team in the room, two children cowering in the corner. All the black uniforms immediately paid attention to her as she entered the room, nodding to her as her authority over them warranted. She saw standing nearby, speaking with one of the STRIKE members, likely berating him or ordering a transport.

"Strange seeing you here." Daisy removed her gauntlets as she spoke, "what are you doing out of your office?"

Ward turned to her, "no offense but I was interested in the Goven twins here." He walked over to her, "one makes you feel pain and the other takes away senses. Bit of a Twilight thing going here."

"You read Twilight, I'm impressed."

He shrugged, "all I could find for Kara at one points. That's beside the point," he motioned to the two kids. "Ellie and Davie Goven, age 8, unfortunately their adopted parents didn't realize they held Inhuman genes so when parents took the fish pills they didn't survive but the kids did."

Daisy walked over to the twins, they cowered even more in the corner. "Hi, I'm Daisy and you've met my friend Grant." The two gave a slight nod, "I'm here to take you somewhere safe where you can't hurt anyone and can be with people like you."

"Where's Mommy?" The girl asked in a whisper and Daisy sighed.

"She's not here anymore but I promise she'd want us to take you." She held out her hand, "come with me, it's okay."

The girl shook her head as the boy grabbed her hand, "no Davie you can't go with her!"

Ellie's yell made everyone close to her groan, Daisy doubled over from the massive spike in pain she felt. She pushed up off the floor in time to see two of the STRIKE team aiming their weapons. She pushed up and towards the twins, gaining the bullets as they neared their target. Falling to the side, she felt the pain of the shot as well as from Ellie, causing her to pass out.

Dixon and Brockner gasped as they realized what they did, they'd been aiming for a hostile target not their boss. Before they could gain bullets themselves, as was the deemed punishment for harming Daisy Johnson, Lincoln and Ward were rushing to get her off the ground to treat her wounds. Ward bent down beside the twins as they looked on in shock.

"You need to come with us, we don't want anyone else hurt."

The girl nodded and stood up, pulling her brother with her. "We didn't mean for her to get hurt, we're sorry!"

"I know you are." His tone was gentle, light despite the situation and the need to put two bullets in two of his men. "Come on." He held out his hand and she took it as Lincoln lifted Daisy in his arms and moved out of the room. Ward didn't want to touch her in fear of harming her further, but Lincoln as a doctor would know how to handle her.

* * *

 **A Day Later – Inhuman Habitat – New York**

* * *

Daisy opened her eyes to see Lincoln checking the IV attached to her. He put a finger to his lips and pointed across the room, she followed his line of sight to see Grant Ward sitting in a chair asleep. He looked uncomfortable but seemed to be settled, like he'd been there a while.

"Been there all night, we know better than to try to persuade him to do something." Lincoln sat on the bed as he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Daisy grimaced as she sat up, she pulled up the tank top she wore to find her side bandaged. "Probably a lot better than Dixon and Brockner." She sighed and put the shirt down, "where are the twins?"

"Ward got them settled a few hours ago before he came here, Alisha will oversee them until your evaluation. Records indicate no known relatives, database hack shows biological parents are dead." Lincoln patted her leg, "rest up, your healing is rapid but not rapid enough for my liking."

Daisy nodded, "I'm not my mother."

"That's a good thing, at least I realize that now." He looked over when shifting made them turn their heads. "Sleeping Beauty awakens, hasn't done anything for your complexion though."

"Watch it Sparky."

Lincoln chuckled as he stood, "or his personality. I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

Daisy nodded as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, "don't bother, I'm leaving this room. Your bedside matter is worse than Simmons' and that's not a compliment." Groaning, she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "I'll be in my bunk."

Ward moved around the bed and intercepted her, his hands going to her arms. "Get back in bed, you were shot in the side yesterday and died for a good seven minutes. You aren't ready to be out of bed." He watched her glare at him so he picked her up and placed her on the bed. "I have men to discipline and I can't do that with you acting reckless."

"You mean kill." Daisy folded her arms, "you're going to shoot both Dixon and Brockner aren't you?"

"Discipline at HYDRA is strict." He leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "If I let them go then the next time an agent harms your team, I'll have to let them go too. They knew what shooting you or your team would cost them and they still took the chance." Pushing her hair back he smiled. "Follow Sparky's directions and when you're better, we'll spar. I also owe you two promises so bank them."

With that he turned towards the door, Lincoln watched her huff in her spit. "Okay, so bed rest it is. Is there anything I can get you? Laptop? Files?"

Daisy nodded, "yeah, two ex-boyfriends who don't agree with each other."

"Grouchy as usual after getting shot. I'll get your laptop for you." Lincoln left her huffing in bed.

* * *

 **Two Days Later – Inhuman Habitat – New York**

* * *

Finally released from the Infirmary and free to move around again, Daisy headed towards the small indoor garden the habitat held. Lincoln had told her Alisha had been taking the twins there every day to enjoy nature and to keep them calm, allowing for the control of their gifts. Entering the garden she heard laughter, childish laughter that told her the two were having fun. Walking through all the greenery, she stopped when she saw Grant Ward standing in the middle of the garden with a hand over his eyes.

"Five, four, three, two, one." He took his hand off his eyes, "ready or not here I come."

Giggles were heard and she watched as Ellie poked her head from behind one of the trees, running to another. Ward turned and immediately caught her, scooping her up in the air.

"Let me down!" Ellie laughed as he put her on the ground. "You got me!"

"I did, I guess that means you have to find your brother." Ward smiled at her, "think you can find him before me?"

The girl shook her head, "you're a super spy, you always know where we are." A grin crossed her face as she spoke.

"Okay guys, time for lunch." Alisha walked through one of the paths till she came to the middle. "I heard that Joey made mac and cheese and hot dogs today."

"Mac and cheese?" Davie moved from a few of the overgrown bushes. "Yummy!"

"Thanks for playing with us." Ellie held up her hand and Ward slapped it. "You're really cool Grant."

Davie nodded, "yep, really cool."

"Just wait till Daisy is around, she's much cooler than I am." He chuckled and touched them on the back as they left for lunch with Alicia.

* * *

Daisy made her way over to him, "so I'm cooler than you."

"Only literally," he held up a finger and a flame spouted from it. Daisy reached up and closed her hand over his finger. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot but I'm better now, all healed except for a burn scar." She shrugged, "Lincoln told me you had to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding. Another few scars to prevent me from wearing a bikini."

Ward folded his arms, "Brocker and Dixon are on permanent relocation to the Arctic base we have. I figured a few years exiled there will make them learn." He watched her eyes widen slightly. "I wanted them far from you and your team but they're too good to lose."

"You mean like Kebo?"

"He traded secrets Skye, he betrayed us all."

She placed her hand on his arm, "I know and I'm sorry you had to lose him, he was bearable unlike Jamison. I'm about ready to kill him, especially with his habit of grabbing my arm when I order your men to do something. Always reminding me that I have no place in the HYDRA ranks."

Ward set his jaw, "I'll be having a words with him. You advise me, not always what I want to hear but what I need to hear. You've helped me turn HYDRA from a black sheep organization to a world security firm."

A smile crossed her face, "a compliment, now where's my smile."

He was about to say something when his phone beeped. Pulling it out of his pocket he sighed and looked at the screen. "I have to go, apparently one of the labs spilled a toxic substance and emergency protocols were triggered. I have to go find the idiot responsible." He put his phone up and looked at her. "I'll see you whenever you come to HYDRA or I come here, but you better be healed either way."

She caught his arm as he turned away, "my smile."

Chuckling, Ward bent down to kiss her head. "They're good kids, I now have three reasons to show my face around here." Pulling back he smiled at her and turned to leave, disappearing down the path.

* * *

A/N: Okay so there are actual kids around the habitat now.

Next: ATCU and SHIELD run into HYDRA on a mission (with Daisy leading the team as a favor to Ward).

Please read and review...


	7. Finding What's Lost

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **HYDRA Target Capture 10356 – Chicago, Illinois**

* * *

Daisy stood against a wall with her gun drawn, her personal STRIKE team and another assigned especially for the capture mission stood with her. She knew several men were positioned on the roof of the nearby warehouse with their rifles ready to take the shot on her command, or to neutralize any threats to her.

Touching her ear she spoke, "Quake to Red Eye 1, what is your sight?"

 _"Nothing in sight Quake, will confirm when we have movement. Red Eye 1 out."_

"Copy that." She tapped her ear and looked at the men across from her. "Brayden and Potter, take to the ramps but keep to the walls. Yung and the rest of you keep to the lower walls."

They all nodded, "yes ma'am."

"Move out, remember we are to capture not kill." She raised her gun and headed around the corner.

* * *

Silence permeated the entire building for ten minutes before doors were flung open and Daisy turned with her team to see Coulson and Rosalind Price with armed men. Coulson and Price both lowered their guns on seeing her but Daisy and her men didn't.

"Young Agent Johnson, we meet again." Price smirked at her, "with your powers and your men, you really think we'd test you?"

She touched her ear, "Red Eyes stand down, I repeat stand down."

 _"Copy that Quake, standing down."_

She raised her fist in the air, "stand by, lower weapons half ways."

All her men lowered their weapons, the patches on their uniforms visible as was the patch on her own uniform. Coulson stared at her, "you work for Ward now."

"I owe him a favor that's all." She took a few steps forward, "HYDRA and the Inhuman community work together on occasion but we are totally separate. As for Ward, you should ask him what happens when he demands things of me."

One of the men behind Price moved, "she's Inhuman ma'am, do we take her?"

At once all the men surrounding Daisy edged up with their guns ready. "If you touch her, we fire." Yung spoke quickly and efficiently.

"Did you brainwash them?" Price looked at Daisy, "seems you got blind loyalty."

She shrugged, "not my order."

"Director of HYDRA issued an order first week she arrived," one of the men spoke. "Protect Agent Johnson at all costs, her team second and any Inhumans after. Touch her and we end you, she's priority one."

"Not that she can't take care of herself Carter." Yung commented to the uniform that had spoken.

Coulson nodded, "I see Ward's obsessed with you again."

"In love with me but we could play semantics all day." Daisy raised her hand, "sorry about this but I have a mission to complete." She pushed off and all flew back, hitting the wall while the guns uncoiled and fell apart. She quickly touched her ear. "Red Eyes on alert, I repeat on alert."

Yung turned to the men, "fan out and find the crate, double time."

* * *

 **Nine Hours Later – HYDRA Headquarters, Laboratory 9 – New York**

* * *

Ward rubbed his hands together as he entered the lab where he found the crate he'd sent Daisy and two teams to recover. Several of the scientists were running scans while Daisy stood off to the side with a cup of coffee in jeans and a black shirt that was tucked into her pants. She didn't meet his eyes, instead looking at her phone as she waited.

"What do we have? Is it what we were looking for?"

The scientists stopped and looked at him, "yes sir, we found them just where HYDRA records stated they would be. Schmidt didn't know what they were and with his concern focused on the super soldier program, they were kept in a vault."

"Good." Ward looked over at Daisy, "Agent Johnson I think you'd like to see this." He put out an arm and she moved over to him, putting her phone in her pocket. "Heard about your little run in, are you alright?" His hand fell to her mid-back but didn't stray lower.

She nodded, "I'm good, now what did you send me to get?"

"Open it." At his command they opened the crate and inside lay three diviners, Daisy walked to the crate and put her hands on one. It glowed as she ran her fingers over each of the three. Ward reached up and pushed hair behind her ear as he watched her expression. "They're all yours, as leader of the Inhuman community they rightfully belong to you."

Daisy shook her head, "my mom said they had the remaining five."

"She was also known to lie, she wanted you to think that so you'd stop searching." Ward smiled at her before looking up at the scientists. "You're dismissed."

* * *

They scurried out of the room and Ward watched as Daisy pushed her fingers at her eyes, brushing away tears. He gently turned her till she face him, using a thumb he wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks. "Just another thing she lied to me about, I wonder if anything she told me was real. Her vendetta against humanity destroyed so much, even to the point she saw me as a threat." Looking up at Ward she gave a soft smile, "thank you."

"I'll have them boxed and prepared for transport so when you head back to the habitat you can take them."

Daisy chuckled and rubbed her arms, "I owe you three favors now."

"No you don't." He rubbed her arm gently, "happy birthday."

She looked up at him, "how'd you know?"

"I was around your father for a period of time and he couldn't stop talking about you." Ward chuckled, "told me your birthday before you even knew." Stepping back he headed towards the door, "excuse me, I have some snipers to reprimand for letting SHIELD get as close as they did."

"Thanks Ward."

He paused at the door and turned back, "Skye," she turned to look at him. "Your parents didn't lie about one thing," he smiled at her. "They loved you, more than they loved anything else."

"What if that's what destroyed them?"

Ward chuckled as he looked at the ground, "I can say I agree that you're worth the destruction." With that he left her standing there with three diviners that had been lost previously.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later – Inhuman Habitat – New York**

* * *

The sound of laughter made Daisy pause in the common room, Lincoln and Alisha were playing a game of Mario Cart with the twins. She let her eyes roam over the shelf that ran along the east wall of the room, the three diviners stood in separate cases for all to see. The sound of whistling made her roll her eyes because it meant Ward had stopped by to visit, Regan had mentioned something about him showing up but she'd dismissed as he'd sometimes show up out of nowhere.

"Pizza delivery." Ward moved to the larger dining area that was off to the side of the common area.

"Pizza!" The twins yelled and jumped up, running to the table to see it.

Ward looked over at Alisha and Daisy saw the woman sigh, knowing she wouldn't get out of serving the pizza anytime soon. "Okay you two, wash up and we'll get some pizza in you since Mr. Ward as so kind to bring it."

As the kids disappeared down the hall that lead to the sleeping bunks, Daisy made her way into the living room. "You could have been polite and called."

"When am I polite?" He smirked at her, "besides, I need to call in a favor."

"Oh so you barge into my home unannounced and want a favor?" She folded her arms, "what's in it for me?"

Ward merely smirked at her, "three promises."

"I already have ten banked, three more isn't going to be doing anything for me." Tilting her head she smirked at him, "spar, winner takes all."

"That isn't how it works Sweetheart."

"Call me sweetheart again and I make your heart stop." She glared at him and he moved a step closer to her.

"You already do every time I see you."

* * *

Lincoln squeezed between them, "don't mind us Inhumans in the room, or the kids."

"Spar or nothing."

He put his hands up, "I can be a gentleman and give a lady what she wants."

"Oh, so you'll turn around and leave without being asked? That's so kind of you."

Alisha coughed slightly, "do you guys mind taking this flirting contest to another room, the kids don't really need to see the show down that is bound to happen."

Lincoln nodded, "please, watching your ex with her ex is not something I need to see."

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend." Ward pointed at Lincoln, "you lied about Sparky?"

Daisy shook her head, "he's my ex-boyfriend, like you were my ex-something."

"Ex-something? Is that what you call it?"

"We kissed in a closet, made out on a couch and fifteen seconds later you stabbed me in the back. What am I supposed to say, oh this is my ex-boyfriend-of-fifteen-seconds? Because that sounds so normal."

Alisha narrowed her eyes, "wait you guys were an item?"

"For like fifteen seconds, all I can say is that he's a great kisser. I'd ask about other areas but seeing as both women he slept with are dead, it's impossible." She turned to look at Alisha, "not that I want to know."

"Right, because the sexual tension is thick enough you need a bulldozer to go through it." The red head shook her head, "makes perfect sense to me."

Joey entered the room with a beer, "I say you just screw and be done with it." He put up a hand, "but please do it behind closed doors, don't want to scar the kids."

Daisy looked at them, "what is wrong with you all?"

"Oh so many things." Joey looked at her, "I mean if you want to start with the fact we're all Inhuman and being hunted by your ex-family-organization…"

She put up a hand, "forget I asked, Ward with me."

"Oh really?" He smirked at her as she started walking past him

Turning, she grabbed his shirt, "come on Hellfire, you and I have a date with the mats in ten minutes."

* * *

A/N: Well Lincoln is uncomfortable and everyone else sees the tension. I had a really good day so I'm posting a double chapter.

Next: SHIELD makes an attempt on HYDRA's Headquarters and finds out just how entwined the Inhumans and HYDRA are.

Please read and review


	8. Vast Discoveries

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **One Year Post HYDRA/Inhuman-SHIELD Confrontation – HYDRA Headquarters – New York**

* * *

Medics and doctors seemed to grow by the number as Daisy stood against the wall watching their efforts. She watched as they attempted to determine what was wrong with their leader, if he was brain dead or just unconscious. She'd watched an hour earlier as Ward had attempted to disarm a bomb planted at a satellite office by ATCU. There hadn't been enough time and he'd worked down to the second, his gift allowing him to survive the explosion and heat. Unfortunately when the debris cleared, she and their STRIKE team had found him having been knocked into a concrete wall.

Dallas Jamison, Ward's lieutenant, seemed to instantly appear at her side. He handed her a small box and nodded to it, not a word coming from his mouth. Daisy opened the box to find a HYDRA pin, identical to the one Ward wore on his jacket since the transformation a year before. She looked up to meet the green eyes of the man standing beside her, "what is this?"

"Instructions from the top, if he was ever incapacitated you were to be handed the reins." Jamison folded his arms, "you're the interim director until he wakes up."

Daisy sighed and took the pin from the box, fingering it as she looked over at Ward. Doctors and medics swarmed around him, all giving commentary but none seemed to listen. She feared if they didn't stop, that they'd put the man in further jeopardy. "Everyone stop!" She was stern and loud, just below yelling, in her command. Silence permeated the room as they all turned to look at her. "Dr. Leigh will remain, everyone else out." She pointed to two medics, "you and you stay to help him."

No one moved so Jamison took a step towards them, "Interim Director Johnson gave you an order, now move or you'll regret it."

Leigh and the two medics were all that remained seconds later, Daisy looked down at the pin in her hand. "I hope he wakes up soon."

"Until he does, he left us all in good hands." Jamison paid her the compliment and she turned her head to look at him. "I don't hate you, I was just trying to prevent you from getting yourself killed. Seems I was the one walking the fine line." He chuckled and motioned to the door. "I'll be outside if you need me."

After Leigh determined that it was just a result of a concussion, that Ward still had brain function in all areas except consciousness, Daisy allowed herself to sit on the side of the bed beside the man who seemed foreign in such a place. Taking his hand in hers, Daisy rubbed his knuckles and stared at him. She smiled as she watched him lay unconscious of everything, not stressed by the task of turning an evil organization into something good. He looked as calm as she often wished to see him, as she never had before.

"Leaving me in charge of your evil corporation, really Ward? Who knows what I'll do with it." She stood up and put his hand back on the bed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Wake up before I do damage you don't like." Running her fingers through his soft hair, she sighed. "Just don't leave me, not after we've come so far. I don't think I can handle my heart being broken twice."

* * *

 **A Week Later – Director's Office – HYDRA Headquarters – New York**

* * *

Daisy found herself in front of a group of men, seemed they were sub-leaders of different cells that Ward handled. Despite him waking up two days before, grumpy and near-homicidal, he hadn't been released from the Infirmary on a promise from her that he wouldn't until he was medically cleared. She would forever be shocked that of all the promises he made, and always kept, that it hadn't thought to break it once. So since Ward was out of commission, she was left to do his job. She'd been up the night before reading files upon files, watching videos of the men in question to know their weaknesses and ticks. There was no way she'd be walked over and for once, she wouldn't have Jamison or any of the HYDRA agents shoving their weapons at someone for threatening her.

"Mr. Drake." She called attention to the man at the end of the table who was on his phone. "If this conversation is uninteresting, I'm sure I could find a way to make it so." He looked up at her, "you're here because every one of you is being monitored so that we don't have an ego trip situation. It also means paying attention when I ask for an update on each of your projects."

The man smirked and put his phone down, "hate to break it to you sweetheart but we don't answer to you. Now, you can lead this meeting but I assume you that every single one of us is going to ignore your game until Mr. Ward arrives." He chuckled as he folded his arms. "I mean no offense, but none of us have heard of you and all of a sudden a woman none of us have heard of is running this meeting. So I'll ask what Miss Bright was so friendly with before, where is our leader?"

* * *

Daisy was about to answer when the doors to the room slammed open and Jamison, as well as two STRIKE teams, entered the room. As the doors closed, she saw another take up stances outside the doors. "What the hell are you doing Jamison?"

"Sorry ma'am but SHIELD and ATCU are attacking us at this moment. Most of the defense it situated in the Infirmary to protect the director, he sent two teams up here to protect the board and you." He handed off her gauntlets to her, "mostly you."

She took the ear wig he handed her, "how many?"

"Well we have Coulson and his merry band of warriors." He handed her a gun and checked his own. "As for ATCU, I didn't stop to count but they have floors three through five subdued."

"Great." She slipped on her gauntlets and sighed, "you'd think they'd pick a different day."

"Probably chose today for the people in the room alone." He turned to look at her, "by the way, someone swears they saw the mighty Calvary with them."

Daisy's head went up, "Melinda May is dead."

"From what I saw, she is very much alive." He gave a stern look, "took out two men in under a minute."

* * *

Gunfire drew their attention and all the men at the table seemed to grab their own weapons, aiming them at the door. The extra STRIKE team surrounded Daisy as the doors flew open and they were met with Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse and an apparently not dead Melinda May.

Daisy raised a fist in the air and all the members of the STRIKE team, Jamison included, lowered their weapons halfway. "Put them down gentlemen." She spoke to the board and they looked at her.

Jamison glared at the men, "Director gave you an order, I'd follow it unless you want to unleash Hell."

They lowered their weapons and Daisy moved past the STRIKE team, towards the three. "What do you want?"

"What…" Hunter looked between her and those in the room. "Hold on, you're the new director of HYDRA?" He shrugged, "well at least you did one good thing killing Ward but really, director of evil organization?" He looked to the side at his ex-wife, "really didn't see that coming."

Daisy's attention was on May, "who are you?"

"Why are you doing this Daisy?" The woman looked at her, "this isn't you."

"I will repeat, who are you?"

Morse rolled her eyes, "she was put in the freeze tank but one of our techs accidentally took a fish pill, turned out her power was the ability to resurrect so May's back."

Hunter pulled at his collar, "is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

* * *

Looking past the three, Daisy saw Ward standing the doorway with flames in his hands. He looked pissed, more so than she'd ever seen of him. Knowing what he intended to do, she took a step back and shook her head. The cue made the three turn to see Ward and they too backed up as he moved into the room.

"Ward no!" Daisy circled around the three and took a stance so she was between them and Ward. She put up a hand to get his attention and his eyes finally rested on her, the anger not disappearing but he calmed slightly if his heartbeat was any indication. "I have everything under control."

"Move aside."

She shook her head, "no, you can't kill them. You're bound by Inhuman law, you can't touch them." She took a step towards him, "not without going through me." Taking another step, she put a hand out and everyone watched as it touched his flaming wrist, yet she wasn't harmed by the hot flames. She whispered low enough only he heard, "you haven't killed since your transformation, you have delegated it to others. Don't start now, don't turn yourself into who you were before. You have a new start, don't destroy it by letting a vendetta consume you again."

"Skye…"

"If you want to kill them, you'll have to go through me. I won't let you be who you were before, I won't let you destroy yourself again." She met his eyes, "remember, I'm the only one worth destruction, your words."

Within seconds the flames were gone and he looked past her at the three SHIELD agents. "Detain them!"

Daisy turned to look at them, "don't fight them, it's not worth it." She put out a hand and both Morse and Hunter dropped their weapons, putting their hands up. "Careful with the blond, she has some medical issues, cuff her in the front."

Jamison did as instructed and cuffed Morse's hands in front of her. "These are Inhuman proof, you couldn't escape them if you wanted to."

"Doesn't mean I can't try." She looked back at Hunter, to see him being held in place by two men as the third handcuffed him. "Hunter stop, like she said, it's not worth it."

Once the two were handcuffed, Daisy looked over at May. "We'll be running our own tests to determine if you're who you say you are."

"Coulson's been trying to find you, to create a new treaty." She grunted as two rifles were pointed at her and two additional men held her as a third cuffed her. "This isn't you Daisy."

Daisy nodded, "you're right, Daisy was lost and confused trying to find herself. I go by Skye Johnson here, alliances change you and this alliance reminded me why I tried to expose SHIELD in the first place." She nodded to the door and all three struggled as they were walked out of the room.

The doors shut and Jamison looked between the board and the two directors. "Good to have you back Boss, I was afraid Agent Johnson was going to make them wet their pants so badly I'd have to order new carpet."

Ward moved past Jamison and towards the woman that stood a few feet away. She looked up at him and before she could speak, he seized her in a kiss. Jamison watched as the kiss turned passionate, probably too passionate for two people that were supposive past-enemies. When Ward pulled back, he looked down at the woman in front of him. "Skye…"

"Yep, Skye." She smiled before she pushed him back at a scowl on her face. "You broke your promise to me you lying bastard!"

Jamison turned to the board and motioned the door. "Sirs, ma'ams, perhaps we should take a rest after today's events and reschedule. I'll show you down to your vehicles if you'll come with me."

Ward looked over at the men and women, "I will meet with you in a week, be here same time."

* * *

None of them said anything other than to nod, it seemed as if the situation made them aware of just who they worked for. If the flames hadn't scared them, Skye was unaware of what exactly would. She watched them go and waited till the door was shut, Jamison having left to give them space, before she unleashed her fury on the man in front of her, his previous medical condition be damned.

"You fucking bastard, you broke your promise to me!" She pushed him back again but instead of not touching her when she was angry like normal, he seized her arms and backed her up till she was against the table.

Without a word further, he kissed her again with just as much passion as before. A handin her short locks, he let his other weave down till it slipped under her shirt. He pulled back as she tried to catch her breath, staring down at her. "You're more important than a promise and while ATCU deserted SHIELD during the fight, if it had been them they wouldn't have hesitated to put you down like the animal they see you as."

"I'm not defenseless." She stated as her breathing returned to normal.

"Doesn't lessen my need to protect you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead as he backed off, giving her a few feet of space. "I know how dangerous you are and I'm thankful for it."

He started to walk away, preparing to clean up the mess the SHIELD agents had made. Ward was going to let Skye deal with the agents personally, to prevent from killing them himself. As he touched the door, she spoke softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" His head turned and he saw her giving him a small smile.

"Remembering you who you are, who you became." She turned and picked up the files that had fallen to the floor when she'd been pushed into the table.

"I would have lost you again, once was one too many." With that he left her to take care of his office while he dealt with the rest of the problems SHIELD and ATCU had caused. He hoped that Coulson broke off an alliance with ATCU, abandoning SHIELD in the fight made them unworthy opponents.

* * *

A/N: So yeah May is back and Coulson probably got a lecture for his behavior so he wants to be allies. Oh and Daisy now goes by Skye again...

Next: Skye deals with her former team members and what to do with them.

Please read and review...


	9. Change is a Matter of Perception

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **One Year Post HYDRA/Inhuman-SHIELD Confrontation – HYDRA Headquarters – New York**

* * *

Skye stood starring at Ward's computer, more importantly what was on the screen in front of her. Her orders had been simple, put Hunter and Morse in a cell together but separate May from the others. She'd been stern in her order that they sedate the woman as she could tear apart anyone entering the cell. Tests were done and the results returned confirming that she was indeed May. The entire fracture of her team, of her people, from those she called family had been because one of them had killed May. It seemed Inhuman hands had stolen her breath then given it back.

A hand on her hip made her turn her head slightly to see Ward out of the corner of her eye. With the hand on her hip, he reached around her with the other and turned off the screen. "Just go down there."

"Everything started because of her, I'm here because of her."

Ward turned her till she faced him, he gently pulled on her arms so they unfolded. Tipping her chin up with a finger he stared into beautiful brown eyes. "Why you're here doesn't matter anymore, we can't change the past." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It's been a week, I'm sure Coulson is starting to lose his mind thinking they're dead."

"Like you care what Coulson is going through."

He nodded, "not really but you do, so a small part of me cares." Rubbing her arm, he picked up the tablet and folders beside her left hip. "I have a meeting and you have people to talk to. I'm sending Jamison with you, he knows how to keep his mouth shut and he knows where priorities lie."

"A meeting or," she used her fingers to quote his words, "a meeting?"

He chuckled, "if it was that type of meeting I wouldn't have these." Raising the files and tablet in his hands he smirked before leaning down to kiss her chastely. "I'll see you in a few days, I know you plan to return to the habitat after you speak with them. Sparky mentioned something about a birthday for the twins."

Skye poked his chest with her finger, "which you better come to."

"I'll send a gift but unfortunately our Los Angeles office got hit by ATCU yesterday so I have to go inspect the damage. Being a director, even of HYDRA, isn't all power trips and orders."

"You could always quit." She folded her arms and smirked at him.

Ward pulled her closer despite pushing her back into the desk, "better me than another madman."

"Define madman, Hellfire?" A grin crossed her face as he leaned down and kissed her, only coming up for air when she pulled him closer. "Tease."

"The original Sweetheart." Winking at her he moved around the desk, looking at Jamison as he opened the door to see his lieutenant waiting. "Protect her with your life, even a scratch and I have your head."

"I believe it will be the other way around sir but yes sir, I'll do my best."

* * *

 **Security Holding Area – HYDRA Headquarters – New York**

* * *

Entering the hallway that lead to individual cells, Skye moved to one of the walls and hit the screen of the tablet in her hand. The wall disappeared to show a glass wall, beyond it was Melinda May pacing her cell. The woman paused when she turned to see Skye beyond the glass. Skye pressed a button the door and hit it, knowing that a two-way conversation was possible with the sound system turned on.

May walked to the glass barrier and Skye watched the woman survey her, probably taking in her clothing. She wore what she usually did when she was at HYDRA, it wasn't her Inhuman combat uniform but her 'professional' clothing. A sky blue button down shirt tucked into black jeans with boots, her HYDRA pin lay on her collar and she wore the small teardrop sapphire necklace that symbolized the Terrigen crystals of transformation.

"Our scientists have confirmed that you are who you claim to be." Skye took a step forward and nodded to her. "It's good to see you alive, I mourned you despite being exiled by Coulson."

"Daisy you need to let us go and come with us." May moved till she was at the glass, "Ward is only using you to get what he wants. Sooner or later he'll turn on you like he has everyone else."

Skye shook her head, "you were dead so I'll fill you in. HYDRA and the Inhuman community have been allies for a year. Ward and I are working to build HYDRA into a world security corporation, since his transformation he's changed."

"Daisy, he's still homicidal. You know he wears masks and personalities like they are clothes. He's a psychopath, a murderer…"

"I don't except you to understand what my people have been through May. How we've been hunted by Coulson after your death, how ATCU came in offering an alliance for Inhuman lives, or about how SHIELD and ATCU have been hunting us together." She shook her head, "Ward provided safety and supplies, and in return, I owe him a few favors every so often. Sacrifices had to be made and I made them, including aligning myself with my enemy."

May stared at her sternly as she spoke. "How long Daisy? How long has he been using you to suit his own wants? How long has he been giving you everything your people need? How long has he been maneuvering you into a position of power and providing protection, just to use it to his own means?"

* * *

She watched as Skye's expression turned neutral to angered, the former agent gripped the tablet so hard it shattered into pieces on the ground. An alarm went off and all the girl did was bend down to pick up the pieces. The doors opened and Skye merely looked up to see Jamison and several men from her security unit, assigned to her when she was at HQ.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Fine Jamison." She stood back up and placed the broken tablet pieces on a nearby table.

Jamison looked between May and Skye before he hit the red button by the glass, it caused the glass barrier to dissolve away. Immediately he moved into the cell with a gun pointed at May. She merely looked at the barrel as he spoke. "Cox, call the boss."

"Negate that." Skye spoke and the man removed his hand from nearing his ear. "Jamison removed yourself and the security unit, I'm fine. I broke the tablet I was unable to maintain control for a moment."

"You're sure ma'am?"

She was silent so he backed up and moved out of the cell. Hitting the red button, something sprayed across the opening before crystallizing into glass. Jamison looked at Skye, she nodded towards the door. "Go, wait outside."

"Can't you see Daisy, Ward has men on you to track your every movement." May moved to the glass despite the men in the hallway. "He doesn't trust you, he only wants to control you. When he's finished with you, you'll be nothing but another kill."

Jamison moved to glass and pointed at her. "I'd watch your tone Calvary, you know nothing about Agent Johnson's position here or her importance."

* * *

"Sir!" The men behind them spoke and Jamison turned to see Ward standing a few feet behind him.

Ward moved past them towards Skye, glancing at the destroyed tablet as he went. He put a hand on her arm and met her eyes, she put a hand on his own arm. "I'm fine, the alarm was triggered because I crushed the tablet. Jamison is just getting a little over protective."

"Good, he should be. He knows what failure to protect you means." Ward dropped his hand and moved past Jamison to look at May. "Pissing off my men again May?"

She glared at him, "just bidding my time till I can kill you. Inhuman or not, I will put you down."

"You've tried that a few times now and failed each time." He held his arms out, "now look where I am, head of HYDRA and we're building something much more powerful than SHIELD."

"Ego, watch it." Skye made the comment and Ward looked back at her.

He's nodded, "Skye's right, I'm not giving her the credit she deserves."

"Not looking for credit, just telling you to watch the ego." She accepted the tablet one of the men handed her. "Last time you inflated your ego ATCU planted a bomb in your building and you ended up in a coma." Skye started messing with the tablet. "Don't you have a meeting to run?"

"Lunch break." He took a few steps back and looked down at her.

"Lunch break this early in the morning?" She looked up at him as if asking if he really thought she believed him. "Go finish your meeting, I'm sure you're dying to put Hoshito in his place for that experiment he conducted without clearance."

He narrowed his eyes, "you mean the one…"

"No the other one, the one that nearly caused a nuclear blast." She looked at Jamison, "go with the director and see to anything he needs. Consider that an order."

Jamison nodded his head, "yes ma'am."

Skye looked up at Ward, "go Director Ward."

"As you wish Deputy Director Johnson." He nipped her chin with his finger and turned to the security unit by the door. "Protect her with your lives, a single scratch and you'll be joining Dixon and Brockner at the Arctic base."

"Yes sir." They all spoke as he left the hallway and disappeared with Jamison behind him.

* * *

"Wait outside." Skye spoke evenly to the men beside her. They looked at her with confused expressions, "I believe I gave you an order."

"Yes ma'am." With that they were gone and the door shut behind her.

May looked at Skye as the former agent turned her attention back to the woman in the cell. Skye smirked as she manipulated the tablet. "Ward doesn't control me, if anything I control him. I'll be contacting Coulson to coordinate an exchange, I've checked on Hunter and Bobbi regularly, they're fine. I even have a medic making sure Bobbi is receiving oxygen and medications as needed."

"I know you care Daisy, about the team and SHIELD." May tilted her head slightly, "let us go and I'm sure an agreement can be reached. We can help you protect the Inhumans, take on ATCU and HYDRA, end this whole mess."

"Should only be a couple more days and you'll be back at SHIELD." She turned to leave but May's voice stopped her hand on the door.

"He's destroyed you a second time and the truth is, he doesn't care. You're just a means to an end and you'll only realize that when he's standing over you while you bleed out."

Skye turned to look at her former mentor, "you'll never realize he's changed, you only see who he was before. Inhuman Law is centuries old and while some laws change, one never has. Who you are before Terreginesis is forgotten, you gain a new life with all the possibilities that come with it. Ward embraced that, he may threaten to kill and dole out the task to another but he has not taken a single life since his Terregensis. He's cocky as shit sure but he's not the murderer he was before, he's changed and no one believes it."

"Or is that what he wants you to believe." Without hearing another word Skye hit a control on her tablet and the grey wall returned, the sound disappearing with the touch of a second control.

* * *

 **Director's Office – HYDRA Headquarters – New York**

* * *

When the screen fizzled out to show Coulson on the other side, Skye bit her lip. She was out of focus, out of sight from Coulson as Ward sat in front of the computer facing the man that had once been like a father to her. Coulson seemed to fold his arms immediately, slightly taken aback by the man who had once been a key part of their team before a heavy betrayal.

"Ward…"

"Coulson, how's life?" He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Look, I have some people here of yours that I'm sure you want back. Don't worry, they're being taken well care of." He waved a hand in the air as if to swipe away the bad thoughts Coulson had about the status of his agents.

"We have two different definitions of 'well taken care of' so excuse me if I'm wary of your hospitality."

Ward shrugged, "fair enough. I'll give you a little update for reassurance. Hunter and Morse are in a cell together, Morse is receiving oxygen and medications as needed. May is by herself but she is being provided with basic needs. All are receiving food and water, Morse is also being given additional nutrients to help prevent sickness due to her compromised immune system." He folded his arms, "we aren't animals, we do take care of our prisoners."

"Where's Daisy?"

Skye moved into the frame, allowing Coulson to see her. "I'm here."

"I assume you're the one making sure Morse gets the care she needs." She gave a nod and his attention turned to Ward. "What do you want for them?"

Ward sat up and leaned in as he spoke, "I want you never to work with ATCU again, several of my Inhuman employees are dead because of them. They also stole the coordinates to the Inhuman habitat, luckily they are false coordinates put there for that reason. HYDRA and the Inhuman community are intertwined, it doesn't bode well for any of us if they continue their attacks. While HYDRA and SHIELD will never stop hunting each other, I can say that you and your teams are less likely to be fired on than ATCU."

"ATCU turned on us as well, the Inhuman scientist who revived May was executed during the night. We didn't find her till after the raid went down, several of the other Inhumans we've been tracking have gone missing. ACTU traces could be found at all their locations, we're learning that ATCU makes alliances to get close to Inhumans before killing them." Coulson nodded to him, "so you don't have to worry about us working with them."

"Good, we'll send coordinates of where you can find your agents." The connection was cut immediately and Skye put her hands on Ward's shoulders.

* * *

Looking up at her he squeezed her hand as he stared at the blank screen. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck, linking her fingers together as her chin rested on the top of his head. "I dug through all the government data related to ATCU. They have accords they are required to follow and they aren't, they're doing things in an inhumane manner. If we could get them to admit it, we could do this legally and avoid the government downpour that would happen on all of us."

"May mentioned a treaty, make one with Coulson concerning our people." Ward moved slightly so Skye stood up, removing her hands from him as he turned around to look at her. "Even if a legal avenue is taken, our people need to be protected and SHIELD can make that happen."

"And if part of the treaty demands HYDRA separation from the Inhuman community?"

Ward rubbed her arms, "we'll separate, you can keep the habitat and everything we gave you. I'll reach out to contacts to help our employees find new jobs and you can go back to being their leader full time."

"You'd be an outcast, labelled rogue and without the protection of the Inhuman community. Coulson could hunt you down, kill you and we'd be unable to retaliate." Skye met his eyes as he took her hands in his own. "Any contact between us would void such a treaty."

Standing up, he pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her head. "Your safety is more important than anything Skye. If it means you keep breathing and our people are safe, I'd keep myself halfway across the globe." Pulling back slightly he looked at her, "living in a world without you is not worth living. If I know you're alive and even marginally happy I'll do whatever is necessary to keep it that way." Chuckling he smiled at her, "you could do worse than Sparky."

"He isn't you."

"No, but he cares for you and is loyal, I can live with that." Brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers he leaned down to kiss her. Pulling back he smiled at her, "make the treaty, we'll deal with the rest as it comes."

* * *

A/N: Well that happened...

Next: We see Skye returning Bobbi, Hunter and May to Coulson along with making a treaty with him.

Please read and review...


	10. Peace with a Price

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Five Days after SHIELD Attack on HYDRA - Unknown Location, New York**

* * *

Skye sat in the back of a black SUV in the middle of a deserted parking structure. Beside her Ward sat on his phone talking to someone in Chinese, she didn't understand a word of it but the tone he used meant he was pissed at something. Looking at the tablet in her hands, she saw the different angles each of HYDRA's units had on the structure. Five units distributed across the entire structure, two in parked SUVs on random levels ready to react within a second's notice. May, Hunter and Morse were all on their knees with an entire unit trained on them. Their handcuffs made it impossible for them to escape.

"Calm." Ward's voice followed the hand on her knee as he hung up the phone. "Coulson knows better than to try anything."

She nodded and sighed, "you didn't have to come along or do you not trust me to make the exchange?"

Ward bent over her and pointed out the window, "I don't trust them with you, they'd play your sentiments, appeal to whatever was before Coulson abandoned you. Your heart is big Skye and sometimes you don't notice but you wear it on your sleeve, even now." He sat back and took her hand. "I trust you with everything, it's them I don't trust." Lifting her hand he kissed it and it earned a smile.

The sound of radios made them aware that SHIELD had arrived. Skye put her hand on the door release and Ward stopped her, shaking his head. "I need to do this, he'll think ambush."

"Not until I know he doesn't have tricks up his sleeve, preparing some type of capture. You're able to handle yourself but they've been working with ATCU so there is no telling what new toys they have." Ward kissed her head, "stay here, you generally know when you make your entrance so wait until then."

* * *

Ward left the SUV and walked over to where the three agents were, watching as one of SHIELD's unmarked SUVs drove up. It parked and Coulson exited the driver's side with Mack and Simmons holding weapons behind him. Coulson walked over till he was a good ten feet away, putting his arms out to Ward. "This seems a little too clean for you."

"I made Skye a promise to return your agents to you, I don't break my promises." He smirked as he folded his arms, "at least to her." Tilting his head he shrugged, "well there was that one time but my Infirmary staff can confirm that she cracked a few bones in retaliation."

Mack huffed, "there's got to be something. You gas us and then torture us?"

"Really Coulson, you have to get people with better imaginations." Ward chucked and put his hands up. "Look here is the deal, I give you your people and in return you don't make us the bad guy. I mean, when Skye makes her treaty with you she's gonna telling you what I am. HYDRA employees Inhumans and they do legitimate work for us. Everything from daycare to filing to medical work and I don't want them becoming targets because you all hate me."

"Excuse us but we have a legitimate reason to hate you." Simmons took a step forward, "I say we just kill him now."

The door to the SUV opened and Skye got out, tablet in hand as she moved to Ward. "That's my job, I just haven't decided when to kill him." She put her hand up and all the HYDRA uniforms dropped their weapons to stand by. "Petroff, Mayor cut the binds."

"Yes ma'am." The uniforms quickly hit a button on their belt the handcuffs fell away from the agents. They helped all three stand before taking a step back, their weapons on standby.

Coulson narrowed his eyes, "they're Inhumans?"

"No, no, no." Ward chuckled, "all my units are human. Only Inhumans in this room are Skye and I." He smiled proudly at Skye, "no you're looking at my deputy director. See there are only a few people I trust not to stab me in the back and Skye's one of them."

"No I just shoot you."

He nodded his head back and forth, "true but I lived."

Simmons and Mack stared at her before the biochemist shook her head. "You turned on us, even after everything they did to you. After everything he did to you?"

Skye didn't show emotion as she spoke, "I made a choice for the good of my people, I needed resources and Ward had them."

* * *

Simmons neared the Inhuman leader and immediately two units were on her, rifles at her head. Skye merely raised her hand and they stood down. Ward smirked, "they get a little overprotective so forgive them. Stand down boys and let Quake settle this herself."

They all backed up and Simmons slapped Skye across the cheek. The former hacker did nothing but stare at her. "You disgust me."

"What's done is done, I have more than myself to worry about." She moved past Simmons to Coulson and looked at him. "You said you wanted to form a new treaty between SHIELD and the Inhuman Community?"

Coulson gave her a slight nod, "we can't change the past but we can try to change the future. If you'll come with us…"

"She's not going anywhere with you." Jamison aimed his weapon at them.

"No, I'll go with them." She merely continued looking at Coulson. "He knows if I'm not released within 24 hours he'll have all of HYDRA and the Inhuman Community on him. Coulson's aware that's the last thing he needs with SHIELD barely standing at the moment."

The man standing before her nodded, "we'll return you to a place of your choice by this time tomorrow."

"Good. Then let's get going." She smiled and held up the tablet, "HYDRA property I can't let you have so give me a moment."

* * *

Walking over to Ward she held out the tablet and he took it, "you're sure about this?"

"He risks too much not returning me." Skye smiled at him, "don't worry, I'll be back in time that you'll be forced to attend the twin's birthday."

Ward looked over at Coulson, "touch one hair on her head and you'll feel Hell within hours." He looked down at Skye, "I gave him warning."

"I'd say cool down but that's impossible for you." She turned to Jamison, "make sure he doesn't do anything reckless and that's an order."

Jamison gave a mock salute with two fingers, "I'll try my best ma'am."

"Remember it's my job to kill you, don't die before you give me the chance." Skye smiled at him and he nodded.

"Like you'd let me." He moved his finger in a circle and all the uniforms started to retreat. "Good luck."

Skye caught his arm as he turned back to the SUV, when he turned back to her she grabbed his collar and kissed him. His hand immediately went to her short hair and the silence could make it possible to hear a pen drop. As Skye pulled away, she pushed him slightly with a smirk on her face. "So you don't forget me."

"Tease."

"The original Sweetheart." She watched as he merely looked at her as Jamison opened the door for him. The Inhuman turned to see wide eyes on everyone but Hunter and Morse, both had the jaws open slightly. "Are we going or what?" Skye made the statement as she moved towards their SUV, HYDRA having withdrawn moments before.

* * *

6 Hours Post-Exchange with SHIELD - SHIELD Playground - Location Unknown

* * *

Groaning, Skye opened her eyes and found herself in a white containment room. Sitting up on the bed she felt off and looked down to see bracelets on her wrists, shining with blue light. Attempting to push them off she felt a pain shoot up her arm, causing her to double over. The sound of an intercom turning on made her pick her head up to see Coulson at a window looking at her.

"We couldn't take the chance you'd been brainwashed with a directive to harm us."

Skye stood up and walked over to the window weakly, "what did you do Coulson?"

"Courteous of ATCU, they target specific gene signals so you're prevented from using your powers." He nodded to her, "we'll remove them when you leave Daisy."

"Skye, my name is Skye."

"You've been cleared so you're free to move around the base." He opened a nearby door and she stepped out, finding May and Bobbi nearby.

"Still can't be sure Ward didn't brainwash her." May made the statement and Bobbi looked at her tablet.

"She doesn't have the identifying brain patterns of those with brainwashing." She looked over at May, "Kara's brainwaves are slightly different indicative of specific key words that trigger brainwashing."

Skye's eyes went wide, "wait, Kara Palamas is alive?"

"All on ice were revived." Bobbi threw out the comment, "not just May. We put down those that were considered dangerous though." Looking up she saw Skye's reaction, "she's off the Ward train now, after we showed her everything he's done. It kind of made her realize he's not who she thought he was. That and his taking over the evil corporation that brainwashed her." She narrowed her eyes as she took a step near Skye. "Now I have a question, is sleeping with him a requirement to get favors or does that come after?"

Skye punched the woman in the face, blood dripped down the blond's face. "First, the only one familiar with anything beyond kissing Ward is May so ask her. Second, never ask me something like that again. Our alliance is built on trust and give-take, legitimate give-take. That and he's Inhuman, one of my people so I'm happy to help where I can."

"That's one of the first things to go in the treaty." May spoke and handed a cloth to Bobbi to stop the bleeding. "He's considered an Alpha, according to your cataloging method and that makes him dangerous. Any dangerous Inhuman is subject to monitoring."

"Screw you!" Skye remarked to the woman who had trained her. "You want him tracked because that allows you access to HYDRA. You want that information because we've built it to near legitimacy and SHIELD is still where it started. I'm not blind anymore, it's not us against them anymore, everything is grey. I aligned with HYDRA because it gave me far more resources than staying at our habitat training newborns when Lincoln can do that. I don't care about this war you have with HYDRA anymore, I only care about my people."

Coulson nodded, "second thing, we know the location of the habitat."

"Never!" Skye turned her head to him. "It's meant to be sanctuary not some place you can control or barge into when you want. Besides, you can hack all you want into HYDRA but you'll always find false coordinates because they aren't listed anywhere. Last time humans knew about a sanctuary it became a battle ground, I won't let that happen again."

Silence seemed to stand between the four before Coulson spoke. "You were right, she isn't brainwashed. Daisy Johnson would stand against an army to protect Inhumans." He found Skye's eyes. "May said you wouldn't sacrifice your people for anything and she was right. I think the conference room would be a better place to hash out the finer details of this treaty."

* * *

The conference room, otherwise known as the kitchen table, was still the same as Skye remembered it. She sat down across from Coulson and May and noticed several pieces of paper with pens laying on the wooden surface. She took one and started writing a few notes, realizing she'd be negotiating a lot for the safety of Ward and her people. May and Coulson were both silent for a period and finally Skye leaned forward to speak.

"I want one thing in fine print on this treaty." She pointed the pen at the paper. "All Inhumans have the right to seek sanctuary at the habitat if they fear they are being hunted by a person or organization."

Coulson nodded, "that's agreeable. All association with HYDRA has to stop immediately, Ward can choose to depart and join or he'll be listed as rogue."

"He won't depart, I know that already." She sighed and started writing on her paper. "I need a month to separate HYDRA and Inhuman resources. It takes time to find new jobs for our Inhuman employees."

"We offer jobs here." May spoke without inflection. "They can transition to similar departments."

Skye shook her head, "I'll give the choice but remember that SHIELD hunted them for a period of time. The likelihood of them accepting work under you is next to zero, I won't even be returning to SHIELD. I will remain at the habitat being a guide and mentor."

"Indexing is mandatory for your Alphas," Coulson met her eyes. "Betas and Gammas can stay anonymous but dangerous Inhumans need to be Indexed."

Biting her lip Skye nodded, "they won't like it but we'll deal with it. However, you can only Index if they live outside the habitat. Also, all check-ins go through me and my people, you don't have the right to check-in unannounced or as you feel. If they get out of control we will work with you to bring them back under."

May moved the paper near her around, "moving on."

* * *

 **36 Hours Post-Exchange with SHIELD - Inhuman Habitat - Location Unknown**

* * *

For the second time in a single day Skye found herself groggily waking up. Opening her eyes she found herself in her bed at the habitat. The lights were out and the clock nearby stated it was close to two in the morning. Sitting up she looked to her side to Ward sleeping on his side with a hand on her leg. Realizing he'd brought her to the habitat after finding her at the drop off unconscious, she turned over onto her side and burrowed her head into his chest.

"Rest, you've been drugged and undergone surgery." His voice cut through the darkness and she felt his arm curl around her.

Skye buried her head, "the treaty, I created a loophole for us."

"Shh." Ward's hand brushed up and down her arm as his lips found the crown of her head. "We can talk about that in the morning."

"You said surgery?" It was a whisper as she yawned.

Ward rested his chin on her crown, the stubble on his face catching in her hair. "Removed the tracking device that they put in you. Probably to track the habitat but I made sure you were scanned and it was removed before we left headquarters." Kissing her head again he drew her closer. "Rest, we'll talk more about the treaty in the morning."

"You'll still be here?" She rested her head on his chest as he turned onto his back.

Ward chuckled and she felt the vibrations of the movement. "You were out of my sight and the sight of my men for a day, I'll be here for a while."

She nodded against his chest as Skye felt her eyes close. "Say my name, they called me Daisy the whole time."

"Skye, my beautiful Skye." He kissed her temple and she smiled as she felt his stubble rub against her skin. She had missed the feeling, along with his warmth and also his overprotective security units. "Sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

A/N: Well Skye wouldn't be Skye without finding a loophole somehow.

Next: Some good moments between tense conversations about the separation of HYDRA and Inhumans

Please read and review.


	11. Past and Present Woes

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Two Days Post SHIELD-Inhuman Peace Treaty - Inhuman Habitat, Unknown Location - New York**

* * *

The small garden at the Inhuman habitat was filled with the laughter of children and adults. The twins were celebrating their ninth birthday and it included everything from cake to presents. After the cake, however, Ward found himself in a very complex game of Hide-and-Seek as everyone played along at the behest of the twins.

Walking through the trees, Ward paused when he sensed a familiar feeling that he hadn't felt since years before. He moved to his left and stopped at a tree, smirking. "Sweetheart, I found you."

A sigh was heard and Skye emerged from behind the tree. "How'd you know?"

He reached out and gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him. "Because I have this sixth sense about you." Ward smirked as he threaded his fingers through hers, lowering his voice into a whisper. "Now use that amazing sensing ability you have and help me find everyone. When we work together we do amazing things."

"I'll tell you this." She smiled at him, "little trees, northern lights and multiple sources of water."

"So you give me clues but not their location." Leaning down he kissed her chastely, "such a disappointment."

A smirk crossed the Inhuman leader's face, "well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll deal with you later." He pulled away and started through the trees.

* * *

The evening seemed to drag on as the twins descended into their presents. Every single resident at the habitat had made or bought them both something separately. Skye watched with a smile as the twins opened the gift from Ward, she found herself on the edge of tears as they both stared at separate photos of their deceased parents with each of them individually, as well as, with each other. It had to be the most heart-touching present anyone thought to give the nine year olds.

As both hugged Ward, he pulled back from them gently and smiled. "Your parents loved you, took care of you and I know they'd be proud of you." The two kids nodded, "so I never want you to forget them, can you promise me that?"

"Yes sir." The response came from both as they hugged the pictures.

"Thank you." Ellie hugged him again and then kissed his cheek. "Come on Davie, lets go put these in our bunks."

They started out of the living area and Joey took a sip of his beer as he shook his head. "They forgot about all the rest of unopened presents."

Skye picked up the discarded wrapping paper that had been used. "They'll remember them later."

Alisha looked over at Ward with a smile. "That was sweet of you."

"They need to remember their parents." Ward took a sip of his beer as he sat back on the couch. "Not everyone has good parents and I talk from experience."

Skye rolled her eyes, "you burned their house to the ground, your parents and brother inside."

"They deserved it." Ward just shrugged, "don't expect me to apologize."

Lincoln snorted, "so you actually set their house on fire with them inside? You are sick, real sick."

"Supposively I have borderline sociopathy but that's just a medical label to explain my habits." Ward leaned forward, arms on his elbows. "Or so Coulson's shrink liked to label me as."

Joey nodded as Yo-Yo and Cora slid into chairs nearby. "Speaking of Coulson, Daisy you never told us about the SHIELD-Inhuman Peace Treaty. What exactly are we looking at because I am not going back to working for those…well, I'm not working for them."

* * *

Skye sat down beside Ward and sighed, "first thing is that we separate from HYDRA but I have that handled."

Yo-Yo shook her head, "we have jobs there, we can't just…"

Skye put up her hand, "I said I am handling that. We have a month to separate, I stressed the need of finding new jobs for those employed by HYDRA. Ward is reaching the company tentacles out and finding jobs for you in the private sector that have no connection to HYDRA."

Lincoln smirked, "Coulson must have labelled you a rogue since you won't leave your company behind." His attention was on Ward, "if our treaty is anything like before, rogue means that SHIELD has free access to kill you and we can't do anything to stop it."

"There's always a loophole." Ward folded his arms, "your tactical leader negotiated that any Inhuman who fears they are hunted by an individual or organization can seek sanctuary at the habitat without penalty or violation of the treaty. So technically me being here isn't breaking the treaty with SHIELD."

"Nice going there boss!" Yo-Yo reached over and slapped Skye's hand. "No time variable on calling sanctuary makes it possible for any of us to go and come as we please."

Skye leaned forward and sighed, "it came with a price, any Alphas who chose to live outside of the habitat will be Indexed by SHIELD." She saw the verbal commotion begin but she stood up and they paused. "However, SHIELD has to yield authority of tracking and oversight to us or they break the treaty. They cannot approach an Indexed Inhuman unless they have violated the treaty and harmed humans, if they do then SHIELD breaks it."

"Do we get a copy of the treaty?" Cora spoke up finally, "for us of those who wanted it?"

"I will see that each of you gets a copy and you can bring any questions you have to me." Skye looked at them all, "we are called the Inhuman Community for a reason. We maybe a minority but we survive together, as a family. I won't see us destroyed in any fashion."

Lincoln raised his beer, "I'll drink to that."

"Oh yeah!" Joey toasted as did everyone else. "Score one for us, oh wonderful leader."

Skye laughed, "you need to sober some."

"I'm just getting started baby." He smirked and took a sip from his bottle. "You need to loosen up, between HYDRA and SHIELD you're about as tense as most metal before I melt it."

"Oh Ward will take care of that." Alisha made the comment. "Nice massage with hot hands."

"Oh I'm hot." Ward chuckled, "and good with my hands, but she's known that since the first moment I kidnapped her."

"You mean the first time?" Skye looked at him, "because I recall several kidnappings."

Ward moved his head back and forth, "first one was technically a kidnapping. Second time you tricked me so it technically wasn't a kidnapping. As for the third time, you came willingly but on a threat so it's technically only a partial kidnapping." He turned his head to her, "and every time you were treated more like a guest then a victim."

"True but it's still kidnapping." Skye poked his arm and he grabbed her hand, holding it.

Lincoln pointed between them, "since when did you guys start this?"

"After she punched me in the face for breaking a promise." Ward stated matter of fact.

"I should have shot you."

Ward actually laughed, "oh Sweetheart you are welcome to try."

"Watch it asshole, I'll do it." She pulled her hand away and elbowed him, a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Five Hours Later - Central Park, New York**

* * *

Despite the heaviness of the afternoon, Skye found herself walking through Central Park later that night with Ward. Their arms were linked as they moved down the lit path, enjoying each other's company. A smile seemed to exist continuously as he spoke to her in hushed tones about his plan to visit the habitat at least every other week and stay for three days at a time. He also told her stories about his time as an agent before joining Coulson at Garrett's behest, laughter erupted on some of the stories and he only leaned down to kiss her head while smiling.

"So you actually spilt wine on the Queen of Spain?" Skye asked as she continued laughing, trailing her fingers down his arm till their digits entangled. "Let me guess, you got away before they could identify you?"

Ward nodded, "not my proudest moment and you can imagine the yelling I received when the agent in charge of the mission found out."

"If it was anything like Coulson's 'reckless' speech then I understand."

Skye paused in her steps, their entangled fingers made Ward stop and he looked down at her in concern. "Sweetheart what is it?"

She brought a hand to her ear and put up three fingers, indicating she felt the vibrations of three heartbeats. Ward immediately went on alert, his guard had been up and he'd been keeping a look out for anything abnormal. Despite his attentiveness to detail, Skye's ability to sense the heartbeats of those around her was more sophisticated than any technology HYDRA had at its disposal. It also made all training in area awareness obsolete. He scanned the area and turned when the hairs on his neck stood up, a hand flamed immediately at the anger that someone had interrupted their time.

Skye had told him about Kara's revival but he'd hoped she'd moved on, become her own person. The indication that she may have become extremely loyal to SHIELD was thrown out but even Skye hadn't been sure if it had just been words or actual truth. The gun he found pointed at them was indicative that she had become loyal to SHIELD. He turned his back to Skye and put an arm out, instinct to protect her flared despite him knowing she could handle herself.

"Kara…"

The woman merely looked at him, "hello Grant."

He shook his hand so the flame extinguished. "It's good to see you alive."

"You shot me, killed me and you probably don't regret it." She shook her head, "I should kill you but I wonder if shooting Skye would be a better punishment. I wonder if you'd feel something then."

Skye immediately put her hand on Ward's arm, "don't react, not in public."

"Oh he'll react." Kara moved towards them, "it's what he is. He's vindictive, a monster and uses people to his own end. He pretended to help me, pretended to love me and then shot me in cold blood."

"I did love you Kara and I regret my actions every day." Ward stared at her, "I wish I could change the past but I can't."

Kara shook her head, "you don't know how to love, you just are possessive and pretend to love to get what you want in the end."

"Ward don't." Skye squeezed his arm, his heart rate increasing indicating he was about to go off. She stared at Kara, "you need to stop Agent Palamas, Ward regrets what he did and I know he'd change it if he could. SHIELD already turned you against him and while that is their agenda, turning everyone against HYDRA and Ward, we aren't the enemy."

"I can't kill you but I can wound you." Kara smirked, "I was right, he never really got over you. I see you now and it's like back in Puerto Rico, the same look on his face. It's not love though, no it's something else like amazement that he helped create such a weapon."

"I'm warning you to stop now." Skye felt Ward's heart beat increase as his anger increased. "Due to the SHIELD-Inhuman Peace Treaty I can't stop what you start."

Kara shrugged, "then stay out of the way and let me do what needs to be done."

* * *

Skye closed her eyes, regretting what would happen within seconds. She squeezed Ward's arm just as flames erupted from his hands to his arms and across is entire body. Unharmed from the flames, she finally took a step back as she looked Kara in the eyes. "Grant Ward is listed as a rogue Inhuman, we have no say over his actions nor can we condemn him for them. If he harms you, I can't do anything and our treaty remains intact."

The woman seemed to be taken aback by the man in front of her, her gun faltering for a moment. Skye moved to the side, away from them both but she watched Ward's flames ripple with blue. It meant he was severely pissed off and likely to inflict harm on anyone around not immune to his flames. The area could become a battle zone and innocents could be harmed, she had to remain and hope that she had some control on Ward.

"What…"

Ward smirked, "welcome to Hell…" He put up a hand full of flame as the flames slowly descended to rest only in his hands. "You'll pay for your actions."

Skye noticed his intent, his instinct to harm any who pissed him off. In his Hellfire state he was totally different, no one could reason with him besides her. She knew their Inhuman biology and the bond they formed were the key in that factor. She also knew that if he harmed Kara, he'd regret it because she knew he had loved the wounded woman. Kara refused to lower her weapon so he would fire on her within seconds.

"No!" Skye stepped in front of Kara as he released the flame, it hit her but merely singed her jacket. "Stop now, I won't let you do something you'll regret later."

He advanced on her, "get out of the way."

"You'll have to kill me and you won't." She stared him down, "you can't. Our genes chose for us long before our transitions, so you won't harm me. Instinct prevents it so stand down."

Ward merely set his jaw before closing his hands, the flames dying away. "I'll deal with you later." He pushed her out of the way as she lowered her head at his glare, part of her Inhuman biology drove her to submit to his tone despite her place as his leader. His push was gentle and he merely looked at Kara. "Shoot me or leave, you won't get a second chance."

He turned his head and merely looked at Skye, she nodded as he took her arm and they moved down the path past Kara. The woman turned, her gun finally lowered as she watched Ward walk off with Skye's arm in his hand. Skye didn't resist or seem angered, in fact she eventually pulled away and took his hand instead. Kara merely starred, unable to understand anything of what had occurred before her. All she knew was the fact Ward was dangerous and Skye had stopped him front killing her.

* * *

Two Hours Post Central Park Confrontation - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - New York

* * *

Lincoln stared at the two people standing in front of his desk in the Infirmary. They'd come back to the habitat with looks and actions that spoke to the fact that a closely guarded fact of Inhuman biology had been triggered. He had called them in to explain what Skye was only partially aware of and the dangers that it involved because of they weren't careful it could cause destruction.

"Why are we here Sparky?" Ward crossed his arms, his tone one of aggravation.

"Inhuman biology is as different from human biology as it is similar. The mixing with humans over generations has caused wide gene variety but we always retain our Kree genes that mixed with primal species." He walked around his desk, "this is just as awkward for me to talk about as it is for you to hear."

Skye looked up at him, "you're not talking about…"

"I am." Lincoln looked at her, "I only told you half, the other half is a closely guarded secret because of the danger. You have to remember that while our community was tight, few Inhumans coupled because they had to be matched on a biological level. Each of us has a gene that is specific to relationships, our instinct drives us to those with a polar opposite gene. Too similar and the result is disastrous, as your mother found out when she and your father formed their bond."

"My father wasn't Inhuman."

Lincoln chuckled, "not one that had undergone Terrigenesis, but he did have the genes. He wasn't a candidate because of his anger. His gene was so similar to your mother's that if he had undergone Terrigenesis, the result would have been disastrous."

Ward looked between them, "you're saying these genes in us are too similar aren't you?"

"Actually no, your gene and Skye's are polar opposites. That's why your flames can't harm her, why you can't harm her no matter her actions and it's where primal instinct to protect her comes in. She's your mate, your genes recognized each other the moment you looked at each other the first time and Terrigenesis sealed your fate." He looked at Skye, "you instinctively submit to him, leader or not, and in turn you control some of his actions." Putting his hands out Lincoln looked at them both. "This is the first instinctual match since the selection process started a hundred years ago but it'd dangerous. You must understand, if either one of you dies the other will descend into madness far more than that your father experienced. You are symbiotic now, whatever happened tonight that gene activated beyond instinctively drawing you together."

Skye shook her head and looked at Ward, "this is your fault, if you hadn't kidnapped me then we won't be here." With that she left the room and he shook his head.

"Whatever you say Sparky, I'm leaving." He left the office in the opposite direction of where Skye went.

Lincoln threw up his hands, "I tell them it's dangerous and instead of talking it out rationally they are fighting. Guess we all need to prepare for the apocalypse."

* * *

A/N: Well there is that...

Next: Skye finds herself having an influx of Inhuman residents after news of the treaty spreads.

Please read and review...


	12. Loophole in Play

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Five Weeks Post SHIELD-Inhuman Treaty - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - New York State**

* * *

Skye sat at her desk in her bunk staring at large paper blueprints and a roster of names. Five weeks had passed since the treaty and word had spread across the Inhuman community, leading to a large flow of requests to stay at the habitat. Apparently those labeled as alphas didn't feel comfortable living outside, able to be tracked by SHIELD. While the habitat seemed small, only the first two floors had been used. The underground structure went deeper than the Triskelion had before it fell during the SHIELD-HYDRA war. Over twelve levels, ten hadn't been unlocked yet and Skye found herself only wanting to unlock one level at a time if possible.

A knock on her door made her pause and listen, closing her eyes she allowed the rhythm of the person's heart to be mentally cataloged for a second. What would have taken a few moments to decipher who it was without moving to open the door, she knew who it was instantly. Only one heart beat matched her own and the owner was not on her good list at that moment.

"Go away Ward." She raised her voice, turning her attention back to the blueprints and the roster.

The door slid open anyways and she turned, about ready to use her gift to push him out. However, the object in his hands made her pause. He said nothing as he moved across the room and set the tray of food on the desk. "You can break my bones if you want or shoot me, your preference, but only after you've eaten."

She turned back to the task, "thanks but I'm not interested."

"Skye, you need to eat. Sparky and Yo-Yo mentioned you haven't left your room except to deliver bunk assignments." Hesitantly he put his hands on her arms and instantly she found herself relaxing against him.

"Why do you always do this?" She whispered as she let the roster drop on the desk.

"Do what?" He dropped his hands to her hips and kissed her head. "Make your anger at me disappear?"

Skye nodded as she let her eyes survey the food he'd brought to her. Instead of one of his normally healthy meals, he'd brought her two slices of pizza and a brownie with a mug of green tea. "You're trying to get on my good side, bringing me food that I love."

"No, you haven't eaten in a while and the carbs will help you get some energy to finish a portion tonight." Ward reached for the mug and handed it to her. "I know you're angry at me and given your history of holding things against me, it'll probably be the next decade before I'm forgiven."

She turned to him, the mug still in her hands as their eyes connected. "Good, at least you know I won't be forgiving you anytime soon. Biology be damned, I can only take so much of your possessive, demanding attitude. My DNA is making me say 'yes I agree' but my head is going 'I will shoot you if you do that again'."

"If you ever stop being stubborn and headstrong I would become concerned." Ward smiled at her as he rubbed her arm, "I love you the way you are."

She put a finger to his lips, "don't say that, not yet. You may be ready but I'm not."

"Fair enough." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll leave you to your work."

As he made it to the door, Skye knew despite how she felt about him he'd take care of her. She remembered what Lincoln said, they'd be symbiotic and no matter what they needed each other to survive. "Thanks babe."

"Always." He closed the door behind himself as she took a drink of her tea and sat at her desk to eat.

* * *

 **Evening - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - New York State**

* * *

It was in the early hours of the morning that the proximity alarm went off. Everyone on Skye's central team, along with Ward, gathered in the Security Center. No one said anything that they were all geared as if they had jumped out of bed and just dressed for battle. Ward activated the holotable and brought up the security cameras that were strategically placed on random trees that sat on the surface of the land on top of the base.

"SHIELD." Ward spoke with a seething voice and they all saw the image of Kara Palamas, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter. "They're here but they won't be able to access the entrance without Inhuman DNA and there's the darts that would incapacitate them if they aren't registered with the system. If they got a tracker on any of us of any kind, they're just looking at solid ground."

Lincoln shook his head, "why would they come here? Daisy made it clear that the habitat is off-limits."

Skye looked at Ward, "Lincoln take Ward to medical and scan him for anything that could potentially be a tracker. They'd be looking for you if they're here. None of us have left in the last five weeks."

"Skye I wouldn't…"

She put a hand on his arm, "I know you wouldn't but I wouldn't put it past them. Go with Lincoln, the rest of us will wait and watch."

Not even ten minutes later the two men were back and Lincoln laid a small tube only a centimeter big on the holotable. Ward looked at all of them at the table, they all stared at him with silence till Joey spoke. "You lead them here?"

"I know some of you have differing opinions of me but I'm a part of this community…"

"Actually according to the treaty you aren't." Cora spoke softly then put up her hands, "I'm just telling the truth."

Yo-Yo looked at those beside her, "he's an asshole sure but he wouldn't risk Daisy. She's his genetic match, he couldn't do anything that could hurt her."

Skye put up her hand, "kidnapped me three times, threw a few good punches and deceived me. I'd call that hurting me." She saw Ward look at her with a mock glare. "Sorry babe, it's true."

Lincoln shook his head, "no Yo-Yo is right. Once the gene is fully activated neither of you can do anything that would harm one another. It's rooted in primal instinct to protect the genetic mate. Ward could not have intentionally done this, someone tagged him.

"Guys, how strong is the ceiling?" One of the techs behind them spoke and they all turned to the guy. "We have a missile incoming."

Ward shook his head, "it's made to withstand even Lash's powers. There's nothing getting in, that will just hit the invisible net that is spread across the trees and burn them."

"We can't risk it." Skye looked at Ward, "there are children on this base, innocent people that are being hunted." Biting her lip quickly she smirked, "quinjet is parked under the invisible barrier just south of the river, do you think you could trick them?"

"Are you asking me if I can evade the people that trained me?" Ward smirked at her, "I take that as a dare."

"Just go you asshole before you kill us all on a micro chance it might stop." She stared at him and he nodded.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her thoroughly. "See you soon, I promise."

As he made it out the door of the Security Center, Skye yelled at him. "And don't die, it's my job to kill you!"

Alisha just shook her head, "you two are the strangest genetic match I have ever seen."

Skye just shrugged, "wouldn't trade him, even if it got rid of the traits that make him an asshole."

"Probably needs it to put up with you." Joey made the comment and Skye smiled as she manipulated to holotable to keep track of Ward's genetic signature.

* * *

 **Outside Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - New York State**

* * *

Ward moved through the habitat towards the entrance, aware that time was not his friend. It'd been a while since he'd worked against the clock like the moment called for. HYDRA had allowed him to do things at his pace and when he was at the habitat it was like a nice relaxing vacation. The exiting stairs lead to a small shed, large enough for an SUV, which was hidden by cloaking technology.

Exiting the shed, he made his way between the trees to the location where Kara, Morse and Hunter were. He knew Coulson and May weren't far behind, probably waiting for confirmation of sight. While he could run away, they'd still bomb the area to prevent him from returning and the habitat had no weapons to defend itself. Skye could destroy it but she risked the treaty if she attempted it. That being so, it left him as a rogue Inhuman, to destroy it. Turning his attention to the sky he saw the missile bearing down, it would only be a matter of seconds till it arrives.

Thinking of the danger it presented to Skye, to the twins and all the innocents his hand flamed immediately. Moving from behind one of the trees he risked being seen to do something he'd only done once when he'd been a newly born Inhuman. Holding his hand out, he focused all his attention on destroying the missile and let the fire role. It shot out, a long column and headed straight for the weapon as it neared the habitat. He knew the column had gotten the attention of all the agents looking for him.

A bullet hit him as the column reached the missile, causing it to explode midair. His shoulder gained the first bullet, followed by another to his right torso. Looking down he saw the bullets were not blue from ICERs but green from ATCU tech used to take down Inhumans. Groaning, he felt a third hit his leg and he fell to the ground. Seconds later Kara and Morse stood over him with guns at his head.

"One bullet…" Kara's voice was void of emotion but it was Morse that spoke.

"Coulson makes the call, it'll only be a few moments before the sedative from the darts take effect."

Kara bent down beside Ward and pulled up his sleeve, "suture, a trained physician removed the tracker." She spoke as Ward started feeling blackness surround his vision, the sedative taking effect slowly. "Is this another base of yours?"

Ward turned his attention to her, "I…claim…sanctuary." His words were labored and as his eyes closed he heard Morse speak softly.

"If he claims sanctuary we won't be able to touch him, we have to contact Daisy. Rogue or not, the treaty states that Inhumans can claim sanctuary if they feel hunted by person or organization."

As the sedatives took effect, Ward thought of Skye and the fact all the innocent Inhumans were safe. The twins were safe, no one had been harmed and SHIELD couldn't touch him because of his claim. Skye's loophole had saved him and more importantly saved their relationship. He could only imagine what she felt watching him get shot. If it was anything like he felt when she was emotionally hurt, she'd be seething and prepared to murder those who harmed him.

* * *

 **Two Days Later - SHIELD Base, Location Unknown**

* * *

Skye Johnson stood before Phil Coulson and Melinda May with a mask on her face. She didn't give away her anger at the fact they'd shot Ward. She was used to him getting shot at and knew he probably deserved it most times but the urge to tear apart the people who stood before her was stronger than ever before. They were signing custody of Ward over to her, his claim of sanctuary made it impossible for them to hold him per the treaty. It had been the only loophole she could think of when she'd made the treaty with SHIELD, if Ward claimed sanctuary then he was hers until his release. Ward came and went as he pleased, sometimes he'd show up for days at a time and others he wouldn't be seen for weeks.

"Transfer papers." Coulson handed a thumb driver to her and she took it. "We still want to know what he was doing out in the forest. If HYDRA has a base…"

"I'll get answers and if I feel like its important I'll tell you. As of now, I and those with me do not side with either organization so your war is insignificant to me. Why Ward was there doesn't matter, what matters is that he claimed sanctuary so I'll take him to the habitat." Skye turned and left, the two following as she went. "If you placed any trackers in him then be prepared to know they will be removed. I refuse to let you tag and track him back to the habitat."

Ward was waiting by the base entrance door, his hands in cuffs and chains attached to them. He wore prison grays, no doubt he'd been downstairs in Vault D once again before she arrived. Lincoln and Bryce Fu, a new recruit with the ability to see into organic tissue, stood nearby waiting with Ward.

"We're not just letting the bastard go are we?" Hunter asked as he stood with Morse and Kara.

Coulson nodded, "he claimed sanctuary, we can't hold him because he did so."

"How long before he's back to HYDRA, he's just using the claim as a loophole." Morse made the comment and turned to Coulson. "You have to see that."

"Loophole or not, the claim of sanctuary is part of the treaty." Coulson sighed, "it says all Inhumans, that means rogue ones too."

Bryce nodded to Skye, "one in his back by the shoulder blade."

"Lincoln will remove it during the drive." Skye looked at her former family, "until next time."

* * *

 **Same Day - Road Between SHIELD and Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown**

* * *

They left the Playground and loaded up in their waiting SUV, Skye immediately removed Ward's handcuffs and chains once they were off SHIELD property. Lincoln started opening a medical kit to remove to tracker from Ward's back.

"I have no anesthetic." Lincoln spoke as Ward removed the prison gray scrub top. "I'll have to do this without numbing the area."

Ward turned his head, "just do it."

Skye turned in her chair as Bryce drove, she reached her hand out into the back seat to grab Ward's hand. Squeezing it she met his eyes as Lincoln put on gloves and removed a scalpel from the medical kit. "Vault D?"

"Home sweet home, at least they're consistent." Ward hissed slightly as Lincoln made the incision in his skin. "Whoever was in there before me made a mess of the place."

"My father was held in there, before that was me." She saw Ward's head turn to look at her, "it's a long story."

Lincoln discarded the scalpel and picked up tweezers, "I'm going to remove the tracker. Am I looking forward to any nasty surprises Bryce?"

"Nope, normal tracker with no attachments." The man driving threw out the comment as he kept his attention on the road.

Seconds passed and soon Lincoln was putting the tracker on square gauze. "There it is."

Skye took the tracker and shook her head, "they never learn." She threw it on the floor and crushed it with her boot. "Tracker's gone, we're safe to return to the habitat."

"Did they tag the SUV?" Ward asked as Lincoln started the sutures on his back.

"We didn't check, we'll stop before we get within ten miles of the habitat and examine the car." Skye looked back at him, "I'll check for vibrations on radio frequencies to locate the trackers if they placed them."

Lincoln stripped off his gloves as he looked at Ward. "I'm done, sutures need to stay dry so until it heals don't get it wet." He closed the medical kit as Ward put his shirt back on. "You have a lot of back injuries."

Ward chuckled, "four are courteous of Skye's pistol, a few others are from old missions, one from May and the last is a scar from surgery." He sat back against the seat and pulled on his seatbelt. "Just another scar to add."

"I think they make you sexy." Skye smiled at him as she turned her head. "Everything but the ones I caused, I just think you deserved those."

"I probably did Sweetheart, I probably did." Ward gave her a slight smile and she reached her hand back as she sat straight in her chair. He grasped her hand in his and held it as they moved down the road.

* * *

A/N: Well Skye's loophole came into effect...

Next: Ward finds himself teaching gift-control tactics to newborn Inhumans as two month sanctuary stay continues.

Please read and review.


	13. New Life in the Habitat

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Eight Weeks Post SHIELD-Inhuman Treaty - Skye's Bunk - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - New York**

* * *

The sound of soft whispers woke Grant Ward from sleep to see Skye by the door of her bunk speaking to someone softly. After a few seconds she shut the door and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over her body. Once she was cocooned by the covers and her head on her pillow, Ward turned from his back onto his side. Reaching a hand out, he placed it on her comforter-covered hip.

"Should I be concerned that you're meeting with someone while I'm asleep?"

Skye gave a soft smirk, "you're an ass, go back to sleep." She closed her eyes and allowed herself to settle into the bedding.

Ward moved his hand from her hip to her cheek, rubbing against the soft skin with his thumb as she relaxed. "Sleep well." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, retracting his hand as he settled against the mattress on his back.

He rested his hands on his abdomen as he closed his eyes, prepared to get another few hours of sleep before he needed to be up. As he drifted near unconsciousness, he felt Skye move on the mattress and opened his eyes to see her curling up beside him. Her head rested against his shoulder, her nose nuzzled the skin on his arm as she settled. Once she was relaxed, Ward allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness knowing she was safe beside him.

* * *

 **Next Morning - Gym - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - New York**

* * *

Looking at the newborn Inhumans in front of him, Ward felt like he'd been handed insanity at its finest. They were barely out of their teenage years, unfit in ways Skye never was at the beginning of her training and they still had issues with their gifts. Skye had made it clear that until the two month period of sanctuary was finished, he'd be assigned the task of getting the newborns up to date on hand-to-hand combat. She wanted them well-rounded, not just able to use their gifts but also able to take down an opponent with nothing but their bodies.

So two weeks into his stay at the habitat he found himself with two scrawny teens. He knew Peter Newton and Leah Max were ideal candidates for learning defense strategies but he had to wonder if Skye was punishing him for some unknown reason. When he'd told Skye that they made her look like a secondary year cadet from the academy at the start of her training, he hadn't been kidding. At least she had hidden muscle under curves, the two before him were closing in on a hundred pounds soaking wet. Leah's gift of turning inorganic materials invisible was ideal for the field and having Peter's rock and earth manipulation would be more stable than asking Skye to focus on trying not to blow up a room when dropping the floor from under agents.

"So you're whose training us?" Leah looked at Ward as if he was a two-headed squirrel. "What exactly can you do to prepare us for the field?"

Ward resisted the urge to wipe the smirk off the girl's face. "I trained your leader, I think that makes me qualified." He rubbed his hands together, mindful not to do so hard enough to create a flame due to friction. "First thing we're going to do is work on building muscle, you two barely have any and you're going to need it in order to throw me across the room." He motioned to the other side of the room. "Laps, here and back fifteen times."

"Seriously dude, between Daisy and the power exercises I'm exhausted." Peter groaned and Ward just folded his arms.

"You just got yourself an addition thirty laps, now go."

* * *

The two began their laps and Ward watched them, only turning when he felt a familiar hand on his back. Skye stood beside him, her hands in front of her, fingers linked together as she watched the two trainees. The space between them was a professional distance, something Ward saw her keep during the days. Their nights were a time to be themselves, sitting together with the others in the living area while socialization occurred.

"How are they doing?"

Ward watched as Peter stopped to take a heavy breath between his ninth and tenth lap. "We got a lot of work ahead of us."

Skye nodded as she looked at the two, Leah was continuing the laps as Peter caught his breath while sitting on the floor. "I thought you were exaggerating when you said they made me look like a second year cadet."

"Not in the slightest." Ward moved away from her to the two. "Peter you can either stand up and continue the laps or I'll make it sixty."

Peter put his arms out, "dude I have powers, I don't need this insanity." He shifted his head to look at Skye. "Tell him I'm right Daisy."

She grabbed a gun from the weapons table and quickly shot Peter. He pulled a dart from his shoulder and stared at it. "That is a protein inhibitor, it inhibits our gifts for up to thirty minutes. You're defenseless now, without training you'd be ATCU custody within seconds."

"What the hell was that for?"

"I asked Director Ward to help you learn, to teach you like he taught me. You need to know hand-to-hand combat, I don't expect more than basic training but you need it all the same. Everyone here has some basic training, enough to hold their own till their team mates arrive to help them." She walked over to Peter and hauled him up by his arms, "laps now!"

"Done!" Leah came to stand in front of Ward. "Am I good to leave?"

Ward chuckled as he folded his arms and nodded his head towards the punching bag. "Agent Johnson will help you tape your hands then you'll work on keeping your hands up."

* * *

Two hours passed and Peter never made it to the punching bag as he stopped repeatedly to take breaths. Eventually Ward had him move to a treadmill to start running instead of doing laps. Leah was moving through rotations of laps, punching bags, and push-ups. After two hours and several small breaks, Ward dismissed them with a warning what Skye found familiar. She smirked as she watched Ward stare at the two teens.

"If you're late tomorrow, fifteen push-ups for every minute you are late."

"You can't be serious?" Peter gasped as he stared at Ward in exasperation.

"Oh he is very serious." Skye chuckled, "I was only late once, I learned quickly and so will you."

Leah pulled on Peter's arm, "let's go before we find ourselves doing something else."

They disappeared and Skye moved to Ward, taking his water bottle before he could grab it from the table. He smirked as he snatched it from her hands as he towered over her. Skye looked up at him as she watched him take a sip of water. "Stupid tall person, spar with me?"

Ward put the bottle down and eyed her, "will you knock me on my ass if I look at you like the last time we sparred?"

"Oh babe." She moved to him and took his hands in hers, her voice turning borderline seductive as she stared into his eyes. "You can look at me all you want but can you look and win?"

"I'll take that as a challenge." He chuckled and backed up on the mats, motioning for her to come at him. "Shall we Sweetheart?"

"Oh we shall." Skye moved onto the mat and smirked at him.

* * *

 **Evening - Living Area - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - New York**

* * *

Laughter surrounded the living area of the habitat's first level as Skye, her central team and Ward sat playing Monopoly. The kids were enjoying themselves, laughing as Ward had to pay up to Skye for a fifth time. The leader seemed to dominate the board at the expense of others but they were all having fun. A shifting noise made them look up to see Leah and Peter sitting on the couch across from the eight.

"My turn!" Ellie jumped up and grabbed the dice from where Ward rolled them. She rolled and jumped up in place. "Eight, Free Parking means it's all mine!" She moved her dog and collected the money that laid under the space. "Look at what I got!" She turned and showed Ward the money she had in hand.

He chuckled and gathered Ellie, tickling her as she laughed. Eventually Ellie settled on Ward's knee and he held her while Davie rolled the dice for his turn. "What did you get there Bud?"

"I have to pay rent to Lincoln." He sighed, "I don't have enough though."

"Here Davie." Ellie handed the money she collected during her turn. "You can pay me back later."

Her brother turned to her, "you sure?"

"Yeah, we're family so we help each other." She waved the fake bills and Davie took them.

"Thanks Ellie." He counted out the money for Lincoln and handed it over to the man.

Ward smiled at Ellie, "that was generous of you."

"He's my brother and you said we have to take care of each other." Ellie smiled at the man whose knee she sat on. "I'll always help Davie, it's just a game and he's happy now."

"I'm proud of you Princess." Ward kissed her head and set her on her feet, allowing her to sit by her brother.

* * *

Skye wrapped her arm around Ward's, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You know if you stay here permanently you'd see them more."

Ward looked down at her, "I have a business to run and although I trust Jamison with you, I don't trust him with the company."

"Oh so your business is more important than me?" The comment was made with a hint of humor and Ward gave a soft chuckle.

"No, I just know if he pissed you off he'd learn his lesson fast." Leaning down he kissed her and pulled back to find a smile equal to a dozen sunsets. "If he screws up my company it'll take longer to fix everything."

She leaned her head against his arm and Ward pulled away, only to put his arm around her. He leaned back against the couch and Skye went with him, both watching as Joey found himself having to pay more than he had to Yo-Yo, leading to him falling out of the game. Alisha's watch went off and the twins groaned.

"Bedtime guys, come on say your goodnights."

Both twins got up and gave high-fives to Joey, Lincoln and Yo-Yo before hugging both Skye and Ward. Skye gave Davie a hug, promising to see him for breakfast the next morning.

"You and me together for breakfast tomorrow, okay?" She asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Okay."

Ellie gave Ward puppy eyes. "Can you read us a story tonight?"

"Not tonight." The girl's face dropped so he put his hands on her waist to get her attention. "Hey there Princess, I have to make business calls and do adult things. It's really boring, I promise so I'm not going to be having fun." He bopped her nose with his finger, "tomorrow night I'll read you both separate stories of your choice okay?"

"Promise?" She put up her pinky, "you have to pinky swear."

He took her pinky in his, "I promise and I don't break my promises."

"Okay." She smiled and hugged Skye before following her brother down the hall with Alisha.

Skye smirked at Ward, "sucker."

"Pot meet kettle." He checked his watch, "but I do have to make those calls. I'll be in our bunk if you need me."

* * *

Without another word he got up and left the room, Skye started helping Lincoln put up the game as Yo-Yo flipped through cable channels. Lincoln looked over at Leah and Peter to see them watching the three present in the room. He boxed up the game and Skye walked over to the cabinet to put it with the rest of the games. After putting up the game, she left for her bunk and to talk to Ward. Opening the small mini-fridge by the bar, the electrically gifted man handed both teens a soda.

"What's got you two hyper-vigilant?" He sat down beside them and Leah shook her head.

"What's the deal with those two, Director Ward and Agent Johnson? He all but killed us with training today and Daisy, well she shot Peter with some type of gun to suppress his powers."

Lincoln chuckled, "I assume you went through Judy's course regarding Inhuman community and history?"

"You mean the crazy Chinese lady?" Peter nodded, "I think she's missing some brain cells."

"She's from one of the older settlements, she moved here when word of the treaty spread. If you went through her course then you know what Genetic Matches are."

"Yeah." Leah put her soda down and put her arms around her legs. "Two people who are genetically matched to be mates, not that I would use that term."

Lincoln nodded, "that's what Ward and Daisy are, they're each other's genetic match. Unlike most they've been through their fair share of issues so they aren't the typical genetic matches you'll see around here. Some days they get along and other days you'd rather be in hell then to be around one of their fights." He shrugged, "but they're loyal to each other so they'll likely back each other up on everything they do."

Joey smirked, "yeah unless one of them pissed off the other, that's when you ask for something because it gets interesting."

"Shut up Joey before you make matters worse!" Yo-Yo hit the man upside the head. "Look, just stay with the training because it's worth it. If Daisy shot you, it's because she was proving a point."

"Yeah." Lincoln stood up and walked over to the fridge, withdrawing a beer from inside. "The only one who is likely to be shot by friendly fire is Ward, she's always threatening to do that."

* * *

 **Same Evening - Skye's Bunk - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - New York**

* * *

Skye found Ward sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand. She knew the look on his face so she moved to stand between his legs and immediately one of his hands rested at her waist. Ward continued to mess with his phone but his fingers caressed the skin under her shirt. After a few minutes of her brushing her fingertips in the small hairs of his neck, Skye pulled his chin up to look into his eyes.

"Bad news?"

Ward merely looked at her, "nothing major, just an issue with a transport of weapons. My old friend Malick, who hates the new HYDRA I created, he basically hijacked a transport and left his usual calling card." He looked back down at his phone. "Happens every so often, nothing to worry about really. It's a cat-mouse game we have, old HYDRA and new HYDRA aren't the best of friends."

"Does he know about us?"

"No, I've made sure of that." Ward looked up at her to see her worry. Putting down the phone, his hands went to her waist. "Skye, your priority is your safety then our people. HYDRA has a habit of experimenting on people like us so I'd never let him know what I am, much less you."

Skye nodded and leaned down to kiss him, Ward let his hands slip into her short locks. Deepening the kiss, Skye let her hands travel to the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up. Ward immediately stopped her hands, pulling back as she bit her lip. She made good use of trying to pull innocent eyes on him. "What?"

"Sweetheart, as much as I would love to throw you on the bed…"

"Which you can totally do." She slipped her fingers into the short hairs of his neck for a second time. "I have no objections to you having your way with me."

He chuckled and cupped her cheek, "as much as I would love to have my way with you, I won't let your fears mandate such a huge step. When you're ready, I mean really ready then I'll keep you in bed for days." Ward stood up and leaned down to kiss her. "You're safe, we're safe I promise."

As he left the room Skye huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "It wasn't fears asshole, I actually do want you to throw me down and not let me out of bed." She sat on the bed and laid back against it. "Of course I have to pick the asshole who actually cares too much."

* * *

A/N: Skye why?

Next: Skye and her team find another newborn Inhuman and have to face ATCU after months of not seeing them.

Please read and review


	14. The Dangers of Death

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Nine Weeks Post SHIELD-Inhuman Treaty - Unspecified Location - Albany, New York**

* * *

Grant Ward crouched down beside Skye as she concentrated on figuring out how many men were beyond the corner they were headed towards. She opened her eyes and put up four fingers, Ward nodded as Lincoln and the others set their modified weapon darts to ICER rounds. Skye counted off with her fingers before they moved around the corner, around boxes and other objects in the warehouse. They found their newborn Inhuman strapped to a chair with a bullet to his head.

Skye turned quickly only to be hit with a protein suppressant. She saw Rosalind Price on the upper portion of the warehouse smirking. She turned quickly to see a dart in Ward's neck as men rushed in and fired at all of them. "No, Rosalind stop!"

"Detain them all!" Price gave the order and ICER rounds were fired before anyone could move to defend themselves.

"You have to stop!" Lincoln yelled as an ICER round hit him.

Silence seemed to permeate the warehouse as all six Inhumans lay unconscious. Price moved down to the main floor and was joined by Gideon Malick. "All Inhumans, just like I told you."

Malick bent down beside Ward's body, "I always thought he was too cocky for his own good. Now we know why he thinks he's better than us." He stood up and nodded, "we'll show him his place." The man's attention settled on Skye as she lay only a foot from Ward. "Who's the girl?"

"Daisy Johnson, formerly Phil Coulson's protégé before she left with her people. Now she leads the Inhuman Community." Price moved forward and gave a slight smirk. "Ward's pet project, protected at all times when she's not with him."

"Good, she'll do well in helping us break him."

* * *

 **Four Hours Later - ATCU/HYDRA Base - Unknown Location**

* * *

Skye felt a buzzing as she started hearing muffled words, her senses were in overdrive as she immediately knew she was tied to a chair. Opening her eyes she saw Ward sitting across from her in a similar position. A door opened and she found Price moving into the room with a medic, who held a tray with needles and other equipment.

"Young Miss Johnson I see you're finally awake." She turned to the medic, "administer it."

The medic immediately injected Skye in her neck and then moved to inject Ward in his neck as well. Immediately the medic left the room and Skye tried to undo the rope binding her to the chair but found herself unable. "Why are you doing this?"

"Let me be clear about something." Price made her way over to Skye. "You're only here because you're worth something during our interrogation."

"Now don't stress the girl out too much." Skye watched a foreign man make his way through the door and stood by Price. "Miss Johnson we haven't had the pleasure, I'm Gideon Malick and unfortunately Mr. Ward has made a mess of my organization."

Before she could respond, Skye felt the shift in Ward's heart beat and knew he was awake. Her eyes confirmed her senses as Ward opened his eyes and picked up his head. "Ward…"

Ward's eyes immediately went to her and he started struggling in the chair. "Don't touch her Malick, your fight is with me."

Malick chuckled and turned to Price, "pet project indeed. Tell me Mr. Ward, were you planning on turning the reins of your little organization over to the very people we are trying to rid the world of? I find it interesting that HYDRA hunts the very thing you are."

"Let her go!" Ward all but roared and Skye knew he was close to breaking, his gift meant he burned through protein suppressants like they were nothing but embers in a fire.

"Ward stop, you're only going to make it worse." She put a slight beg in the statement and his eyes caught hers. Immediately he stopped and she gave a slight nod, assuring him she was fine for the moment.

Both Malick and Price watched as Skye made Ward stop his outburst. Price smiled slightly, "tell me Miss Johnson, what does Mr. Ward have you do beyond being an expert on Inhumans?"

"Go to hell!" Skye shot the statement out without care, her eyes staying on Ward's.

"Bring the other Inhuman!" Price yelled to the guard, "the one that questioned her location." She looked at Malick for only a second. "Let's see if she cooperates if one of her people is endangered. She knows what we do to Inhumans here."

* * *

Lincoln was dragged in moments later and pushed the floor by the guard, still weak from the sedative and protein suppressant. He looked immediately from Ward and Skye to Price. "You have to stop, you don't understand what you're doing."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing." Price looked down at him, "don't worry about your leader, she'll be put on ice like the rest of you."

The electrically gifted Inhuman moved to his knees and shook his head. "You'll kill us all if you touch either of them. You don't understand the consequences of using them against each other, even your suppressants won't matter in the end if you continue."

Malick lowered to one knee beside Lincoln, "tell what we're doing wrong? What is so dangerous about using a weakness?"

Lincoln shook his head, "they're a genetic match, a union sacred among Inhumans. You are essentially using a spouse against each other and if you don't stop, the instinct to protect their mate will override everything. When it does, it doesn't matter who gets in the way they will destroy you and everyone here. It doesn't matter if they are Inhuman or human, Ward and Daisy won't stop till we lay under rubble and fire."

"Simple then, we'll kill one." He stood up and Lincoln shook his head.

"The living genetic match will become homicidal in a way you've never seen before. You have to stop and let us all go or everything you consider important will be nothing but ash."

* * *

Price moved to Skye and immediately Ward struggled against the bonds holding him. "Interesting that you actually care about something Mr. Ward, I was told you only cared about revenge."

Skye looked up at Price, "you'll regret ever holding us hostage."

"I doubt that." Price used a finger to lift Skye's chin. "See, you two have been given protein suppressants, you can't use your gifts."

"I can't but you gave it to a man that literally holds fire, he burns through drugs if he gets angry enough." She turned back to look at Ward, "now!"

Ward's arms flamed and immediately he stood up, making his way to Price. The woman backed up as did Malick, Lincoln made his way over and untied Skye from her chair. She attempted to use her gifts but found herself unable. She moved around Ward, not caring that he planned on killing the two people who had kidnapped them. Lincoln followed her out of the room, assisting in the disablement of guards in the hall.

"Where to now?" Lincoln looked at his leader for guidance.

"Now we free our people and get out of this place." Skye grabbed the weapons the guards had on them and handed one to Lincoln.

* * *

Alarms went off and the hall suddenly flooded with ATCU agents, each firing at Skye or Lincoln but were soon dropped by weapons. Skye started using her SHIELD training to take out the guards, each easily dispatched as they got near her. A few gave even fights and the last broke Skye's arm but she continued knocking him back till she could kick him into the concrete wall. The sound of his head hitting the concrete made her turn to see Lincoln watching in surprise.

"I didn't always have my gift." She made the statement as she moved towards the room where Ward had been but the smoke spouting from the room signified that he'd burned something. She emerged, his fireproof clothing smoking but otherwise unharmed. "Ward…"

He caught her by her arms and immediately noticed her hiss as he gripped her broken arm. His grip became gentle as he surveyed her for further injuries but found none. Ward turned his attention to Lincoln and gave a nod. Lincoln nodded back, confirming he was fine as well. The three made their way down the halls, the shaking of the building made Skye put her arm against the wall, feeling for the vibrations.

"Where is it?" Ward asked as she removed her hand.

"Two levels up and there are familiar heartbeats, ones I've sensed before but I can't say who."

Lincoln handed Ward one of the various weapons they'd gotten from the guards. "I say we get our people and get out of here."

"They'll be in the cryogenic preservation room." Skye stated as Ward surveyed her arm. "If I had my guanlets then they'd hold the break."

Ward nodded as his hand rested on her back, "we'll find them with the weapons they took from us. Probably in a location with the rest of our gear." He turned his attention to Lincoln, "turn your attention to finding our gear and we'll get out people."

"No we need to stay together." Skye looked between them, "we don't have radios."

* * *

They moved through the hall and up the stairs, looking into rooms to find where their people were. The sound of footsteps made Ward push Skye back and Lincoln took the other side of the hall with both men keeping weapons ready. A quick nod between them both had the men moving around the corner, guns aimed at those coming down the hall. Instead of HYDRA they found May, Hunter and Kara weapons raised.

"Lincoln?" Hunter narrowed his eyes, "what are you doing here? More importantly what is he doing here?" His gun trained on Ward immediately.

"We were working another newborn case." Skye moved from around the corner and looked at the three. "Seems Price and Gideon Malick decided to kidnap me and Ward, taking our people prisoner."

"You makes sense but not Ward." Kara made the statement as she lowered her weapon slightly. "Why kidnap someone from their own organization?"

Ward lowered his weapon and holstered it. "Malick runs the old world dominating, kill all enemies HYDRA. I run the new one as a world security firm, two different HYDRAs and he hates me to say the least. Kidnapped me to kill me, Price wanted Skye and the rest of her team."

Lincoln looked between them, "we're trying to find our people now."

"We'll help you but when it's over we go our separate ways." May stated as she looked between them.

* * *

The sound of heavy boots made them all start towards where May and the other agents came from. Skye drew her gun as did Ward as they moved up stairs towards the next floor. Shots were fired and they looked down to see Malick and Price with recovered agents.

"You didn't kill them?" Skye asked Ward as he moved to fire down the stairs. "Normally I'd be happy about you not killing but why not?"

"I didn't want a lecture from you about not preserving human life." He looked back at her as he quickly reloaded the gun in his hand.

Skye leaned over to fire a shot, "normally yes but not with them."

Hunter shook his head as she fired down the stairwell, "we should get going and stop wasting bullets."

Ward placed a hand on Skye's stomach and pushed her back against the wall. "Move now, Hunter's right."

* * *

They moved up the stairwell and made it to the floor above them, the main floor that was not a basement level. Running down the hall, they looked through windowed rooms trying to find the cryo-preservation room. The sound of gun fire made them all turn and fire on Malick's agents, crouching down they each fired and hit a few of the men.

"Ward give up now and I'll let your friends go." Malick's voice rang out, "safe and sound like all the other Inhumans."

Ward gave a soft chuckle, "your lies aren't believable Malick. We can agree to disagree on the fact you don't just want me dead but also my people."

"I don't want you all dead, working for me is a compromise. You're right, you have a view for the future and with me, we could both achieve a new world order."

"I prefer the current order." Ward checked the cartridge on his gun, finding three bullets left. "In fact, SHIELD's prison cell is a lot more preferable to your little organization."

Price's voice cut through, "Daisy give up because you won't find your friends. They've already been moved from this location."

"I don't believe that, you couldn't move my people in the time between our capture and this moment. I can promise that I'll be breaking Inhuman Laws to kill you by the time I'm done."

Ward looked at Skye and rotated his finger, a signal for them to move. "Go now, we can make it down the next hallway if we move now."

Skye turned to Lincoln and the SHIELD agents reloading their weapons. "Go now, we can put a hallway between us and them if we move."

* * *

They started moving and a brush of fire past them made them all turn, Skye turned to see Ward falling to the ground. The gunshot to his back visible as he landed against the concrete. Lincoln's eyes went wide as Skye moved to Ward, bending down to touch his shoulder. "Oh shit."

"Is this good or bad for us?" Hunter asked as Skye checked for a pulse and shook Ward.

"Ward?" She shook his shoulder, "Grant please." She looked up at Lincoln with tears in her eyes. "Help him."

Lincoln was about to talk when he saw Malick and the agents closing in. "Daisy we have to go now."

She shook her head, "I can't leave him."

"Daisy he's gone." Lincoln looked at her, "we have to go, we have to get back to the habitat now."

Skye ran her thumb across Ward's cheek, "no, he can't be gone."

"He is, Daisy I'm sorry but he is." Her eyes closed but when they opened Lincoln saw anger and rage in them. "Daisy think, no you need to think beyond the pain."

She was silent as she stood, walking towards Malick with a gun in one each hand. Firing the weapons, Skye watched as Malick backed up. When they ran out of bullets, she threw the weapons aside and put up her hand. The suppressant having worn off caused the building around her to start to crumble.

"You will pay for what you've done."

Hunter swallowed, "um she's never been this crazy before."

"It's the wrath of a genetic match." Lincoln grabbed the ICER attached to Kara's hip and pointed it at Skye. The dust and pieces of concrete fell to the floor, the ceiling falling around them in small pieces. "Her genetic match is dead, the living match becomes homicidal as a result. She'll bring the building down on everyone, not caring who dies as long as it kills her as well."

"What are you talking about?" May asked above the rumble of the concrete falling.

"I'm saying Ward and Daisy are genetic matches, it's the Inhuman equivalent to a soul mate. Once a match recognizes each other they become intertwined, linked symbiotically but it's dangerous. If one dies, the other becomes homicidal for revenge and then kills themselves. You saw it once, in Daisy's parents. Her father wasn't Inhuman but he had the gene. Despite not being a genetic match, you saw the homicidal tendencies that come with anger and rage at the loss."

* * *

Lincoln fired the weapon twice and instantly Skye fell, the building or what was left of it settled. They saw Malick, Price and the agents gone from where they'd been. May moved to Skye and picked her up as Lincoln threw Ward's body of his shoulder. Looking at the other two agents, he nodded straight ahead. They started moving and headed for the exit.

"Your people, we need to find them." Kara made the side comment and Lincoln met her eyes.

"Your quinjet can determine their location. I need to get Ward to the jet and attempt to see if I can revive him." He looked back ahead, "we'll lose our leader if I can't."

May and Hunter shared a look before the Brit spoke softly. "Agent Kurt can revive those who haven't been dead long or if they've been preserved. She's at our secondary base, out of the way so Price never killed her. She could revive him if given the chance."

"Daisy would refuse a SHIELD base, I have to go with what she'd want when she's herself."

"We'll have her meet us at a neutral location." May made the offer and Lincoln nodded.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Post Inhuman-ATCU Confrontation - Airborne - Location Unknown**

* * *

The quinjet was in the air and headed to a neutral location a few thousand kilometers away from where they were. As they headed towards the location, Lincoln examined Ward and found the bullet was still inside him. With a medical kit, he removed the bullet and sewed the wound shut, hoping it helped when the SHIELD agent arrived. It was the sound of a soft groan that made Lincoln turn suddenly to see Skye waking up.

"Daisy?" Lincoln touched her arm and saw her eyes open, the ICER rounded never lasted long on her due to repeated use. The suppressants had a short time too so he understood why all three were repeatedly injected. Brown eyes opened and he saw her look around, he knew she'd see it wasn't their own quinjet that would have to retrieved from the location they'd originally gone to find the newborn Inhuman. "Hey."

"Ward?" She sat up and then looked to the ground where Ward laid on a black body bag that the quinjet had in supply. "No…" she was on the floor immediately, despite her broken arm which had long been forgotten especially when she'd fired weapons with it. "No, please no."

He watched as she cried, caressing Ward's face as she did so. Eventually her forehead rested on Ward's shirt and tears stained it. Hunter stepped forward and attempted to touch her till Lincoln grabbed the man's arm. "Watch it mate."

Leaning in slightly, the doctor whispered to Hunter. "Don't touch her, she could go into a homicidal rage any moment. Right now she's grieving but touching her could bring her out of it. Do you want to risk your life?"

"Right." Hunter watched beside him as Skye cried, her forehead against Ward's shirt-covered chest while her uninjured hand curled into the shirt.

Lincoln bent down beside Skye, "Daisy we have a way to save him." Her head rose and she looked at him, her face stained with tears. "Agent May said the woman who brought her back is still on their base and she's going to meet us at a neutral location. Just hold on because he'll be back with you in a few hours."

"Okay." She turned back to Ward and cupped his neck, caressing the skin with her fingers. "I can't lose him, I need him to breath, to live."

"He's your match, you need each other." Lincoln reached out slowly and touched her arm. "You just need to think beyond the pain for a little while longer."

She looked up at him, "I feel nothing but pain."

"I know you do."

"Your match hasn't been found, you know nothing." Skye turned her attention back to Ward, her hand resting on his chest as she sat beside his body.

* * *

 **Three Hours Post Inhuman-ATCU Confrontation - Unknown Location**

* * *

They arrived and waited till a second quinjet landed, Lincoln watched as Skye merely looked out the open back. Coulson and a blond moved up the ramp and it seemed Coulson was taken aback by the person requiring revival. He looked to May and she nodded, as if confirming his assessment. The man put an arm out to stop Agent Kurt's movements forward.

"I can't agree to this. I won't let her revive Grant Ward, his death needs to stay permanent."

Lincoln took a step forward, "then you condemn us all."

"I don't see how, HYDRA has no ties with your community and we have an alliance."

Skye stood up and moved around Lincoln, "you won't stand in her way. I'll destroy our alliance if you prevent her from bringing him back. His death equals your own." Her words were as dark as her tone, Coulson took a step back as she advanced.

"Daisy…"

"She's in a homicidal rage." Lincoln spoke softly, "it's the result of his death. Genetic matches are symbiotic, they need each other to survive or this is the result. She doesn't care about anything but reviving her match or causing as much pain as she feels before she kills herself."

Coulson looked between Skye and Lincoln, "what does that mean?"

"Genetic matches are to Inhumans what soul mates are to humans. Compatibility down to the genetic level in so many ways. She controls his anger and in return he keeps her steady. He has to live or she'll destroy us all, her people and yours, before she kills herself." Lincoln looked to Agent Kurt, "please revive him before it's too late."

"She's the Inhuman leader?" Kurt asked Lincoln in motion to Skye.

"Yes, she's our leader and he's her mate."

* * *

Kurt ignored Coulson and bent down beside Ward, touching his chest over his heart. Everyone watched as pale skin began to become healthy again and his chest started to move up and down. She sat back just as he took a gasping breath of air, at the same time Skye gave a soft gasp as well. The leader turned her head to see Ward and immediately still in her advance on Coulson. Lincoln recognized the growing redness on Ward's hands and immediately grabbed him under his arm, his motion to Kurt had her doing the same. They moved him down the ramp as quickly as possible. Just as they reached the outside fire encased him, Lincoln pushed Kurt back so the flames wouldn't harm her.

Brown eyes opened and they watched Ward stand up, the flames coming under control as he surveyed the area. Skye said nothing but moved to him, wrapping her arms around him despite the flames encasing his arms. His attention was on her, his arms circling her and they all watched as his flaming arms didn't harm her. "You were dead." Skye finally spoke as she buried her head in his chest. "I felt nothing but pain, I wanted to die."

Ward buried his nose in her hair as the flames on his arms died away. "I'm here Skye and I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled her head back and looked at him. "Good, because I love you." Turning away she looked at Kurt while wiping her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're my leader." The agent stepped forward. "Can I claim sanctuary as well?"

Lincoln put a hand on her arm, "you can go back with us if that's what you want."

"Better than a protected cell to keep me alive." She looked back at Coulson, "no offense sir."

Hunter put his hands on his hips. "Can someone tell me what the hell we just did?"

"We need to get you two home." Lincoln made the statement and then looked at Kurt, "and Agent Kurt as well."

She put out her hand, "Marisol Kurt but you can call me Mari."

He took her hand and smiled, "Lincoln Campbell."

"We'll return your quinjet." Lincoln said as he guided Mari to the one sitting a few hundred feet away. Ward looked at Coulson and his team as he hugged Skye to his side as they followed Lincoln.

* * *

May moved to stand beside Coulson, he looked to her for a moment. "You believe Campbell?"

"About them being genetic matches?" She stared at the four as they headed towards the second quinjet. "Not for a moment. He's brainwashed her somehow, HYDRA probably has better equipment now to do so without leaving a trace."

"We're just letting them leave?" Hunter asked with his hand motioning to the second quinjet.

Kara stood beside the man who was her best friend's ex-husband/current fiancé. "They all have powers of some kind Hunter, you really want to test them? Besides, Skye did almost kill us twice."

"Daisy, her name is Daisy." May made the statement, "Ward made her use her old name. Her people still use Daisy, so we will too."

* * *

A/N: That was my longest chapter...

Next: Skye tries to help Lincoln as he struggles with something huge and Ward attempts to settle into life at the habitat.

Please read and review


	15. Two Pieces that Fit

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Two Days Post Inhuman-ATCU Confontation - Skye's Bunk - Inhuman Habitat, Unknown Location - New York**

* * *

Skye felt a hand running through her short locks as she woke to the sound of a steady heartbeat. The feeling of soft skin and firm muscle under her hand made her smile as she stretched her legs out, her left hitting Ward's knee as she did so. She tilted her head back as she opened her eyes, greeted by soft whiskey-colored eyes as they stared at her. Ward looked at her as if she was the center of his universe and she felt like it, wrapped up in his arms under warm bedding. A smile spread across her face as she ran her hand down his side.

"Morning." Her voice was a whisper and he merely kissed her forehead as he ran his hand down her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." His voice was soft, much softer than she'd ever heard him speak. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good." Skye chuckled as she left a kiss to his chest. "You know how to party, I'm pretty sure the entire habitat knows what we were doing last night."

Ward let a soft chuckle go, "they'll get over it eventually."

"Hmm." She just hummed as she relaxed against him and looked at the ceiling. "Is that a crack?"

He looked up at the ceiling to see the crack across the ceiling. "I guess I did a good job then."

"Better than good actually." She huffed as she sat up and looked down at him. "It's kind of unfair, me cracking my ceiling but nothing was set on fire."

"I wasn't angry," Ward sat up and gently pushed her down onto the bed, leaning over her. "In fact I was the opposite of angry. Just like…" he paused his words to kiss across her shoulder and between her breasts to her stomach, "I am now."

* * *

A pounding on Skye's door made them pause, the noise was followed by Lincoln's voice. "Rise and shine guys. We need help restoring the damage you two caused last night."

Skye smirked before she started laughing, it was an innocent laughter that made Ward smile. He sat back on his legs and watched her scramble for fresh clothes. Grabbing the clothes she threw on the bed for him, Ward took a moment to watch her dress in cotton underwear, black skinny jeans, a black tank with an olive green military-like shirt over it. Looking up at him she turned in a circle as if showing off.

"Come on Hellfire, put away that sexiness so no one else can see." She leaned against the wall to watch him.

As soon as he was dressed he moved to her and leaned down to kiss her. He cupped her cheeks softly, eyes gazing on her as if she was the most precious jewel in the world. "My Skye."

"Always yours." She turned her head to kiss his palm.

* * *

They left their bunk and made their way to the living area, they found Alisha and Joey relaxing in blankets. Despite being recovered in the early hours of the morning from the abandoned ATCU with five other Inhumans, they looked like they were still freezing from the cryogenic preservation. Judy Weller and Pei Feng, two of the elders from Afterlife, moved immediately to Skye and Ward. Skye nodded her head to both, giving them her respect, but Judy raised her chin up with a single finger.

"You are no longer a child." The woman smiled, "you will lead us as you could not before. You lacked the piece that your mother abandoned."

"I don't understand."

Judy smiled at her, "your mother had one who completed her yet she denied him. She chose your father, one that would destroy her and after everything, her heart blamed him. She walked alone, no wisdom beyond the knowledge of her people. Jiaying did not know the knowledge of emptiness, of pain without end nor did she understand that to lead, we must have strength beyond our gifts."

"She did not have a match." Pei Feng smiled at her, "our kind were created as weapons but we were created in pairs meant to enlarge the forces we served. We are not meant to walk alone, our gifts create strength but also weakness."

"A pair has always led, one in the light and one in the dark."

Lincoln's snort made them turn to see him. "They're trying to congratulate you on the…" he waved his hand as if searching for a word, "consummation of your match. Basically you're married now, at least by Inhuman custom." He moved over to Skye and nodded to her, "you're also being named an elder, meaning you are officially now our leader."

"Which is awesome!" Joey stated hugging his blanket closer. "The mini-quakes we could have done without though."

Alisha smirked, "maybe we should ignore it all together and focus on Lincoln for a moment." She moved her head to look at her leader, "did he tell you he found his genetic match while you two were rocking the house?"

"No!" Skye turned to him, "who is she? Or he, I'm not judging."

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish. "Mari, I couldn't stop thinking about her and we spent the entire night talking. I thought it was strange so I ran a strand of her hair and the gene match was within the range of acceptability."

"He means it was ninety-five percent, the closest to you two in natural pairings." Alisha stood and walked over to them while pulling the blanket closer to her body. "I watched them for five minutes and it's vomit-inducing, too cute for words."

Skye gave a small squeal before composing herself. "Sorry but this is exciting." She smirked, "so when the power goes out we'll know what happened."

The man in question covered his face, "Daisy seriously, don't joke about that."

"Oh I can so joke about that." She poked his chest, "especially since I know you're actually good in bed."

Alisha snorted, "you walked into that one Lincoln."

Joey seemed to be laughing his ass off on the couch while Lincoln turned pink. The man looked at Ward. "Do you mind controlling her?"

Ward put an arm around Skye's middle, "I learned early on you can't control Skye." He kissed her head. "I also learned never to try. Why do you think I had an entire unit as a security detail when she was at HYDRA? I know she'll do whatever she wants and doesn't follow orders well, so they were there to make sure she stayed alive."

Skye put her hands on the arm Ward's wrapped around the front of her shoulders. "See, he knows me so well." She leaned back against him and smiled. "Protective but knows not to coddle me."

* * *

"Did I miss something?" The sound of Mari Kurt's voice made them all turn, she moved from the hall that lead to the kitchen. "Hi, I'm Mari." She held out her hand to Alisha and the duplicator shook it.

"Alisha, I'm sort of like Lincoln's sister. We underwent transition together at the original sanctuary lead by Daisy's mother."

Mari smiled, "nice to meet you Alisha."

"Sorry I'm in a blanket, I was cryogenically frozen by ATCU." She pulled the blanket closer.

"I was wondering why everything was shaking last night." She asked innocently, "did you find the cause."

"Them two right there." Joey pointed at Ward and Skye, "Quake and Hellfire, celebrating their wedding night for lack of better words."

Skye smiled, "guilty but he's good." She smirked, "real good."

"Okay." Mari grimaced. "I don't think everyone needed to know that."

"No secrets here Sweetheart." Joey moved over to them, "like none. I mean, we know everything about everyone. Like how Lauren and Cora are shacking up, thus the reason the secondary water pipes busted a while back." He looked at Mari, "Cora's codename is Trident because she controls water. Lauren has tactile sensation, can feel emotions through touch. No doubt that made things interesting. You know, I might actually ask her about that today."

Skye shook her head, "you need a boyfriend, like yesterday. Found anyone in the dozens that have arrived lately?"

"Yeah, Ramon Martinez, awesome in the sack but a little empty in the head." Joey smirked, "doesn't mean we can't have fun if you catch me."

Judy shook her head, "you need a match, I will find you one." She pointed at Joey, "to calm you down and make you quiet."

"Oh Judy, if you could do that I'd love you forever." He put out his arms to hug her and she slapped his arms. He followed after her as she walked away. "Just make sure he's an amazing cook, I need that. Oh and if he's blond that'd be awesome."

Skye turned her head to look at Ward, "all this makes you miss HYDRA doesn't it?"

"You have no idea." He sighed and kissed her temple. "I should go review the tapes to see if Leah and Peter have kept up with their training." Pulling back he looked into her eyes, "see you later?"

"I'll be here managing these guys." He left without another word and Skye smiled, turning her attention to those in the room. She let her eyes survey each of them as she took in the individuals before her. "Alright guys, we all have things to do so let's do them. Lincoln, take Mari to Infirmary so we can practice minimizing her gift to healing wounds." She looked over at Alisha and Joey both as they stood in blankets. "You two hit your bunks till tomorrow morning."

"You got it boss!" Joey moved past her as did Alisha.

Lincoln looked at Mari with a smile, "come on, I can give you a tour of my second home."

"Please do, I'd like to see who you work your magic."

* * *

 **Midway through the Day - Training Arena- Inhuman Habitat, Unknown Location - New York**

* * *

Skye found herself in the training arena, three Inhumans around her in a circle. She gave a signal and they all went at her at once, she dodged two and used her closed fist to drive one back with a punch that was guided by vibrations. The Inhuman pushed out her hands and a wall of ice formed, only to be knocked down by Skye's powers. One of the other Inhumans attempted to disarm her with hand-to-hand, finding himself knocked back but he used his hands to flip over and jump to his feet. The third, an older teen girl, used a metal baton, which grew into a staff from her ability to manipulate metal. She knocked Skye's feet from under her but the leader jumped back up, delivering a vibrational blow that had the girl laying on her back.

"Good." Skye held out her hand and the girl took it. "You did well today Tracy, you didn't rely on others for an attack."

"Thanks Daisy." She smiled and manipulated the staff to decrease back into a baton. "You are so amazing, what you can do."

Skye smiled and patted her arm. "Hours and days of training. It didn't come overnight, the training took months and even now I'm still learning."

The male wrapped his arms around the teen, "see sis, you can do this."

"Listen to Tristian, he's come a long way but just like him you can do the same." She smiled at them and nodded towards the door. "Go take a cool down and relax."

They didn't have to be told twice and Skye turned to the third, the woman put up a hand and Skye slapped it. "Amazing training today Boss."

"Training can be fun Tori, if only Leah and Peter could figure that out."

"I think they'll realize it." She pointed to Skye's office that surveyed the training arena, the two teens were looking down, Ward beside them. "Maybe we shouldn't have put on a show."

The leader shrugged, "it'll just make them eager next time there's training. Tell me when you want to train again, we'll go a round."

"Of course." Tori made her way out and Skye grabbed a towel from one of the shelves.

* * *

 **Evening - Dining Area - Inhuman Habitat, Unknown Location - New York**

* * *

The day slowly progressed and dinner was a huge affair, most chose to eat by themselves but Skye's team chose to eat together. The twins seemed to be eagerly telling Ward all about their physical training with Kelly. They were just working on basic punches and kicks but they were proud of it.

"And then I made her stumble when he kicked the pads." Ellie declared with enthusiasm as she looked at Ward.

Ward shared a look with Skye as she sat across from him, a smile crossed her face. He turned his attention back to Ellie. "Do you think you could show me after dinner?"

"Yeah!" Davie was the one to exclaim in excitement. "I'll knock you down."

"He can, he's got an awesome punch." Ellie smiled as she ate some of her green beans.

Ward put down his cup as he looked at the two, "you know that you don't use your training unless to defend yourself right?"

"Yeah, that's what Daisy said." Ellie smiled at Skye, "she said our best defense to mean words is to walk away."

"Really?" He looked at Skye, "Sweetheart, I seem to remember you punching and head-butting me when I said some wrong things. Why didn't you just walk away?"

Skye glared at him, "because you were being words that I cannot say at this table. So unfortunately I couldn't walk away and you were forced to endure my physical aggression." Her glare turned into a smile, "but you know that was a long time ago and I love you."

"Oh great." Joey looked between the two, "if you two are going to have one of your epic fights can you do so in your bunk?"

"We're not fighting." Skye stated quickly. "Honestly we're not, you'd know if we were."

Ward reached across the table and took Skye's hand, kissing her knuckles. "The past isn't anything we fight over anymore."

She gave a sweet smile, one with teeth and her eyes shined brightly. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Are you going to marry her?" Ellie asked eagerly, a grin on her face.

Skye smiled at Ellie, "we're already married, at least by Inhuman custom."

"Really?" Davie looked at them skeptically. "Why don't you have wedding rings then?"

"I just haven't found the right ring for her yet." Ward looked at the nine year old beside him and winked. "Can you two help me find the right one for her?"

Ellie nodded as she leaned in, "it has to be perfect."

"And big!" Davie exclaimed loudly. "Girls like big rings."

The table laughed and Mari leaned towards Lincoln, "I didn't know Agent Johnson had children, no one said anything when she was talked about at SHIELD."

"No, they're not Daisy's." Lincoln smiled at the woman beside him. "They're orphans, their parents didn't turn Inhuman and they have no living relatives. Since they were newborn Inhumans they've been here with us but they're closest to Ward and Daisy."

* * *

 **Night - Living Area - Inhuman Habitat, Unknown Location - New York**

* * *

Dinner turned into time in the living area, the Lion King was put on for the kids. Skye curled up against Ward on the couch. He didn't watch the movie but he read quietly while the kids and Skye watched the screen. Joey and Alisha had been sent back to their rooms while Mari and Lincoln both sat on another couch, Peter and Leah sat in separate chairs with bowls of popcorn staring at the screen.

"He died!" Ellie cried and got up to run to the couch. She burrowed in beside Ward, who put his leg down where it had been propped against coffee table. He put his book down in favor of watching a movie he'd already seen, but critiquing it for Ellie's sake as he held her against him.

"It gets better I promise." He rubbed the girl's arm as she focused her eyes on the screen. Davie got up and went to sit beside Skye, the leader put her arm around him. "You okay there Bud?" He nodded and leaned his head against Skye's lap, she ran a hand through his hair as he watched the movie. Looking at Ward, Skye smiled at him before leaning her head against his shoulder.

It seemed like everyone in the room except Ward busted into song with Hakuna Matata. He watched as both kids danced where they sat, their arms moving while Skye laughed after the song was over. She threaded her fingers though his as she smiled at him. It made the former agent feel lucky, like he earned something he knew he didn't deserve. He knew he'd done too much to be happy but Skye and the twins made him forget all the bad he'd ever done. They made him think that the future could be different.

* * *

As the movie ended, the twins were yawning and Ward stood to pick Ellie up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs went around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. He gave Skye a look and she nodded, he'd return for Davie after he put Ellie to bed. Carrying her down the hallway to the bunk she shared with her brother, Ward allowed himself to feel love for the little girl that had first been an interest only for what she could do. As he got to know her, he found an innocent girl who fought like hell to control herself so not to harm others. She worked for days and weeks before she got it but Skye's tutelage made it possible.

The bunk was slightly bigger than the one he shared with Skye but big enough for both kids to feel at home. Moving over to the purple bed, Ward placed Ellie down and she merely mumbled to him as her head hit the pillow. The former agent just merely removed her shoes and pulled the comforter over her. As he kissed her head, he turned out the light beside her bed. Turning to head to get her brother, he found Skye walking in with the boy as if he weighed nothing. She placed him on his bed and did the same thing he'd done moments before. After a moment, Ward felt her arms around him and he hugged her to his side.

"Promise me one day we'll get this." He looked down at her, "the chance to put a child to bed."

"I can't promise anything." Skye sighed as she met his eyes. "But I can say I hope for it. I hope one day we get this and I will never lose that hope."

Ward leaned down and kissed her, "if you ever lost hope then we'd all be doomed."

"Cheesy." She smiled, "come on, let's leave them to sleep. Kelly mentioned something about working them for two hours today."

* * *

As they walked out of the room down the hall, Ward let a thought in his head turn into words. "You're going to make an amazing mother someday."

Skye just snorted, "we're going to screw up our kids." She saw his face fall, "but in the good way, not like our parents. We're going to screw up but we'll learn and they'll know we love them."

He paused in his steps and looked down into her eyes. "I thought I'd never get the chance to change but then during my transition you told me I had the chance. I never believed it till today, it's the first time I felt like my life wasn't based on revenge or HYDRA."

She ran her hands up his arms and squeezed, "I've loved you for a long time. I tried to ignore the fact after your deception. I got mad, I trained harder and I told everyone I hated you but I never believed it. I knew I loved you and I knew that a small part of me would never give up hope that you could change. Maybe it was my genes telling me that, I don't know but I know that you and me, it's forever Grant. I will always believe you can be better than you are, no matter what you do." Sighing she pulled her hands down till she held his. "I accepted a long time ago that you had borderline psychopathic tendencies. I accepted that you wore so many faces, you didn't know how to be just Grant Ward. I even accepted that you may lie to me forever but the thing I never accepted was that you weren't a good man. He was hidden in there, just waiting for a chance."

Ward untangled his hands from hers and cupped her cheeks. Leaning down he kissed her, pulling back only to look at her as if she was the center of his universe. The problem was that she was all that mattered to him, her and the twins. He didn't know when the twins became slightly equal to Skye in the importance of his life but she'd been there since the days before HYDRA. He'd never been able to harm her, he was sure if Garrett had ordered it he'd been unable. She was everything good in the world, everything pure that he'd never had a taste of. Skye changed him the first time he met her, he'd deny it till his death but internally he knew she'd been a part of him from the moment he stole her from her van.

"I love you."

Her hands covered his own. "I love you too. Now why don't we go finish what we started this morning but Lincoln interrupted?"

"If you can handle what I did last night and more?" He ran his hands down her throat to her shoulders and down her back. "I'd hate to keep you away from training."

"Babe." She gripped his hands as they rested on her ass. "No offense, but tomorrow is all paperwork behind a desk. So," she smirked at him, "as long as I'm able to sit you can do what you want to me."

Ward leaned down to nip her nose slightly. "No promises."

"My bunk now!" She pushed away from him and made her way down the hall towards her bunk, knowing he'd be behind her.

* * *

A/N: Some in-depth knowledge of the Ward's emotions and we see Skye never really got over him.

Next: Ward tackles the twins in New York while Skye meets with a few Inhumans who live outside the habitat.

Please read and review


	16. A Day on the Town

Pieces Solving a Puzzle

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Twelve Weeks Post SHIELD-Inhuman Treaty - Train Station - Upstate New York**

* * *

Grant Ward was on high alert as he held Ellie and Davie's hands, beside him Skye was on her phone talking to one of the three Inhumans she'd be visiting in New York that day. The twins had wanted to go with her to see the city after being at the habitat so long. Between brown eyes from Skye and pleading from identical chocolate brown eyes of the twins, he found himself taking them into the city himself. He planned to kill two birds with one stone by making it a good day for the twins but also find a ring for Skye at one of the jewelry shops in the city. Of course getting there meant taking the train into Manhattan from where they were the habitat was in an unspecified location in Upstate New York.

"Hey." Ward bent down so he was at the twin's level. "When we get on the train don't talk to strangers okay? If someone gives you a compliment you tell them 'thank you' and go back to your own business."

Ellie picked at the braid that Skye had pulled blond locks into that morning. "What if someone asks us about our trip? Sometimes when we went downtown with our parents people would ask if we enjoyed our trip."

"That's okay but we don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Ward looked to her brother. "Davie do you understand?"

He gave a nod, "yes sir."

"Good, you guys need to help me today remember?"

Smiles crossed their face and they nodded, Ellie leaned in and whispered to him. "I'll help you pick out the perfect ring." She pulled back with a giggle.

"I expect help, it's a big job for me." Ward stood and found Skye hanging up as he did so. "Everything okay?"

Skye smiled at him, "perfect, I have all three scheduled two hours apart so I can get to them without issue and still give them my time." Moving to them, she looked down at the two nine year olds who seemed to have excitement busting from the seams. "You guys look like you're about to have a lot of fun."

"We're going to the zoo!" Davie exclaimed as he jumped in place.

"You're taking them to the zoo?" Skye rubbed Ward's arm, "call me if they lose you." It was said with humor so he just leaned down and kissed her temple.

* * *

The train ride seemed longer than Ward expected, as they neared the city Ellie and Davie got even more excited. Their faces were glued to the window as one sat beside Ward and the other beside Skye while facing each other. Skye just smiled at Ward's attempts to read but the constant interruptions by Ellie at the scenery outside. He was calm in his redirection of her actions, telling her to write down everything she saw in her notebook and they'd see if Judy and Alisha could turn it into a school lesson when they got back.

"I'm hungry." Davie exclaimed when he saw one of the families across from him eating a snack.

"We'll get lunch when we get into the city." Ward stated calmly and Skye watched Davie sit back with his arms folded, obviously not happy about the response.

"We don't have any food with us." Skye teased his hair and watched him stare out the window as he sat upset. "We'll remember to bring some with us when we go home. Why don't you and Ellie decide what you want for lunch."

Davie turned his attention to Skye, "can we have pizza?"

"Hmm, pizza actually sounds good." She focused her attention on Ellie. "How does pizza sound to you Ellie?"

An eager nod was gained and she smiled, "yummy!"

"Babe?" Skye tapped Ward's foot with her own, "pizza for lunch?"

The former agent closed his book and put it aside as he thought about her question. "Reasonable amount, two slices only and water."

"Seriously?" Ellie asked in surprised, "but pizza and soda go together."

"Two slices of pizza and water," he looked down at her, "or we could find something healthier than pizza."

Davie shook his head, "water sounds good."

"Yeah, water sounds good." Ellie copied her brother and turned back to the window.

* * *

 **Same Day - Pizzeria - Harlem, New York**

* * *

Lunch was at a small pizzeria and Skye took the kids to the bathroom while Ward paid for lunch. She almost objected given he'd be using the card that was linked to HYDRA but after everything that had gone down a month before she'd take it as a 'screw you' to Coulson. Technically she wasn't associating with HYDRA, she was associating with Ward as he had claimed sanctuary. Despite his required sanctuary time being up a week before, she got the idea he was taking a step back and seeing if Jamison could handle the reins without constant management.

"Here." Skye handed each of the kids ten dollars as they exited the pizzeria, Ward stood on the sidewalk outside talking on his phone. "For your trip to the zoo or whatever you plan to do today. I've already told Ward not to buy you guys anything but something to drink and your tickets so plan carefully."

Ellie gave her a mock salute and put the money in her pants pocket, Davie did the same. "Thanks Daisy."

"You're welcome." She looked over to see Ward hanging up his phone. "Hey babe, we're all ready to go."

He turned around and smiled at them, "alright, Skye has people to meet and we have a zoo to see."

"And our secret mission." Davie stated with excitement.

"What secret mission?" Skye looked between the three with narrowed eyes.

Ward put his hands on her arms, "that's between the three of us but I promise it has nothing to do with Inhumans or HYDRA."

"You're promising so I know you're not lying." Leaning up she kissed him as she put a hand to his side. He slipped his arm around her shoulders as she turned to look at the twins. "Give him hell okay?"

"Promise!" Ellie grinned and hugged Skye. "You'll be back tonight right?"

She hugged the girl and nodded down at her, "I'll meet you guys at the train station so we can go home together."

"Love you!" Davie hugged her and she hugged him tight.

"Love you guys too." Skye pulled away, Ward kissed her once more before she disappeared down the street.

Looking down at the twins, Ward watched them brighten as they knew where they'd be going first on their trip. "To the zoo then we'll go find Skye's ring."

"I want to see the rhinos." Ellie exclaimed as she took his hand and started walking, attempting to pull his heavy form with her.

"No the giraffes!" Davie stated loudly as he took Ward's other hand, pulling with all his might.

Counteracting their weight, Ward just stood in place and waited till they paused. "We'll see both but we need to get on the subway to head to the zoo."

The zoo turned out to be a great idea as the kids were excited to see all the animals. Ward watched their faces as they discussed the animals they saw, debating which was best in different situations. It been interesting that one of the older women had called them him children when they'd helped her pick up her spilled purse contents. She's said he must be proud of their politeness and he'd only replied that he was before calling them along to look at the large predator cats.

* * *

 **Later Mid-Day - Jewelry Shop - Midtown, New York**

* * *

After three hours he said they had to head back downtown to find a ring for Skye before the shops closed. They seemed to switch from eagerness at seeing animals to debating what type of ring Skye would like best. The entire subway ride they gave him ideas and he thought about each of them. Most of the ideas were not ideal for Skye or something she could wear in the field but he humored both as he enjoyed their excitement.

"Okay." He bent down in front of the two nine year olds as they stood outside a jewelry shop in downtown Manhattan. "When we go in, you need to be absolutely quiet, like we are in the Infirmary. Also keep your hands in your pockets, no touching anything."

Ellie gave a nod, "yes sir."

"Yes sir." Davie put his hands in his pockets to show he was following directions.

"Alright, let's go look for Skye's ring." Ward stood up and opened the door, letting them go in front of him.

The woman at the counter smiled as they all three approached. "How can I help you today?"

"I'd like to see your selection of eternity rings."

He was immediately directed to a case and Ellie immediately pointed to a ring through the glass. Turning to look at him, she smiled. "That one."

"That one isn't ideal Princess." He put a hand on her head, "when she goes to work in the field it might get damaged. We need something small that just screams Skye."

A man came from a couple cases over, "I see you are looking for something special. Perhaps I can help if you describe the special person to me."

Ward met the man's eyes, "she's small but strong, works with her hands every day of the week and is beautiful, amazingly beautiful."

"I think I have just ring." He moved over to another display case. "This isn't an eternity ring but it's likely a perfect fit for the special lady." The man removed a ring box and immediately placed it on the counter in front of Ward.

Davie pulled on Ward's arm and smiled up at him. "It's perfect, right?"

Picking up the ring box, Ward found himself staring at a ring that screamed out Skye's name. The band was thin, set on top was a single diamond that that was likely a quarter caret and while beautiful, was sturdy enough to stand against one of Skye's hand-to-hand fights. It was absolutely perfect and everything he wanted.

"It is perfect Bud." Ward looked down at the girl beside him. "What do you think Princess?"

Ellie nodded as she grinned, "it's perfect!"

"It seems all agree." The man behind the counter took the box as Ward put it on the counter. "Shall we check you out so you can give it to your special lady?"

* * *

 **Later Day - Grand Central Station - Harlem, New York**

* * *

He paid and they left, heading to the nearest subway so they could meet Skye at the train station to go home. Ellie and Davie seemed more hyper than normal so he put them on his phone playing Scrabble. It allowed him time to think about what he'd do to surprise Skye with the ring. The call for their stop at Grand Central Station had him gaining the phone back and all three stood. As he directed them towards the exit, Ward saw Hunter and Morse on the other side of the train. They immediately pegged him and he saw their eyes widen at the sight of him holding the twins' hands.

The doors opened and he steered the twins out, hoping Skye had arrived and was waiting for them. He didn't want to have to pull a runner with the twins, they were used to a calm environment or calm settings where their abilities could be easily controlled. On the platform stood the love of his life, she was waiting and smiled when she saw them. Obviously she hadn't seen Hunter and Morse yet so he ushered the twins to her immediately, directing their attention.

"Daisy!" Both ran to her and she immediately hugged them, grinning down at them.

"Did you have a good time at the zoo?"

Ellie held up the small stuffed rhino she got at the zoo, it was small enough to fit in her pocket and not worth the nine dollars she spent in Ward's opinion. "Look what I got."

"What is that?" Skye took the rhino and looked at it. "What animal is this? I haven't been to a zoo in forever so I'm kind of clueless."

"It's a rhino, he has a horn on hit's nose that he uses to protect himself from predators." Ellie spoke as if shocked Skye didn't know what a rhino was.

Skye turned her attention to Davie, putting a hand on his sandy brown hair. "What did you get kiddo?"

"A giraffe postcard, Grant has it in his book so it doesn't get bent." Davie smiled at her, "they're taller than Grant and he's tall!"

A smile crossed the leader's face and she took a step closer to Ward, putting her hand on his waist as she looked up at him. "How was your day?"

"Can't complain, wasn't fighting an army so I'd score it as mildly pleasant." He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her as she leaned into his side. "We should get going so we don't miss the train." He met her eyes. "Especially with Hunter and Morse behind us, why they were in the city I don't know but they got suspicious seeing me and were cautiously surprised at seeing the twins."

Skye looked around and spotted the two in the platform corner, attempting to stay hidden without success. "Let's go." She turned her attention to the two kids talking about the train ride. "Guys we're going to be late if we don't head for the train."

* * *

They headed towards the main concourse to locate their departure time and location of the train they were going to be riding. Skye gave Ward a look and he knew she'd be confronting Hunter and Morse from behind. Disappearing in the direction of the bathroom, Ward continued to the schedule area to check for their departure time. The kids were a few feet from him looking up at the constellations on the ceiling.

"Kidnapping your recruits now mate?" Hunter's voice made him turn and he found both the blond he'd once tortured and the man who had once attempted to kill him. "Kids," he looked at both the twins and they immediately stilled, starring at the stranger. "Hey, it's okay we'll take you home away from him."

Morse's hands went to her back and Ward knew she was grabbing for her batons. "I wouldn't do that Morse, not here in public. I'm here as a sanctuary-claimed Inhuman, you can't touch me."

"Actually we can as you left the habitat, wherever that is." She smiled at him, "let the kids go and we can all leave peacefully."

"You have it wrong, they're from the habitat and it was just a day out for them." Ward put up his hands and looked over her shoulder to see Skye making her way over.

Morse shook her head, "nice try but I know they're not stupid enough to leave kids in your care."

"Step away from my husband!" Skye spoke with authority and both turned to see her, she had her hands in fists. "Ward?" She was asking him in the form of his name if he was alright, if the twins were alright.

"We're fine." He held out his hands and the twins instantly moved to him, clutching onto him tightly.

Ellie's eyes were big and she looked scared. "Can we go home Daisy?"

"Davie," Skye directed her eyes to him, "darkness."

The boy closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate really hard, Ward watched as Hunter and Morse became surprised all of sudden. Hunter seemed to put a hand out as if looking for something. "Bobbi, I can't see."

"Neither can I, what did you do Daisy?"

She moved over to the three and took Davie's hand, "protected my family, it'll wear off once we're at a certain distance away."

* * *

Both moved quickly while holding the twins' hands, the two were clearly scared over the situation. Ellie clung to his arm as they moved, he recognized she was straining to stay in control of her emotions. Ward only calmed once they were on a moving train, he sat down beside Ellie and hugged her while she continued to struggle to stay in control. His hand soothed her hair and he whispered to her soft words of encouragement. Looking up he saw Skye was doing the same to Davie, the event with Hunter and Morse evidently shattered the safety bubble they'd been in.

"I never want to leave home again!" Ellie spoke softly and looked up at Ward. "Why did they want to take us?"

He brushed back her blond hair, "they thought I was going to hurt you. Before I became Inhuman I hurt them both and they never really forgave me for it."

"You're not bad Grant!" Ellie spoke with fact and Ward wished he could tell her she was right. He wasn't a good man, no matter what Skye said it wasn't true and he'd always have enemies because of it.

"I want to go home." Davie's voice was soft but it was full of fear.

Skye hugged him close and kissed his head, "we're going home right now." She looked over at Ward and he nudged her foot with his, attempting to comfort her. "We're going home right now baby."

* * *

 **Evening Same Day - Skye and Ward's Bunk - Inhuman Habitat, Unknown Location - New York**

* * *

Only once they were back and the twins were safely asleep in bed did Ward approach Skye to talk with her about what had happened. He found her sitting on their bed with her computer, her phone laid in pieces on the bed. It meant whoever she'd been talking to had angered her, likely it had been Coulson. Taking the pieces, he noted that he'd find her one and link it to a non-HYDRA satellite so she'd have a new phone to use.

"He pissed me off." Her words were soft, her anger gone for the moment.

Ward sat on the bed and looked at her, "Jamison called today, board wants to call a meeting about additional resources and funding. I have to go back, if I don't go then I'll have power-hungry men vying for control."

"After what happened today you want to go back?" Skye shut her computer and put it aside, turning her attention to him. "What should have been a good day for the twins turned into a nightmare, they were scared to go to sleep because they thought Bobbi and Hunter would come take them." Shaking her head, Skye moved towards him. "Wait a week till they're comfortable again."

He sighed and took her hand, "I would but I can't. Skye, you've met these men and you know how dangerous they are. Do you really want them controlling what I built, what we built? Inhumans could become the target again, there are whispers about us and what it means to have Inhumans in control of HYDRA."

* * *

"Then go." She moved away and got off the bed, heading to the desk to look at the documents there she'd yet to go through. "Just leave tonight and call when you decide you want to claim sanctuary again."

"Skye…" He moved after her and when he touched her arms, she turned to push him back.

"Don't touch me!" Her glare was powerful and with anyone else it would have terrified those under it. "I said leave, you wanted to go so just go!"

Ward shook his head, "I know you want me to stay. The last few weeks have been everything I've ever wanted…"

"I guess not badly enough."

"Don't say that!" He closed his fists, anger simmering under the surface of his skin. "I love you, I love the twins but I have to go to keep you safe. Powerful and dangerous men will knock down everything we built and when they're done, they'll target our people. If you think SHIELD uses them, these men will experiment and kill without mercy." He grabbed her arms, starring into her eyes. "I'm protecting you and those children, even if that means being away from you." Ward stared into watery brown eyes. "I'd die to protect you, you know that."

"I'm nothing without you." Skye spoke with a hoarse voice. "I've experienced that and I never want it to happen again. That pain was too much, all I wanted was to die." She wiped at her eyes furiously to stop tears. "I need you to live, to breath and when you're gone I just want you with me."

Pulling her close, Ward kissed her head. "I know you do Skye because I feel the same way. The treaty prevents you from coming with me, we knew the cost it would have to keep our people safe. We also knew the loophole you created had limits, we just have to learn to live with them."

Her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than you know." Ward buried his nose in her hair to breath in the floral shampoo she used. "I have something for you."

* * *

They parted as he bent down to the bag he'd been carrying on his back most of the day. It had served to keep his books and the coloring books he kept around for the kids. It'd contained water bottles and a first aid kit, just to be prepared for anything. Removing the small bag from inside, he discarded it in favor of removing the ring box that it contained. Holding it out to her, he watched Skye's expression turn from saddened to a state of awe.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." She took it from him and opened it to see the ring. "The kids helped me pick it out."

Skye smiled softly as she gazed at the cushioned ring. "Your secret mission." Brown eyes found his own, "it's beautiful, I love it."

He removed the ring from the box and gently slipped it onto her left ring finger. "A promise of forever." Lifting her hand, Ward kissed her finger as she smiled.

Silence seemed to permeate the room before Skye finally spoke. "Just promise to come back to me."

"That's a promise I intend never to break." With that he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Okay that was a kind of insane day!

Next: Ward returns to HYDRA to find that Malick still thinks him dead and is trying to take over his organization.

Please read and review...


	17. Cutting the Head Off

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Twelve Weeks Post SHIELD-Inhuman Peace Treaty - Grant Ward's Apartment - New York, New York**

* * *

When Grant Ward arrived at the apartment complex that housed him during his time at HYDRA, he found Jamison sitting on his couch in the living area of the two bedroom apartment. His lieutenant knew never to invade his space, a space that was a second home to Skye when she was his deputy director. Her items were still scattered in various places across the apartment, the business clothing and jewelry he bought her were still in the walk-in closet. Saying nothing, Ward poured his lieutenant a glass of whiskey and placed it on the coffee table. If the man was invading his space then something was up, something bad.

"It's bad sir." Jamison took the glass and sipped it before placing it down again. "Gideon Malick showed up last week and has claimed you were dead. A few of the units insisted that if you were dead then we'd follow Agent Johnson but he claimed she killed herself by bringing a building down around her in grief after your death. They asked for proof and instantly he shot them, since that day he's been weeding out the loyal to you. I'd declared loyalty to Malick to keep an eye on him but you know me sir, I'd protect you and Agent Johnson with my life."

Ward sat down across from him. "I was dead but we have a fellow Inhuman that can revive you if you're either cryogenically frozen or have only been dead under twelve hours. As for Skye, she did bring the building down in grief but she's alive." He leaned forward and put his arms on his knees. "She's now my wife."

"We saw her as such even before sir." Jamison shook his head, "he did something sir, he has a weapon that either turns people Inhuman or kills them by turning them into rocks. That's only if they stay loyal to you. Only two people have turned and he's taken them down to isolation, stating they'll help him or die. Fifty people sir, fifty people are dead and I overheard him talking on his phone that his plan to reunite the two branches was going well."

"We were on the verge of government negotiations, I had General Maddox preparing to come in December. If we turn legitimate and are government sanctioned then the part of the SHIELD-Inhuman Treaty that says they can't have any contact with HYDRA is void." Ward put his glass down and looked into his lieutenant's eyes. "I need that part voided, it would allow Skye to come back and allow our former Inhuman workers to return to the stability they had."

Jamison gave a nod, "I'll follow you till I can't anymore sir. I believe in what you and Agent Johnson were building."

"Tomorrow Malick learns his place, I let him live because Skye made me swear to protect humans. Instead of learning his place he is destroying everything I built and I now have her blessing to destroy him so I will." Ward took a sip of his drink before placing it on the coffee table. "Also, he dared to touch her."

"Of all the things he's done sir, if we had known that we'd have destroyed him the moment he walked in the doors. Agent Johnson is off-limits and we all swore to protect her." He gave a soft chuckle, "even if she can protect herself."

Ward nodded, "spread word among the units that I'll be there tomorrow to take down the last head of the old HYDRA."

* * *

That evening, Ward sat down on his bed and dialed a number on his phone. He waited for a voice on the other end and it replied after a few moments. _"Ward, to what do I owe this call?"_

"Coulson, I know we have our differences and I know you still want me dead."

 _"Nothing has changed Ward and brainwashing Daisy…"_

Ward chuckled, "I haven't brainwashed her, I would enjoy seeing someone try though because that would be quite the show." He leaned forward and put his arms on his knees. "Gideon Malick, you and I both know that out of the two of us he's more dangerous. I need a five day temporary sanction from you for Skye to work with HYDRA."

 _"Why would I grant that when you've returned to HYDRA and used the sanctuary law to suit your own needs?"_

"He's created a weapon from either the fish oil pills or Terrigen crystals because he's either turning my people Inhuman or into rock." Ward looked at the picture of Skye that sat on the nightstand. "I don't have to tell you that such a weapon falls under Inhuman territory. I also don't have to tell you the danger such a weapon presents."

Silence fell before Coulson spoke again, _"I'll allow it on the basis that May is there to make sure what you're saying it true."_

"She'll be barred from certain areas, I'm sorry but I won't give you all my secrets." Ward waited for the retaliation from Coulson but the man just agreed.

 _"Fair enough, if what you're saying is true then Gideon Malick is the concern not your branch of HYDRA."_

* * *

After he hung up with Coulson, Ward allowed himself to prepare for bed but upon laying down he found himself turning towards Skye's side of the bed. The absence of her body beside him was looming large, he'd been in her bed for a matter of months but it seemed like forever. They'd only been in a relationship for as long as he'd been in her bed but biology called them mates and Inhuman culture called them husband and wife. He craved her beside him, within his eyesight to know she was safe.

It was the sound of his phone ringing that had his attention diverted from the thoughts of Skye. Grabbing the object, he looked at the screen to see the beautiful face he missed so much. Ward hit accept on the screen and had the device to his ear in an instant.

"Skye?" He practically breathed her name.

 _"I miss you, the kids miss you."_ It was music to his ears, her voice a melody he was desperate for.

Ward sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "I miss you, I wish I was there right now. I'd even take Gutierrez's comments if it meant I was there."

 _"Coulson called me, told me your HYDRA was being taken over by Gideon Malick and he had a weapon that made people Inhuman. Said I was granted a five day period to help recover such a weapon. Can I assume you called him?"_

"You know me too well Sweetheart to know I'd deny it. I need your help and the only way not to break the treaty is to ask him directly." Ward leaned his head back and sighed. "I assume he told you that May was joining the field trip?"

Skye's snort escaped through the phone. _"Yeah he made that clear. I'll meet May in New York and we'll arrive at headquarters together."_

"Parking garage, level 2. Jamison will have two units waiting, they'll slip away when Malick decides to have a torture session. He's killing our people Skye, especially if they're loyal to us. He thinks we're dead and because he was so sure he didn't check for evidence then he won't know what hit him."

 _"He'll pay babe, he'll pay for killing our people. He'll pay because he's destroying the company we built."_ She yawned and he smiled, he missed her and hearing her voice and yawn helped with the pain of leaving her behind. _"Is Maddox still scheduled for December?"_

Ward bent one of his knees and put his arm on it. "As of right now the visit is still scheduled, we need to get rid of Malick because he'll destroy all the progress we've made. If we become sanctioned by the government then the part of the treaty about associating with HYDRA as a criminal organization becomes void. You can come back and our former employees can return as well."

 _"God I want that so much. I miss being by your side, dealing with the incompetent IT workers."_ Humor emerged through the line as she spoke, _"I even miss your STRIKE team security unit that followed me everywhere. Seeing a team of six men in polos and combat pants in the middle of a coffee shop trying to look inconspicuous was entertaining."_

Yells in the background made Ward's smile fall, it was the twins fighting with each other over something. "Why are those two up still? Who put them to bed, Alisha or Gutierrez?"

 _"Mari attempted it tonight, I'll explain the routine to her since clearly the twins didn't. I'll see you tomorrow but right now I need a STRIKE team and duct tape."_ Skye's voice faded as she said something to someone off the phone. _"Look babe, I love you but I have to go save our home from those two."_

"I love you, now go tell those two I said to behave." Ward pulled the phone away and hung up. He opened the photo app on his phone and scrolled till he found a picture of Skye and the twins at the pizzeria they'd gone to in New York. Smiling, he saved the photo to Skye's picture so when she called him it would show up.

* * *

 **Next Day - Underground Garage - HYDRA Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

The next day Ward found Jamison and two units waiting the parking garage waiting. Jamison gave him a two finger salute as did all the units. They shook his hand and he thanked them for their loyalty, telling them they'd wait to move until Skye arrived. Smiles crossed their faces at the mention of their beloved 'former' deputy director, everyone still loved her.

"Cameras are knocked out of the back stairwell sir." Jamison made the comment as he loaded a pistol will ICER bullets. "Finnegan created a code that basically knocks out some of the essential systems, told Malick it would bring them up around noon. Until then he has us guarding those areas."

"That's the first right thing that imbecile has done." Skye's voice floated across the parking area, everyone straightened immediately and saluted her. "At ease gentlemen, can't have you too rigid going into a fight with the enemy."

Jamison held out his hand and she took it, giving him a hug. "Good to see you again ma'am."

"Good to be back, but it's only for five days max." Skye smiled and patted his arm, "built up some of that muscle Jamison, who are you trying to impress. Let me guess, Annie from accounting?"

"Nothing gets by you ma'am and we've already been to dinner once." He nodded over to Ward discreetly. "I see you kept the director alive, well borderline alive."

Skye chuckled, "I'm the only one allowed to kill him. I think he's figured that out by now. So, Gideon Malick had the gall to walk in and try to take over my baby? Either he's stupid or he has a death wish, which is it?"

"I'll go with death wish ma'am." One of the unit members smiled at her. "And may I also say you're look as beautiful as usual ma'am."

"Watch it Taylor, I'd hate to have my husband shoot you because you decided to give me a compliment." She smiled and Taylor chuckled.

"Definitely good to have the life of the place back." He held up his rifle, "what do you say we go take down this asshole?"

* * *

Ward folded his arms, his eyes having been on May the whole time that Skye had been talking to the unit. "This is Agent Melinda May of SHIELD, she's here to make sure Agent Johnson stays alive."

Half the unit snorted and the others just stared, Taylor finally spoke to her. "No offense ma'am but protecting Agent Johnson is our job and we take it very seriously. That is, we make sure some asshole knows he can't touch her because she takes care of the ass-kicking herself."

"Oh yeah!" Some of the men hit fists.

"Never know what hit them."

Skye put up her hands, "boys calm down, Agent May is merely here as a courtesy to SHIELD. This is to make sure the Inhuman treaty with them isn't being violated in any way. You'll be nice or you'll be sent to the arctic base, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all gave the answer at once.

Ward finally moved over to Skye and she turned to him, a smile on her face. Cupping her face, the man leaned down and kissed her in front of everyone. It was the first public display of affection since she'd gone with SHIELD months before to form the treaty. Skye lead it on till they had to break for air. She grinned up at him, something he was glad to see.

"I've only been gone a day, you act like it's been a year."

Skye chuckled as she dropped her hands, "oh babe, you'd know if it was a year. A year would have us in a closet and this building in rubble."

"Alright, more than I wanted to know." Jamison stated as he neared the two. "Shall we sir, ma'am?"

Skye nodded at him, "yes, he needs to learn he can't take other people's organizations."

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later - Fifth Floor - HYDRA Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

They headed up the back stairwell till they arrived at the fifth floor where Ward's office and some of the main systems were kept. Skye and Ward walked with the STRIKE units around them, May following up behind them. Everyone stood as they made their way past the desks and cubicles, whispers turned into claps as clearly everyone was happy to see their leaders back. Skye had abandoned her combat suit and gauntlets for jeans, boots, a long-sleeve polo and her sapphire necklace. Everyone who didn't know her assumed she needed her gauntlets in order to aim her powers but she could focus them where she wanted and how she wanted. Ward was dressed in his usual jeans, black henley and brown jacket.

They made their way to Ward's office, where they encountered Malick's guards. The four guards immediately started trying to fire their weapons but Skye dismantled them in their hands. Ward's flamed immediately, Skye didn't even want to imagine what was angering him.

"You'll stand down or you'll burn." Ward held up a flaming hand and the four ran at them, immediately the STRIKE unit put them down.

Skye sighed as she stared at the bullet-ridden bodies, "we tried to give you all a chance." Immediately she stepped over the bodies and opened the door to Ward's office. She found Gideon Malick standing by the conference table, hand on the chair as if expecting them.

Ward closed his hands and the flames died away, he made his way around the bullet-ridden bodies into his office. Malick waited as Ward walked in, Skye behind him as well as the units. They were immediately met with an additional two STRIKE units who pointed weapons at them. Ward looked side to side at the two units, his eyes surveying the weapons themselves.

"You maybe Inhuman but your men aren't, I will destroy them so stand down Mr. Ward." Malick made his way over towards Ward and Skye, "I'd hate to kill your precious pet."

Skye glared at Malick, "I'm his wife, so watch it. I'm not above stopping your heart this moment. After all, you ordered my husband murdered for no reason other than to gain the organization he built from the ground up."

"I'd listen to her." Ward smirked at Skye's anger, "she is not someone you want to piss off. The paint of this rooms hides it but my men can agree."

"See Mr. Ward." Malick pointed a finger at him. "That's where you're wrong, they are my men now and they do as I say. Kill him!"

* * *

Skye put out her arms to protect Ward, creating a vibrational bubble around them but instead of bullets being fired nothing happened. Ward walked out of her bubble and smirked at Malick, placing his arms out as if saying 'I'm still not dead' to the mad man. "They follow be because they believe in what I'm building. I'm building an honest organization, a world security firm that prides itself on protecting human lives. I torture those disloyal to me, of that I'll confess to but I don't kill them. Even those I've tortured, they'll tell you I could have killed them without a second thought but instead I gave them their lives." He motioned to the people around him, "you murdered my people to gain their loyalty but Mr. Malick, loyalty is earned not gained through the murder of innocent lives."

"I want the Terrigen device!" Skye dropped her arms and moved to stand by Ward. "The device that you've been using to kill or turn others into Inhumans. Tell me where it is and I'll consider letting you live."

Malick laughed and smiled at her, "Miss Johnson, you fail to grasp what we are doing here. If you really knew what HYDRA was about then you'd be standing beside me."

"I know what HYDRA came from but that isn't the type of Inhuman you want around. One that kills, tortures, harms without thought. There is no ruling beside such a creature, there's only death and destruction." She took a step forward till she was a foot from Malick, "as the Inhuman Community Leader I assure you I will never let such an Inhuman stand alive. We are the defense between humanity and the skies, we protect humanity and allowing that to come here isn't protecting, it's allowing a massacre."

Ward let his hands flame as Malick pulled a pistol from his jacket, "Mr. Ward don't harm your own people by getting into a firefight you can't hope to control." Malick raised the weapon and before Ward could get a flame off, the man fired at Skye. She fell into Malick's arms, the green of the ATCU protein suppressant knocking her powerless. "I have your weakness and you'll let me leave or I'll kill her." One quick change to the multiple round weapon and bullets replaced the green suppressant.

"Aim for his head." Ward stated and all four units aimed at Malick. "Mr. Malick there is one rule I have here at HYDRA that is observed by all my staff and it's the one rule you have broken repeatedly."

"Enlighten me, what small rule did I break?"

Jamison smirked, "don't touch Agent Johnson, that'll get you sent to the arctic base at the very least. Men have been known to be shot for the very thought, we are very protective of our deputy director."

* * *

Skye looked at Ward, everything in her refusing to fight back because she knows it would cause rounds to be fired and the men loyal to them in the room could be hit. "Let him meet Hell."

Ward merely smirked and he held up his hands, blue flames leapt from his palms. Malick looked between Skye and the man on fire. "I wouldn't dare him Miss Johnson, you'll burn with me."

Skye turned her head to the side, "I'm his genetic match."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means his gift can't hurt me because he can't hurt me." She turned to look at Ward, "now!"

He fired a column at Malick and Skye merely turned as fire consumed the man holding her. She watched as he burned alive, eyes wide as he saw her standing there unharmed. Once the charred body lay on the ground, Skye turned to Ward as he fisted his hands to push back the flames. Without another word, she moved to his arms and he held her tight. Skye buried her head in his chest and Ward merely held her, knowing she was unharmed.

"I think I have what you're looking for ma'am." One of the units that had been in the office with Malick held out a weapon similar to Bambino. "Take it, keep it from the world. What he had us do with it was…it was horrible ma'am."

She took the weapon and held it, "thank you Davis."

"Of course ma'am." He smiled at her before turning to the men behind him. "We'll always be loyal to you and the director, we believe in what you're doing here."

* * *

Skye held the weapon and sighed, knowing she'd gained what she'd come for. Looking up at Ward she found his eyes and it was like he knew what she was going to say. Leaning down he kissed her forehead and turned to look at May. The woman stood silently, having just watched what had happened. "Anything to say May?"

"Can I kill you yet?" She gave him an unimpressed look and he chuckled, turning to look at his men.

"Taylor, Jamison escort Agent Johnson and Agent May to the Isolation Center. Skye needs to assess our Inhuman employees to see their transition status." He looked back at Skye, "take our people home, make sure they get the therapy and help they need."

The brunette nodded, "call me when you get some free time?"

"I need you to live, to breathe…"

Skye smiled, "to exist, the curse of genetic mates. I know." She gripped the weapon in her hands and started towards the door. "Come on May, you won't be able to get down to the Isolation Center without me."

* * *

A/N: Well Malick's dead...

Next: Ward introduces HYDRA to the government and Skye makes a decision that could cost the treaty with SHIELD.

Please read and review...


	18. A New Chapter

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Six Months Post SHIELD-Inhuman Treaty - Skye and Ward's Bunk - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - New York**

* * *

Skye Johnson found herself on the edge of a queen-sized bed with two blond monkeys beside her. Both were passed out after hours of books, movies and Tylenol to keep fevers down. It seemed that the flu had hit the habitat and the two munchkins were getting hit hard. A phone ringing made Skye open her eyes, she'd been trying to get rest while the two were passed out. Reaching out on the bed around her, she grabbed the offending object and looked at the screen. Closing her eyes as she answered the phone, she laid her head back down.

"Hey babe."

" _You sound tired, what's wrong?"_ Ward's concern floated through the phone and Skye smiled slightly.

"Kids have the flu, they finally got to sleep a little while ago. What's up?"

She tucked the phone between her arm and head as she pulled the blanket over her. Ward's voice lowered slightly as he spoke. _"Maddox comes tomorrow, I thought you'd like to be here but if the kids are sick don't worry about it."_

"No, I want to come but I can't get away. Alisha, Mari and Lincoln all have the flu too so it's only me to watch the monkeys."

" _Its fine Sweetheart, just get some rest."_ Ward's voice muffled slightly. _"I'll tell you the outcome okay?"_

Skye nodded as she rolled over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. "Okay, love you."

" _I love you too. Get some rest, you sound like you need it."_

Burrowing down in the pillow the leader smiled slightly. "Live…"

" _Breath, exist…me too."_ He chuckled, _"goodnight beautiful."_ The line went dead after he spoke so she reached her arm out to let the phone drop on the nightstand.

* * *

 **Next Day - HYDRA Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Grant Ward stood in a suit for the first time in years as he waited for General Daniel Maddox of the US Military. He had Jamison beside him in a suit and his STRIKE unit dressed in their basic gear, nothing to suggest combat. Turning the wide silver ring on his left ring finger, Ward waited patiently. Without Skye beside him, he felt slightly off but he knew that she wasn't slipping away under the radar because she had the twins to worry about. Originally her being there had been the plan, she knew how to convince people of things he was unable to. She insisted they'd get the government onboard so the treaty would be void in relation to HYDRA.

A limo drove up and stopped in front of the building, Ward watched as the limo's driver opened the door to reveal the general. Ward took a step forward and waited, watching as the general got out of the limo with several staff members. Maddox walked over to Ward and surveyed him silently before speaking. "Director Ward, why don't we get inside out of the New York winter?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself sir." Ward held out his arm and Jamison opened the door to the building allowing both to enter before following. "You must know sir that we've built this organization out of the remnants of what used to be SHIELD. Granted, the previous HYDRA and SHIELD were innately corrupt but we've done better, eliminated the possibility of deception and the plan for world domination is extinct."

Maddox just continued walking with him, no facial reaction. "How can you be sure of that?"

"Each person in this building underwent massive security checks and were eventually handpicked by either I or my wife." He put his arms behind his back, "unfortunately she can't be here today or she'd show you our security center."

"I hope she has a good reason for missing this, especially knowing how vital today is." Maddox turned to him, "or is she just a figment of this conversation?"

Ward paused to look at the general, "my wife is at home with two sick kids, unfortunately winter brings the flu. If you would like proof of her," he pulled out his phone and manipulated it till a picture of Skye and the twins emerged. "Here you are, proof of my wife and the kids."

"Those kids don't look a thing like either of you, did you kidnap them?"

A chuckle escaped the ex-agent. "They're fosters sir, their parents died and we took them in."

"Ah, good man." The general nodded, "doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes."

"Yes sir but that's just one quality that makes her who she is." Ward put his phone up, "shall we continue with the tour?"

* * *

Throughout the day Ward showed all operations that weren't restricted to the good general. The man especially loved the ICER rounds and lie detector schematics that Ward handed over as gesture of good faith. By the end of the day, Ward had the general less uptight and telling stories, happy with what he saw. The visit seemed to be a success but Ward was still wary until they stepped outside into the winter cold once again.

"Mr. Ward, we'll draw up the contract and be in touch." Maddox held out his hand, "but let me just say that the US Military is interested in a partnership with your security firm. Consider yourself a government ally."

Ward smiled as he took the man's hand, "thank you sir, the opportunity will not fail the military in any fashion. I also encourage your people to come visit when they'd like, we have an open door policy."

"I look forward to seeing you and your wife in the future." Maddox got into his limo and Ward turned his head to Jamison.

"Contact the press and prepare a press conference."

Jamison nodded, "yes sir."

"We are taking HYDRA worldwide," he turned fully and started in the building. "Also have our STRIKE unit eliminate all the branch heads, they won't conform to what we need to do." He sighed as he stopped in the lobby foyer. "Make it tasteful at least, invisible. After that get me the files of my top agents, I want people I trust heading our branches."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later - Foyer - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

The foyer of the new HYDRA Worldwide Security was teeming with press and VIP visitors. Ward was adjusting his suit and rehearsing his speech when hands smoothed down his back in an intimate gesture, he turned to see Skye in her signature HYDRA business clothing. Black jeans, boots, a blue long-sleeve polo shirt with her blue sapphire necklace. She took the index cards from him and laid them on the table nearby.

"You don't need those." She started adjusting his tie for him. "You are charismatic, charming and those specialist skills allow you to conform to any situation."

Ward smiled at her as he ran a hand down her side. "You're here."

"Like I would miss this and since you are now in partnership with the government, the portion of the treaty regarding HYDRA is void. I can be here without harming my people and as soon as this press conference is over, I need you to sign some official papers." She looked up at him as she dropped her hands, finished with his tie. "It's basically a treaty between HYDRA and the Inhuman Community."

"I'll sign whatever you want me to." He pulled her in and kissed her softly, pulling back to nip her chin with his finger. "You look beautiful."

Skye smirked, "of course I do, I'm me." She caught his hand and ran her thumb over the wide band on his finger. "What's this?"

"Public likes a family man and I thought it appropriate." He took it off his finger and handed it out to her. "Read the inside."

She looked at the metal and smiled, "live, breath, exist." A smile turned into a grin as she pushed it back onto his finger. "So it's not all for show."

"Only about ten percent is for show, the other ninety belongs to you."

Jamison moved over to them both, "ma'am it's a pleasure to see you again. I think the director needed you here today of all days."

"That's why I'm here." She rubbed Ward's arm, "it's time so let's do this."

"Sir." Jamison motioned to the podium, "General Maddox is also waiting, he insisted on standing behind you as a sign you're backed by military support."

Skye held out her hand and Ward took it, "come on Turbo, let's present this baby to the world."

He dropped her hand as they walked up the steps to the platform and podium. Ward stood in front of the podium with General Maddox behind him on his left and Skye slightly behind him on his right, she held a tablet in her hands and looked every bit professional. She seemed to the press like she belonged there, beside Ward, a force together and a team that couldn't be beat. He looked back at her once before speaking and she smiled at him.

* * *

 **Same Time - Same Day - Phil Coulson's Office - Playground - SHIELD Headquarters, Location Unknown**

* * *

Phil Coulson was doing paperwork when May walked into his office and grabbed the remote for the screens that lay in front of his desk. She turned on the screen and set the remote down, Coulson rose to stand beside her as they saw a press release with Ward on the screen. What caught his attention was Daisy in the background, standing slightly behind Ward. He looked over at May and she nodded as if understand what he was silently asking.

"She's standing behind him at HYDRA."

"Then she violates the treaty." Coulson folded his arms and watched as Ward began to speak.

" _In the past the name HYDRA has struck fear in the hearts of men, women and children. That's the past and this new HYDRA is for the world tomorrow. It's no secret that HYDRA of the past wanted to dominate the world, men using it to rule over the people with fear and mass murder. However, HYDRA Worldwide Security is one of protection and safety."_ He looked out at the people, _"I personally didn't know either until a light entered my life to show me that some bad things can be salvaged into good. My beloved wife,"_ he turned to look at Skye and she smiled at him. Ward turned back to the crowd, _"she helped me build this security firm with the intention that everyone could be safe from harm. No job is too little or too large for us, we will help whoever we can, in whatever capacity necessary. As of two weeks ago, we joined with the United States Military to provide safe infrastructure to military bases around the globe to keep our soldiers safe. We are committed to your safety and security, reaching out across the globe to help those in need. Thank you."_

Skye moved to the podium as Ward took a step back. _"I'll be answering five questions from the press, please go ahead and ask."_ She pointed to one of the reporters who raised their hands. _"Yes from KJTV."_

" _What type of security does your company offer?"_

" _We offer security from personal to building infrastructures. As Mr. Ward stated, no job is too little or too large."_ Skye nodded and pointed to one of the reporters in the back. _"JRKW, go ahead."_

The reporter put his microphone out, _"do you fear retaliation due to the name?"_

Skye shook her head, _"the name maybe the same but the values are different. We value our employees and any one of them could tell you they believe in what we're doing here. I personally wouldn't be a part of this unless it was for the greater good as a whole. I mean,"_ she smiled at him, _"I'm kind of against world domination as a whole."_

Laughter carried across the crowd, one of the reporters spoke. _"We didn't get your name Miss."_

" _Skye Johnson,"_ Skye nodded to him. _"Next question, KLWA."_

" _Rumors persist that you experiment on people, is that true?"_

Skye shook her head, _"no we do not carry out experiments in any way. I'd personally hand over anyone who even thinks of doing something inhumane to another living person. This is not the past and my husband and I strive for humane, caring treatment for everyone."_ She pointed to another reporter, _"CNN."_

" _Miss Johnson, would it be safe to say that most of your employees are ex-SHIELD agents?"_

" _A majority are former SHIELD agents and as a former SHIELD agent myself, I assure you that all have been screened at various levels to prevent what happened at SHIELD from happening here."_ Skye moved on to point to another reporter, _"last question, MSNBC."_

The final reporter put his microphone in the air _, "Miss Johnson, can you confirm if you produce non-lethal rounds of ammunition to fight against the new super-human threat?"_

" _Unfortunately that would be produced by the branch of the government called ATCU, we do not produce such rounds here. Although our scientists are in the process of producing non-lethal disabling rounds so soldiers can disable the enemy without killing them. Due to security issues, I cannot diverge further on that project. Thank you for your questions, if you would like an interview please call our public relations office to set one us."_ With that she walked off the stage and a camera followed her, seeing her with Ward and Jamison, Ward's arm going around her.

* * *

Coulson shook his head, "she broke the treaty, she decided to go back. If her people become a threat, they will be tracked and put down."

May turned off the sound and looked to Coulson. "I checked the treaty, the fine print refers to HYDRA as a criminal organization. Because he's now been backed by the US Military and is a legitimate organization, that part of the treaty is void. Skye can return to HYDRA as can the Inhumans without breaking the treaty."

"Skye helped him build an organization that has the priorities which SHIELD once had." Coulson looked over at May, "where did we go wrong?"

Silence permeated the office before May spoke. "We focused on the enemy, not the rebuilding."

"Look at them." Coulson referred the screen where Ward and Skye stood talking to General Maddox. Ward had his arm around Skye, looking comfortable as he rubbed elbows with the military. "The power couple, if we'd know what they'd become when we put them on the Bus…"

"Every power couple has secrets behind the scene. We don't know what he did to her Phil, everyone at HYDRA is instructed to keep her safe and no one is allowed to touch her unless she initiated the contact first. I'm not sure he hasn't brainwashed all of the people in that building."

Coulson shook his head, "we should set up a meeting with the new world security firm." He turned to look at May. "Set up the meeting, we can see for ourselves if he brainwashed them."

"Tanner?"

"Exactly." Coulson stared at the footage of Skye and Ward together with Maddox.

* * *

A/N: Well that happened!

Next: SHIELD and HYDRA meet after months of not doing so.

Please read and review...


	19. SHIELD and HYDRA Meet Again

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Six Months Post SHIELD-Inhuman Treaty - Skye and Ward's Apartment - New York, New York**

* * *

The sun slipped through the crack in the curtains waking Skye from her sleep. Rolling onto her left side away from the sun, she opened her eyes and blinked to see the clock. It was still early morning so she blamed Daylight's Savings Time instantly as she stretched and slowly woke. Sitting up, she turned her head to the other side of the bed to see it empty. Instantly reaching over the side of the bed, she gripped both her underwear and Ward's shirt that had been abandoned. She pulled both on before leaving the bed in search of coffee, knowing from the smells escaping the kitchen that Ward was cooking. Walking down the hall, she heard high pitched laughter and let a smile escape her face as she reached the end of the hall to see Ward behind the counter dressed for the day with Ellie beside him stirring a bowl while Davie set the small table a few feet away.

"Okay Princess, I think the batter is mixed thoroughly now." Ward took the bowl from her and set it aside, picking the nine year old up like she weighed nothing to set her on the counter. "Tell me about this project you have to complete for your school lesson."

Ellie turned her head as Skye entered the kitchen, "Daisy you're not wearing pants."

"I'm just lazy sweet girl, I'll put some on after I get coffee." She rubbed the girl's back as she leaned in to kiss Ward. "Hey babe, why didn't you wake me?"

Ward reached down to rub her arm gently, "you look like you needed sleep. Besides, I can handle these two without help."

Pouring a cup of coffee, Skye leaned against the counter. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Davie exclaimed as she moved into the kitchen, Ward instantly picked him up and put him on the counter as well. "Eggs too, Grant says we need protein."

Skye nodded and started out of the kitchen, "I'm going to shower and look alive while you three handle breakfast."

* * *

Emerging from the hall showered and dressed ten minutes later, Skye found Ward still cooking while the kids played on his tablet. Circling her arms around the former agent, Skye kissed his shoulder blade. Ward placed his free hand on her arms while flipping pancakes with the other hand. He looked back over his shoulder for half a second to see her.

"Sleep well?"

"Very well, you tired me out so I slept like a baby." She grinned as she nuzzled his back with her nose. "I checked the walls, a few cracks but nothing some plaster and paint won't fix."

The doorbell to the apartment rang and both kids' heads rose from where they'd been invested in their game. Davie jumped off the barstool and headed towards the door, "I got it!"

"Davie, let Daisy get the door." Ward called out the door as Skye moved around the kitchen counter, heading towards the door behind Davie.

"But I can get it." The boy looked back at Ward.

"David Goven Johnson let her get the door." Forced to use the boy's registered Inhuman name, Ward watched the boy stop in his tracks.

Skye, as leader of the Inhuman Community, had become responsible for Davie and Ellie. Her last name had been added to their already legal names so if anything was said, they were legally her charges. Ward had already told Skye if they had a child of their own then he wanted the child to take her last name because the Ward name was not one that their child should ever carry. There was too much evil and horror attached to the name, evil that should never touch their beautiful, innocent child. He refrained from telling her he wanted a daughter exactly like her with no hint of himself in her.

* * *

The Inhuman leader returned after a few moments and Skye waved a flyer in her hand, "kid down the hall selling cookies." She put the flyer on the counter and stood by the two barstools that held the twins, both invested in their game of checkers it seemed. "I see two moves open."

"Daisy don't tell us!" Ellie admonished her for her suggestion, shushing her with a small finger to her lips.

"Yeah Mom, don't tell us!"

Skye's attention immediately went to Davie as did Ward's, the man paused what he was doing to look up at the boy. "What did you call me?"

Davie looked up at her slightly shyly, "I called you 'Mom', are you mad?"

Ellie seemed to pause and look at Skye too, "because you're like our parents, you and Grant. We want to call you mom and dad, we call you our parents sometimes."

"So does everyone else." Davie looked between them, "Alisha calls you our parents. She's always says 'wait till your parents hear about this one' when we do something bad. So can we?" Davie looked up at Skye hopefully, "do you want to be our mom?"

Skye looked at Ward and the man immediately turned off the stove, moving around the counter to the three. Ellie looked up at him earnestly, "do you want to be our dad or are we just fosters to you?"

Ward met Skye's eyes and although it had been joked about at moments between them, they'd always thought the twins would grow up at the habitat under the guidance of everyone. They believed the phrase 'takes a village to raise a child' would ring true for the two. The man would be lying if he didn't already think of them as his, he'd said as much to the Maddox two weeks before. Maddox had asked Skye and him the day before if their kids were better and they'd accepted the statement, telling him the twins were well.

"You'll never be just fosters to me Princess." Ward scooped her up for a hug instantly, seeing Skye's smile as he held the nine year old in his arms like she weighed nothing. "I think I'd be honored to be your father." A smile crossed the girl's face, "I already think of you two as my own."

Skye sighed and looked at Davie, "are you two sure you want to be stuck with us? We can be really loud and really mean sometimes."

"You're perfect!" Davie instantly hugged her and held her close. "At least for us and its okay to be loud and mean." He pulled back to look at Skye, "it means you care."

Ward genuinely laughed and Skye chuckled, "remember this day babe for when they're teens telling us we don't care."

Ellie looked at Ward and the other two beside them, "Ellie, Davie, Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad." Skye smiled at them before as she watched Ward put Ellie back in her seat at the bar. "Well this mom and dad says get washed up for breakfast."

* * *

Both kids rushed out of the room towards the bathroom and Ward pulled Skye into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him, chin resting on his chest. His eyes were clearly concerned as she noticed immediately. "This alright with you? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"They called me 'mommy' when they were sick, I just thought it was the fever and not feeling well. They hadn't been sick since they arrived at the habitat, the last time was with their parents. I enjoyed feeling that warmth when Davie curled up and told me 'I love you Mommy'. I never thought those two titles would be a good thing for me anymore, not after the disasters of my own parents." Skye smiled at him, "but being their mom, for real is something I want. I especially want it with you."

Ward leaned down to kiss her head. "I think you make a wonderful mother."

"Well," she squeezed his sides, "you have the hot dad role down. Every time I see you with them I'm turned on slightly. Part of me just wants to throw you down and have my way with you but the idea of scaring the children makes me stop." The smile on her face turned into a smirk.

"Give me the day and I'll let you throw me down tonight, have your way with me." He grinned back at her as the padding of tiny feet was heard. "Right now we have two hungry mouths to feed."

Skye shook her head, "that's the bad part about kids. There's no more wild, spontaneous sex in the kitchen."

"What's sex?"

They turned to see both the twins looking at them, Davie tilted his head as they stared at the both of them. "Is that a game?"

"Yes it's a game." Skye said as she pulled herself away from Ward. "A game that only moms and dads play so it's not for kids. If someone doesn't have kids, they can't play it."

Ellie sighed, "but why?"

"Because that's the rules now stop talking about it." Skye stated as she moved around the counter and saw Ward's smirk as she did so. "Oh shut up Turbo, I want to see you try to explain the rules behind it."

Ward threw his hands up, "you have it handled Sweetheart." He turned to the two kids, "go sit down at the table while we get the food."

As the kids sat down, he joined Skye in the kitchen as she put the food on plates and in bowls. She looked at him as she put a spoon in the eggs, "another thing about kids, they repeat everything you hear."

"I'm not the one who started the conversation down that path."

"Yeah, well it's your fault for being so damn hot. I mean seriously, did they go down the row at the academy and just pick the best looking agents?"

Ward chuckled, "pot meet kettle, you're just as hot Sweetheart." He leaned in and kissed her head, "at least my mind isn't in the gutter."

* * *

 **Later the Same Day - Ward's Office - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Going over plans on the new Chinese Headquarters, Skye and Ward stood at his conference table looking at paper blueprints. Sounds of game play came from the tablet that the twins were sharing on the floor of the office, both resting on their bellies as they played checkers. They were going through a competition to see who could win the most games in one day. A knock on the door made Ward raise his head.

"Enter."

Jamison opened the door and nodded to both. "SHIELD is here sir, they wish to speak with you on security." He gave a small smirk, "or at least that's the official reason. I had them leave their weapons at the security desk."

A nod was all that Ward gave before Jamison opened the door wider to let four people in the room. Ward and Skye both saw Coulson, May, Kara and another unnamed agent enter the room looking interested in both. Coulson nodded to Ward, "Ward, Daisy."

"Shall I take the children?" Jamison asked politely and Skye looked over at the kids as they played their game.

"Ellie, Davie come on guys." Skye walked over and bent down, picking up the tablet. "Jamison is going to get you guys lunch while we talk to some people about business."

Davie and Ellie both stood, Ellie brushed back her blond hair from her face. "Ponytail Mom?"

Skye quickly fixed her hair and gained a smile in the process. "Healthy food and no sodas."

"Seriously?" Davie put out his hands in exasperation. "Are we ever going to get sodas again?"

"Not with that attitude." Ward guided him towards the door. "Do as your mother says and go with Jamison. Don't be afraid to take them down to Isolation if they don't behave."

"Yes sir." Jamison smiled at the situation.

"MOM!" The kids looked at Skye in an effort of gaining help. Ellie pulled on Skye's arm, "tell Dad not to make Jamison think he's serious when he's joking."

Skye pushed the girl slightly towards the door, "Jamison knows he's not being serious, he doesn't want my wrath for putting my children in Isolation. Do you Jamison?"

The man looked at her with a nod, "couldn't even form a thought that would dare endanger you or the children ma'am. My brain can't form such thoughts, it fears the director's wrath too greatly." He looked down at the two. "Come on, I think the café next door had a special of a slice of cake if you get a salad."

"Cake is awesome, you're my new favorite Jamison." Ellie's voice was heard as the door closed.

* * *

Skye turned back from where she stood by the door with a tablet in hand to see all four agents looking between them both. Placing the tablet on Ward's desk, she moved to sit in one of the chairs at the conference table. "Please sit, just got a new table set and haven't had the chance to use it."

"Was expensive too, the budget is still hurting because of it." Ward stated as he rolled the blueprints and put them on his desk.

"I didn't set fire to the last set."

Ward looked over at her, "you suggested I set fire to Malick."

"I said him, not the table and ten thousand isn't hurting the budget. You forget, I manage part of the budget and this table didn't even make a tiny dent in it." Skye looked over at the four as they started to sit down. "He gets a little squeamish when I buy new things so excuse him."

"I know your tastes that's why."

Skye folded her arms, "says the man that pays five thousand a month on apartment rent."

"When we have a perfectly good home already, you won't let me get rid of the apartment." Ward sat down next to her and she folded her arms. "I keep it to make you happy."

That earned a smile on her face, "and you do make me happy."

* * *

"She doesn't have the disrupted aura, none of them do." The agent next to Coulson looked at the man. "Not like Agent Palamas has, her aura is slightly disrupted but no one in this building I've seen shows those signs in the slightest."

Ward tapped the arm of the chair he sat in, "and you are?"

"Grey Tanner, I'm able to seen auras of a person. Agent Coulson brought me here to see if you brainwashed your people as I'm able to sense such a thing. A person's aura has a slight disruption or abnormal bending when they're brainwashed." He motioned between the two of them. "You two are strange though, you don't have separate auras. You share an aura, it's blue if you're wondering. Even when you're not next to each other it widens to encompass you both."

Skye snorted, "we're Inhuman, both of us so we're not your average human."

"Humans and Inhumans both have auras, there is no difference in them. I'm Inhuman and while I can't see my aura, I've seen other Inhumans. I just can't explain you both."

Ward looked over at Coulson, "see, didn't brainwash anyone. What do you want Coulson? I know you're not here to gloat because I've done what you haven't been able to do."

"Ego." Skye stated towards him and Ward looked at her for a minute. "Watch the ego before I knock sense into you and you know I'll do it. Your ribs are still healing from the last time I did so."

"Doesn't matter, what do you want?" He continued to tap the arm of his chair.

* * *

Coulson took the file that May held and placed it on the table, pushing it over. Ward took it and slid it over to Skye without opening it. Skye opened the folder and found documents inside, she skimmed them before looking up at the four agents in front of her.

"You want to make a treaty?" She closed the folder and put her hands on it. "Why would you want to make a treaty with us? We're now a world security firm, values of SHIELD without the deception and moral issues."

May leaned forward slightly and looked at them both. "Peace, SHIELD and HYDRA have been at each other's throats too long."

Ward put his hands together and stared at her. "If you had asked that before I started building up to work with the military, I'd have agreed but now it's pointless. HYDRA is a worldwide company, legal and backed by military defenses. SHIELD is no longer a concern, if you strike at us or my people then you basically are starting a war you can't hope to win." Sitting up, he looked at all four. "It's over Coulson, SHIELD will never be back to it's former glory because you focused on the wrong thing. You focused on the enemy for too long, which side was right and wrong. You focused on me and you focused on revenge for Fitzsimmons, Skye, Morse, May and all the other agents who were wronged. I told Skye once that revenge is not a road you want to go down, it consumes you until there's nothing left."

Skye put a hand on Ward's arm and met Coulson's eyes. "Perhaps instead of a treaty we form an alliance. SHIELD has history, knowledge of the past and how to prevent such events from happening again. HYDRA has the resources, the cutting edge science to get ahead. If we form a beneficial alliance, we both can gain from it and it would bring peace."

"Skye…" Ward turned to her and gave her a look that said he wasn't going to do such a thing.

"For once, you shut up!" She raised her hand and pointed her finger at her husband. "I told you I won't put up with your asshole, macho, better than thou attitude when it mattered. So shut and listen or leave."

* * *

He put up his hand and captured her finger, bringing it down to the table before folding his arms across his chest. "As you were saying?"

"I apologize, training him is still a work in progress." She smiled at Coulson, "as I was saying, an alliance. Think about it, weigh the options and let us know what you think."

Coulson gave her a nod. "It's worth considering," he stood up and looked at Ward. "I guess we know who really runs HYDRA."

"Of that we can agree." Ward stated as he stood up. "Let Skye know you're answer, I really don't care to deal with SHIELD."

May turned her attention to Tanner, "you're sure?"

"Quite, in no way is Agent Johnson brainwashed." He looked at the couple, "I just can't figure you two out, why you share an aura."

Skye held the folder against her chest. "We're genetic matches, the Inhuman equivalent to soul mates. Essentially spouses who need each other to live, breathe and exist. One without the other causes homicidal rages followed by suicidal actions."

"That would make sense." Tanner smiled, "it's something special."

Ward scratched his temple with one finger, "at times." He grunted as Skye punched him in the back. He turned on her, looking into her eyes. "That was my kidney."

"Well you and your kidney will remember what you said when you're sleeping on the couch for the next week." She pushed the folder at him, "you can deal with our guests while I go eat with the kids."

A few seconds later the door slammed shut behind her and Ward turned to look back at his four SHIELD guests. "Let me show you out."

* * *

A/N: Well it looks like Skye and Ward are fighting, in front of SHIELD no less.

Next: Returning to the Habitat for Christmas.

Please read and review


	20. An Inhuman Holiday

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **December - Two Weeks Post HYDRA Rebuilding - Skye and Ward's Bunk - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

It was early morning at the habitat and Skye Johnson found herself content for the first time in a long while. Laying in Ward's arms as the man watched the news on their television, she relaxed and let herself float between waking and sleep. His fingers brushed across her tank-top covered back as his hand moved over her back in general. She let her hand rub against the bullet-scars she had placed in his side almost three years before.

"I've missed you holding me." She whispered against his chin as she kissed the stubble-covered skin.

Ward kissed her crown as his attention rested on the news of Turkey and Russia's on-going war. "I hold you all the time."

"No, I mean cuddling me like you used to do on the couch. Most times you now hold me after sex or a quick squeeze as you hug me." Tilting her head, Skye used her hand to grip his chin and make him look at her. "Turn it off, Turkey and Russia will be at war tomorrow and the next day."

Reaching over to the nightstand, Ward hit the remote's off button and the screen went off. "You have my full attention."

Pushing herself up off of his side, Skye gently rested her body on his with her arms on his chest. Letting her chin rest on her arm, she smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "I have something to tell you, an early Christmas present."

"What is it?" Ward slipped his hand into her short locks, watching her bright, wide eyes. "Did the kids do something?"

Skye moved onto her hands and knees, framing them around his large frame. She hovered over him, her face a few inches from his own. "We'll have another resident at the habitat in six months."

"Sweetheart, you know I care about our people but we get new people every week so it's not much of a surprise." He narrowed his eyes, "unless it's someone I know. One of my men? Jamison?"

She only smiled and leaned down, whispering in his ear. "Baby Johnson, my implant was disrupted by my own vibrations."

Pulling back, she saw Ward soaking in the information, his eyes were directed down but within seconds he was looking at her. "You're sure."

"It was very awkward conversation with Lincoln so I'm definitely sure." She sat back on his legs and rested her hands against his chest. "Are you okay?"

Ward's answer was not verbal but physical as he pressed his hands against her belly. "Our child." He spoke with awe as he looked up at her, "how far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks, the implant stopped my cycle so I didn't notice anything different until my six month physical showed increased hormone levels. Suddenly the exhaustion, wild emotions and increased hunger made sense."

Ward nodded as if understanding what she was saying. "Our daughter…"

"Or son, there's half a chance it's a boy. Besides, given your family's affinity for boys, the likelihood is high that we'll have a son."

He chuckled and ran his hands up her side, pulling her closer till she once again rested against his side. "Our daughter will be just as beautiful as you, if not more so."

Skye snorted, "given how we both have impossibly good looks, the likelihood of our son breaking hearts is extremely high."

* * *

Before Ward could respond pounding descended on the door to their bunk, closely followed by Ellie's voice.

"Can we come in?"

Ward chuckled as he kissed Skye's head. "Come in Princess!"

The door slid open and both Ellie and Davie were jumping on the bed moments later. Davie sat cross-legged while Ellie jumped slightly. "Shopping day!"

"Shopping day?" Ward looked between the two. "Why do you think you're going shopping?"

"I said I'd take them shopping for gifts." Skye sat up and pulled Ellie over, immediately getting started on braiding the girl's hair. "They want to get everyone something small."

Davie nodded eagerly, "to show them we are thankful for them helping us. We also have to get you a gift Dad."

"No, I don't need a gift." Ward pushed back the covers and got out of bed, quickly grabbing a shirt to pull on. The sweats he wore to bed didn't need to be changed so he sat back on the bed with the three. "Christmas and I don't get along so I don't celebrate the holiday. Just because of that, it doesn't mean you shouldn't celebrate with your mother."

Skye rolled her eyes, "babe, maybe this year will be different, just the four of us. I know next year won't be like this year, it'll be more interesting for sure." She met his eyes over Ellie's head as she continued to braid the blond strands. "Try to enjoy it, the first step is accepting a gift."

Ward was quiet for a few moments, "okay, but something small!"

Davie tackled his father and grinned down at him. "I know just what to get you."

"Will you go with us?" Ellie asked as she pressed both her hands together, "pretty please, with a cherry on top."

"I know you don't want me lifting anything heavy." Skye met Ward's eyes as he slowly sat up, Davie crawling off him. "Do you?"

"That's a low blow Sweetheart."

Skye only grinned, "I know but you fell for it so I'll use what I can."

* * *

 **Same Day - Mall - Upstate New York**

* * *

When Ward agreed to take the kids to the mall with Skye, he thought it would be an organized trip but Christmas time made everything so unorganized. The kids were running around and looking from shop to shop, clearly having done the Christmas shopping thing with their deceased parents. After having to find them for a third time, Ward immediately pulled them aside in the middle of the store to talk to them.

"Look at me both of you." He pulled them to the side away from the middle of the aisle. "You have to stop running around without one of us. Your mother and I can't keep an eye on you if you're not in our eyesight. The next time either of you disappears from our eyesight we go home, is that clear?"

Ellie nodded, "yes sir."

"Yes sir." Davie stared at his father as he swung side to side.

Ward stood up, "alright, let's go find everyone a gift then." He ruffled Davie's hair and Ellie immediately moved over to Skye, her eyes bright with ideas.

"Can we get Alisha a really nice journal? So she can record her alter-selves' movements like she likes to do?"

Skye smiled at her, "I think that's appropriate. What about Joey?"

"A box of beer!" Davie giggled as he spoke, his hands clasped behind his back.

Ward put his hands on his son's shoulders, "I think your mother means something more appropriate from a nine year old."

"We could get him some non-metal pens." Davie looked up at his father, "so he doesn't break his pens when he's angry."

Meeting Skye's eyes, the man nodded. "That's appropriate."

"I want to be ironic with Yo-Yo." Ellie bounced in place, "I want to get her a yo-yo, to make her laugh."

Skye chuckled, "I'd think she'd like that."

* * *

They continued through the mall and the only time that Davie ran off was when a mother with a toddler dropped her bags. He ran over and helped her pick up the bags, handing them to her as she settled her son on her hip.

"Thank you Sweetheart, you didn't have to do that." The woman smiled at him and looked up as Ward walked over, placing a hand on his son's back. "Is this your son?"

Ward looked down at Davie, "he's mine."

"Well he is a complete gentleman, whatever you're teaching him is what everyone should be teaching their children. The boys that ran past me and knocked my bags over definitely don't have such manners."

Ward nodded, "manners are important, my wife and I are in agreement of that." He looked down at Davie, his son looked up at him. "Let's get back to your mother and sister before they buy the entire store."

Davie laughed and nodded, "Mom is teaching Ellie to like expensive brands, I think clothes are clothes."

"Your mother has expensive tastes, always has since I first met her." Ward smiled to the woman with the toddler. "Have a good holiday, the both of you."

"You too."

* * *

They started back towards Skye and Ellie, Davie looked up at his father. "Dad, are we going to go home since I ran off?"

"Not this time, you ran off to help someone not to find something in the store." He smiled as they neared the girls. "I'm proud of you by the way."

"Thanks Dad."

Skye immediately hugged her son, kissing his head. "I'm so proud of you, that was very nice of you."

"Mom, no kissing me in public." He pulled away from her and Skye attempted to curb her laughter. "I'm nine, not five!"

Ellie leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I can kiss you in public."

"Eww…" he wiped his hand across his cheek. "Not you either Ellie."

Skye finally laughed and leaned against Ward, her face against his arm as she allowed herself to calm down. Ward merely smiled as he watched his son wipe off his face, as if his sister had giving him a horrifying disease. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Skye ran a hand over her face. "I just, you're growing up Davie and it's entertaining to watch the little things that freak you out."

Ellie surveyed their bags and sighed, "we still have to get a gift for you both."

"I can go with Mom to get Dad's and you can go with Dad to get Mom's." Davie suggested and looked to his sister for confirmation.

"Give us five minutes to discuss this." Ellie pulled on her brother's arm, tugging him a few feet away.

* * *

Ward put his arm around Skye and kissed her head, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine babe, pregnant doesn't mean disabled." She rubbed her hand across his back and looked over at the twins. "You read lips right?"

"I could but let them have this, you were right that next year things will be different."

Skye put her chin against his arm, "the baby will be around six months old next Christmas, crawling for sure."

"Hmm, safety proofing the habitat will be interesting." He looked down at her, "although if she's anything like you, everyone will be giving into her every demand. No one says no to you and doesn't find themselves regretting it."

The smile on her face dropped with Skye sighing, "our baby won't have a gift, he or she will be the only person that's normal. I just hope they don't feel like an outcast."

Ward shook his head, "no they won't feel like an outcast, they'll be special in some other way. Just because they don't have a gift doesn't mean we won't love them." He kissed her forehead and tipped her chin back with a finger. "I know I've only known for hours but I'm already in love with the idea of holding our child in my arms."

"Okay!" Ellie and Davie returned, smiles on their faces. "We know what we want to get you both. Davie is gonna go with Mom and I'm going with you Dad."

"Alright." Skye smiled and gave Ward a peck on the lips. "I'll text you when we're done so we can meet at the car."

Ward held out his hand and Ellie took it, "let's go find your mother something."

"Operation Dad's Gift has commenced." Davie stated to his mother and Skye shook her head, a smile at the fact Davie picked up some of Ward's habits.

* * *

 **Week Later - December 25 - Living Area - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

Christmas morning was pure chaos at the habitat, the Christmas tree had more gifts under it then should have been possible. Ward, Yo-Yo and Mari worked to create a breakfast for everyone that resided at the habitat, which was over a hundred people. The twins seemed to stare at the tree, trying to guess what they got and Skye found herself on the couch due to pregnancy symptoms. Between the sudden heartburn that seemed to develop overnight and the aches in her body, she didn't want to move off the couch.

"Guh, stupid pregnancy." Skye grumbled as she ate another antacid, "why did my first trimester have to be perfect and now the one that is supposed to be great is horrible?"

Joey seemed to snicker where he sat on the couch opposite of her. "The baby maybe like Ward, burning you inside out."

"Shut up!" She looked over at Joey, "this baby doesn't have a gift. It won't ever be exposed to Terrigen mists so it'll be normal."

"Got your something!" Alisha dropped something on Skye's lap and the agent picked it up to see the book What to Expect When You're Expecting. "Maybe that will help."

"As for gifts." Lincoln sat down on the other end of the couch. "We've intermixed with humans for so long, it's been hundreds of years since two Inhumans have had a kid. Remember that only a small fraction of those with the gene have gone through the mists, despite being matched to a mate. In reality, we don't actually know if this child has a natural born gift. Judy would know more, she's had access to the records more than anyone besides your mother."

"I'll ask her if I ever decide to move off this couch." Skye groaned and leaned her head back against the couch cushions. "Every time I move I feel like my stomach is going to come out of my throat." Turning her head, she looked at her ex-boyfriend. "I thought morning sickness and heartburn happened in the first trimester."

Lincoln shrugged, "normally occurs in the first trimester but not uncommon to occur later in the second or third."

"Guh!" Skye groaned and looked down at her still flat belly. "I hope you know I'm putting up with all this for you kid, you better be thankful." She folded her arms, "at least I'm not a whale yet."

Alisha chuckled, "I flipped through the book and the baby grows a lot during the second trimester."

"Wonder who it will look like?" Joey made the comment as he drank his eggnog, everyone was sure there was some type of alcohol in it. "I mean, either way the kid is going to have looks. No offense but your man is hot."

Skye pointed at Joey, "stay away from my husband Joey or I'll drop you in a pit."

"Clearly the man doesn't play for my team." Joey put up his hand, "although Lee Montgomery does, that man is whoo." Joey shook his head, "I'd do him any time of day."

"Mind meet gutter, obviously that's where yours is." Skye made the comment and looked up as Ward walked in the room with Mari and Yo-Yo, in his hands was a glass of orange colored liquid. "Is that for me?"

* * *

Ward sat down next to her, "smoothie, orange and chamomile to help with the heartburn. Judy swears by it, wouldn't let me go till I made it."

Taking a sip of the smoothie, Skye felt it go down her throat and sooth the burn. "Amazing," she looked up as the elder woman walked in with the twins talking to her. "Judy you are amazing, thank you for getting my stubborn other half to make it."

"The time ahead will be trying, you must be strong." Judy smiled at her and Skye nodded.

"What happens when two Inhumans have a child?"

Judy's smile fell, the woman's face turned serious. "It is rare, generations have passed since the last was born. The legends say one was so powerful, so damaging and harmful it was banished. The hearts of the ones who create it impose the darkness or light it holds." She met Skye's eyes, "only in the early years is the disposition seen. The past speaks of danger in some, peace in others and all have gifts unlike those the mists unlock."

Skye turned to look at Ward, "if you and your family history screw up this kid, I will shoot you again."

"You're not without your own family dangers Skye." Ward rubbed her shoulder before putting an arm around her. Kissing her head, he whispered into her ear. "This child has a mother who has a gentle, caring heart. She'll be like you, gentle and caring with a heart that rivals your own."

"Presents?" Davie stood in front of them when Ward looked up.

Ward nodded, "everyone's here that plans to celebrate with us so you two go ahead."

* * *

The twins tore into the presents and Skye chuckled, watching as they checked packages before tearing paper off of each. Skye nuzzled Ward's chin, "next year you'll be helping our son unwrap his gifts."

"Hmm, our daughter won't be as spoiled as these two have been."

"I think the habitat will disagree." Skye chuckled and looked back at him. "We got them a few gifts and that one they are going to share. All the others are from this group of people, from our family. I think our son will be just as spoiled." Turning his head with a finger to his chin, she met his eyes. "Besides, if it really is a girl like you keep insisting, do you really think you could deny her anything? She'll be an absolute daddy's girl with you wrapped around her finger."

The man beside her sighed as he looked back over at the twins. "I guess maybe a boy isn't such a bad idea, less chaos."

"Any child of ours will be wild and chaotic, after all." She smirked at him, "they'll have my stubbornness and willful nature."

Ward turned his head to look at her, "the world wouldn't survive two of you. I barely survive you at times."

"I know, I keep you on your toes. You love me anyways though."

Ward put a finger under her chin and tilted it back, "I will always love you. If there's something after life, I'll love you then too." Leaning down, he kissed her and Skye grinned as he did.

"Love you too Robot."

* * *

A/N: Yep Skye's pregnant but it's not the main story line to come.

Next: ATCU launches an attack on HYDRA and Ward finds himself with more than he can handle.

Please read and review...


	21. The Cost of Harming Family

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MISCARRIAGE**

* * *

 **Six Weeks Post HYDRA Reveal - Infirmary - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Chaos erupted in the Infirmary of HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters. Grant Ward was being pushed against the wall by nurses as doctors worked on the love of his life. Other wounded lay being treated in other areas, some of the dead were already being bagged and taken out of the large room. The security department worked with fire to survey the damage that was on the fifth floor of the building, a small bomb having caused serious damage and harming those working there.

Grant Ward watched as the lead rotating doctor worked with nurses to stabilize Skye, their words suddenly had the director's face morphing to horror. "We have a hemorrhage!"

Blood covered the white gurney as they worked on Skye, the nurse shook her head. "Unable to locate the source."

"Get me the scanner immediately." The doctor stated as he pressed against Skye's abdomen.

"Scanner here." A nurse ran the device over Skye's body and they all looked at the monitor above the bed.

The doctor, Owen Trainor, looked at the screen and shook his head. "Obstetric hemorrhage, no detectable heartbeat." He sighed as he shut the screen off, "confirming fetal death. Let's let this happen naturally unless sepsis occurs. Also let's set up a privacy wall so Agent Johnson isn't exposed to the world."

"Right away Doctor."

Trainor walked around the bed and put a hand on Ward's arm, pulling him away from the bed and Skye. "Director, I'm sorry to tell you but Agent Johnson had a miscarriage. This was caused by the force of the blast, her being thrown into the wall caused injury. Examining the placenta and amniotic sac will tell us more, right now all we can do is wait."

Ward stopped and ran his hand over his face, "is she okay?"

"Physically there are no injuries beyond scrapes and bruises, we'll know more when she wakes up." The doctor looked at Ward, "all we can do is allow the miscarriage to progress."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not at this time sir, the best thing for you to focus on is who caused the bomb and let us focus on Agent Johnson."

Ward gave a nod before moving over to Skye's bed, gently leaning down to kiss her head. "Skye I'm here Sweetheart, Dr. Trainor has his best people taking care of you and I'm going to find out who did this to us." His expression turned cold, "I'm going to find out who killed our child and they are going to pay in ways that make torture look pleasant."

"Sir?" Jamison rose from the bed he was sitting on a few feet away and Ward turned to look at the man as he stood in an arm sling. "I'll stay with Skye sir, make sure she has someone here when she wakes up."

He pointed at Jamison, "you call me when she wakes up."

"Of course sir."

* * *

 **Same Day - Fifth Floor - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Ward felt torn between being with Skye and finding out what happened to his building and employees. In the end the knowledge Jamison was beside her and she was in the care of doctors allowed him to leave. He immediately met with Cory Taylor, the head of his security and the man gave him a tablet labelling everything they knew so far.

"A bomb sir, we're tracing the materials at this moment." The man met Ward's eyes, "how is Johnson sir?"

The mention of his wife had Ward shaking his head, "she'll live but whoever did this, they murdered my child."

Taylor nodded silently before speaking, "we'll put this monster down sir, they don't touch our family and live."

Turning his attention to the tablet at hand, the director looked at the survey of damage. "We have very few enemies right now, at the top of the list is ATCU. SHIELD is in the process of forming an alliance with us, or at least with Skye concerning HYDRA." He scrolled through the information on the screen. "The bomb went off at what time?"

"Lunch sir, we've narrowed it down to a few people that could be responsible based on recovered security footage." Taylor took the tablet from Ward and messed with the screen before handing it back. "Three died in the blast, two others are in the Infirmary being treated."

Ward looked at the screen and nodded, "I want them in holding as of two moments ago."

"Yes sir." He pulled the radio from his hip and spoke into it. "Petros, this is Taylor. Escort," he took the tablet Ward handed him, "Hernandez and Porter down to Isolation. I'll forward their images to your portable." He took a second device from his belt and scanned the two images. "You got them?"

 _"Got them, we'll take them down to Isolation right now."_ Petros' voice buzzed over the radio as they waited. _"Petros out."_

Ward took back the tablet, "what did the fire department say?"

"Structurally we're intact but the FBI is here sir, they want to investigate the bombing."

"Let me handle the FBI, just keep this area off limits to everyone but your security team and myself."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Same Day - Infirmary - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Ward returned to Skye's side after dealing with the FBI, making it clear to their director he didn't want an investigation. The man was very determined to have an investigation but Ward made an agreement that HYDRA would assist with future projects if they'd back off. The FBI Director seemed to like the idea and recalled his agents immediately. Ward was determined to let their suspects stay in Isolation for a period of time before dealing with them.

"Hey Sweetheart." Ward bent down and kissed Skye's head, "I'm here now. Part of me wants you to wake up and let me see your beautiful eyes. The other part wants you to stay asleep so you're able to dream of our baby, dreams where pain doesn't exist." He brushed back her hair and looked down at her peaceful face. "Now that our baby is gone, all I can think about is the things we'll never have with him or her."

The doctor arrived as Ward sat down beside Skye's bed, her hand in his as his finger ran over the ring she never took off. A promise of the future, that they'd always be bound together by genes and fate. The man's footsteps made Ward sit up straight. "Director, I'm just going to scan Agent Johnson to see her progress."

Ward gently removed his hand from Skye's and watched the doctor run the wand-like device over his love. Looking to the monitor, he watched the doctor manipulate it several times before starring at it. The image was strange to Ward, like a fuzzy ultrasound but it was moving. He figured it was part of her normal processes so he put his hand back on hers. "How is she?"

"She's not what I'm worried about." Trainor pressed the radio on his lab coat, "this is Trainor, I need an ultrasound on Agent Johnson immediately. Also run the blood we recovered from her bedding." Pressing the radio to turn it off he looked at Ward. "I don't want to get your hopes up sir but its possible Agent Johnson is still pregnant. I want to run a few tests before I made any decisions."

* * *

Hours passed and Skye still lay unconscious, Ward just waited by her side with Jamison bringing him a cup of coffee every so often. After what seemed like forever, Trainor arrived again and Ward immediately stood up to look the man in the eyes. If he had news that his child actually survived, he wanted answers to why Skye had hemorrhaged.

"What did the results say?"

Trainor shook his head, "we ran the results of the blood we collected, it was a mix between Agent Johnson and a male genotype, meaning that she did miscarry a male fetus. Ultrasound shows that she is still pregnant, we showed a heartbeat that was undetectable before for an unknown reason." He held out the tablet to Ward, "we can only suspect the Inhuman genes play a part."

Ward looked over at Skye, "what does it mean for my son's twin?"

"There is no indication that the baby won't develop properly. Unfortunately the mucus plug that kept the cervix closed was knocked loose during the explosion and Agent Johnson being thrown across the room. This also contributed to the hemorrhage, although I would call it a miracle the second twin wasn't lost as well. Due to an open cervix, we will have to perform a procedure to prevent labor. I have one of the best obstetricians in the city coming to perform the procedure and I will supervise it."

"Just do whatever you can do to keep my wife and child alive." Ward moved to stand beside Skye's bed, taking her hand in his. "You hear that Sweetheart, one of our babies survived."

* * *

After Trainor left, Ward pulled the habitat up on his tablet. He wanted to talk to Lincoln and Judy about the possibility of his child's Inhuman genes playing a part in it's hiding game. He knew realistically that their child shouldn't be able to think in such a complex way before birth and even shortly after. Lincoln immediately answered the connection.

 _"Ward, we saw the news. Are you and Daisy okay?"_

Ward shook his head, "she's unconscious at the moment. My men are investigating the cause of the explosion and I have two suspects waiting to be interrogated. I actually have a question for Judy if she's there right now."

Lincoln looked off screen for a moment, _"let me see where she's at because she's not in the living area. I'll put a call through the comms if you give me a second."_

It took ten minutes but Ward saw Judy on the other end of the call. The woman looked at him soberly. It seemed as if she knew what was happening before anything could be said. He suspected that's why she was an elder, her ability to sense the situation that were ahead of the Inhuman people. Her age and wisdom were taken with respect, her knowledge of Inhuman ways a different aspect all together.

"Judy…"

 _"Daisy will survive and gain strength over the next few days."_

Ward gave a soft smile, "I know she will, she's strong that way. I have a question about the baby."

 _"The child survived?"_

"One did, my son didn't. I wanted to ask if the power you spoke of, if it could be displayed before birth? Its heartbeat was gone moment and the next it was strong, like it was hiding itself."

The woman was silent before she spoke, _"children cannot think before birth."_

"I know that but we can't figure out…"

She put up a hand to stop his words, _"but as you were told, such children as Daisy holds within her are rare. The last before technology allowed monitoring of life before birth. This child sensed danger and protected itself, making you believe it was not present."_

Lincoln looked between them both, _"it's possible we've just discovered it's gift. We've seen gifts of all kinds, some common and some rare. It's almost as if the child is saying 'I am not here' and you believe it, making you do what it wants. There has never been a gift like this, not in the history since the one who was banished. History and records do not record such a gift, meaning it has never existed before except in the one that was banished. It also could imply the child's power, the ability to display such thoughts and actions before birth."_

"As soon as she wakes up I'm sending Skye to the habitat, some of my loyalist men will bring her. I need to stay here and deal with this mess but I want her in a safe location."

 _"We'll take care of them both, along with the twins. Alisha and Joey are distracting them with restocking all the vehicles and Mari organized a treasure hunt for later."_

Ward leaned forward slightly as he held the tablet, "thank you Lincoln."

 _"We're family Ward, as strange as it sounds to say that."_ He shrugged, _"we take care of family."_

* * *

 **Early Morning - Isolation Center - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Once Skye had undergone surgery and was out of recovery, Ward had Jamison and Taylor take her on a quinjet to the habitat. Regan had been among the injured and she went as well, despite the early hours of the morning. He knew he had to get to the bottom of the bombing before he returned home, especially since he'd have blood on his hands. Those that had the audacity to plant a bomb in his building had harmed his wife and caused the death of his son. He just prayed that his remaining child was another boy, so Skye's wish of a son wasn't destroyed.

The Isolation Center was put in to handle Inhumans during transitions but it also served as a prison. The guards in the room immediately let him and he pressed a control on the tablet used to maintain the field around the isolation rooms. The opaque barrier fell away to reveal Juan Hernandez, one of the workers he hired to manage security cases for the public. The man stood immediately and had a look of fear on his face, no doubt Ward's reputation was cause of that.

"I will ask you only one question Mr. Hernandez." Ward looked him in the eyes. "Are you the reason my wife is injured and my son is dead?"

The man shook his head, "no sir, I'd never plant a bomb. When I saw Agent Johnson I only hoped you found who did it sir. She was so nice to me, she always asked about my little girl and if I needed anything. I'd never endanger her sir, never."

Ward looked down at the tablet in hand, the vitals monitor in the cell recorded the man's vitals as he spoke. There was no deception in the vitals and looking at the man, Ward saw no malice or hatred in his eyes. Looking back up at the man, he nodded to the door of the cell. "You can go, go home to your daughter."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

As the guards escorted Hernandez out, Ward moved across the hall to the cell where Jamie Porter was. He lowered the opaque barrier and found the man sitting down, his arms on his legs and he didn't move when Ward walked into the cell. He merely looked up at Ward, silent as he surveyed the man who ran all of HYDRA.

"I will ask you only one question Mr. Porter." Ward looked him in the eyes. "Are you the reason my wife is injured and my son is dead?"

Porter stood up and looked at him, "do you know how hard it is watching someone who shouldn't exist, walk around like she owns this place. HYDRA was created to rid the world of people like you but instead unnatural freaks run it, expecting people like me to be loyal to you. It made me sick to my stomach just to be around her every day, acting like she cared about us."

Ward reigned in his rage for half a moment. "What did ATCU offer you?"

Porter smirked as he took a step towards Ward. "Your demise in exchange for Agent Johnson, except you ruined it by surviving."

"My gift is fire, I can survive bombs." Ward grabbed the man around the throat and pushed him against the wall. "Your bomb killed my son! My child was innocent, ungifted and human like you and you murdered him!" He held up a flaming hand and stared into the man's eyes. "Now you will pay for what you did."

"You can't harm me." Porter chuckled, "your stupid laws prevent you from harming human lives. If you harm me, you'll be a criminal among your people and you wouldn't do that."

Ward stared at the man coldly, "my wife has the power to pardon such offenses, she's done it once before. You killed her child, the son she wanted, so tell me." He smirked slightly, "do you think she'll have a problem with me burning you?" Porter's eyes went wide as the flames neared him, knowing his death was coming in such a painful way.

* * *

The door to the Isolation Center opened ten minutes later and Ward looked at the guards by the door. One immediately took the tablet from Ward, placing it in a security locker while another guard handed Ward a radio. "Jamison called sir, he delivered Agent Johnson to the Inhuman Habitat and is on his way back with Taylor."

"Thanks Cho," he motioned to the Isolation Center. "Have someone clean up that mess will you."

"He got what he deserved sir."

Ward sighed, "my wife will say otherwise."

"I don't know sir, a mother's rage can never be matched by anything in the universe. It is possible she would have done much worse to him."

"I'll be in my office, if anyone needs me."

* * *

 **Early Morning - Ward's Office - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

In his office, Ward stared out the window when a knock sounded from the door. He turned as the doors open and Jamison walked in, the man looked exhausted and his arm sling indicated his need for rest, if anything. Ward walked over to the conference table and pulled out a chair, indicating with his hand that Jamison should sit down.

As soon as the man sat, Ward watched him lean back in the chair. "She's safe sir, still unconscious but some scary Chinese lady is watching over her. The woman nearly took my head off spouting that I wasn't Inhuman and needed to go away, I was invading sacred space."

Ward let a soft chuckle go, "Judy is one of the elders. She isn't as progressive as Skye in the fact of humans and Inhumans mingling. She's tolerant of potentials but if you're human, you should stay out of her way."

"I won't be going back sir, I fear for my life with that woman." He chuckled before letting himself sigh. "I overheard Cho tell Taylor that the one who set the bomb got what he deserved by way of fire. I don't have to tell you that Skye will have your head."

"No you don't but that's between us. Just know if I come back sporting injuries, you know the reason why." Ward shook his head, "he worked with ATCU."

Jamison leaned forward, resting his good arm on the table. "Whatever you need to destroy them sir, you have my full support. Skye is family, your little boy was family and so was every employee who lost their lives here. ATCU will pay for the death they caused, the bomb we could have forgiven eventually but Skye breathes life into the place, touching her made it war."

"I plan to ask SHIELD for their help, I known Coulson will agree once he learns Skye was injured in the blast." Ward stood up and looked down at his lieutenant. "You need to go home and rest, I'm sure Annie is worried over you."

"That's part of the reason I don't want to go home sir. She's like a mother hen who hovers too much when I'm sick."

Ward put a hand on the man's arm as he stood. "Treasure her, if today taught us anything it's that life is too short. The ones we love could be snatched from us at any moment."

"I suggest you go home to Skye before you take on SHIELD and ATCU. She probably will need you when she wakes up."

* * *

 **Before Dawn - Infirmary - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

Going home was hard, Ward first checked on his children. He found Ellie and Davie asleep, tucked into bed and safe. Kissing each one's head and seeing them resting peacefully helped the weight in his heart lessen. He made his way to the Infirmary second, he found Skye awake but silently looking at the fetal monitor that seemed to be attached to one of the monitors, giving readouts of their child's heart.

"Hey." She smiled weakly when he kissed her head. Her hand brushed against his cheek, clearly seeing the exhaustion he tried to hide. "Did you find…"

"He got what he deserved." He took he hand and kissed her knuckles. "I found out he was working for ATCU, they'll pay eventually as well." Sighing he sat on the bed beside her and held her hand. "I guess Lincoln and Judy told you…"

Skye nodded and wiped at a tear that escaped her eye. "Yeah, they said I lost one of them. I didn't know it was twins, I haven't exactly been keeping up with myself like I should have been. I mean, we haven't even had an ultrasound and although Lincoln has been hinting, I guess he figured we'd ask eventually." She shook her head, "I wish I had done that."

"Trainor at HYDRA said it wouldn't have mattered, he said it was a miracle you didn't lose both. You were so close to the blast Skye, being thrown across the room would have hurt anyone."

"I tried to shield myself with my gift, I managed to deflect a beam before I passed out." Ward put a hand on her belly and she pushed it away. "Please don't, I don't want to be touched right now."

He nodded and just squeezed her hand, "okay, whatever makes you most comfortable."

"Judy said the baby shielded itself when it sensed danger." Skye shook her head, "why, why would it do that and make us think it was dead?"

"I don't know, maybe it can only sense danger but not the type present. We're guessing right now Sweetheart, it shouldn't even be able to form thought before birth."

Skye put her hand on her belly and shook her head. "Lincoln said that it's showing the type of gifts like the Inhuman that was banished, the one that HYDRA practically worshiped. What does that mean for this child, is it dangerous?"

Ward leaned over her and cupped her cheek, rubbing against soft skin with his thumb. "No, this child isn't dangerous. It'll be kind and gentle like you, scared of the evil in this world. It hid to protect itself, scare of what they may do it him or her." He kissed her forehead, "it is so much like you that it scares me."

Skye started to cry and put her hand to her face, Ward held her and she wrapped her arms around him. "I lost our baby!"

"I know." He kissed her head, ignoring the tears in his eyes. "It's not your fault, it's not your fault Sweetheart." Ward pulled back and looked at her, "you know that right?"

She nodded and through her tears she met Ward's eyes, "tell me they suffered for what they did."

"He did and ATCU will pay for what they did, I will burn Rosalind Price myself."

"No, I want her head." Skye pushed at her tears.

Ward wiped away her tears with his thumb, "you need to focus on our child Skye, let me worry about making ATCU pay. This baby needs your focus on it, not on being in a firefight with Price. I let her live once before and this is how she repays me, she will suffer in ways I can't name." He cupped her cheek, "promise me you'll focus on our child and let me worry about Price."

After a few moments Skye nodded, "okay."

Leaning down he kissed her softly before pulling back, "get some rest, I'll be right here." He sat down in the chair next to her bed and Skye turned onto her side, curling up to face him as she closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: I'm running and hiding now.

Also please forgive me for any medical mistakes, I tried to be as accurate as possible while incorporating HYDRA's advanced technology and Inhuman biology. Disclaimer: I am not a doctor.

Next: SHIELD joins the fight against ATCU and both Bobbi and Mack visit the habitat.

Please read and review...


	22. Humans in the Inhuman Habitat

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **One Week After Explosion at HYDRA HQ - Parking Garage - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

It was the first time it had ever been discussed but Ward knew that Coulson would want to see Skye alive, see the damage inflicted on her and the building. However, Lincoln was still hesitant to let Skye leave the Infirmary. He insisted that she stay for a few days for monitoring after her surgery and also to keep an eye on the baby, Skye seemed to be whole-heartedly accepting of the last part. So Ward suggested they let someone from Coulson's team visit the habitat if they were sedated first. Skye didn't like it but they both knew there was no other way by the time the discussion ended.

The plan was to let Mack and Bobbi visit, they were two most level-headed of the team besides May, but they felt May was not a good choice due to Cora being around. So for the first time ever, humans not loyal to HYDRA would be visiting the habitat. Skye had to prepare Judy for such an arrival as the woman could be scary when she wanted to be. In the end, Ward spoke with Coulson and told him why they wanted sedation, to keep the location secret, and after a few begrudging moments the man agreed.

Grant Ward stood waiting with Jamison and Taylor behind him as the black SUV pulled into the parking garage on HYDRA Worldwide Security. It parked and both the blond he'd once tortured and the guy who seemed to be all muscle, got out of the vehicle. Ward watched as they both walked, determined but wary in the same step. He was willing to bet that Bobbi Morse had her batons somewhere on her body despite her clothing leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Welcome to HYDRA." Ward smirked and they both seemed to stop a few feet ahead of him.

"Look, Coulson said to come and meet you so we could go to the habitat." Bobbi folded her arms and stared Ward down. "Doesn't mean we have to like it or that we trust you."

Ward nodded, "for what it's worth, I do apologize for everything I once put you through."

"What it's worth is nothing." Bobbi spoke with a light voice, "and it won't be worth anything until I put a bullet through your head."

Taylor and Jamison both took a few steps forward but Ward put up a fist to make them stop. "Stand down, Agent Morse was merely stating her desire to kill me, not that she actually would. She knows it would start a war that SHIELD can't win."

Taylor glared at Bobbi, "I'm watching you Blondie. One move towards our director or deputy director, especially the deputy director, and you won't see my bullet before you feel it."

"Who's your deputy director?" Mack seemed to ask curiously and Taylor merely looked at him silently. "Look, I need a name if you want me to stay away from someone."

"Agent Daisy Skye Johnson." Jamison spoke, "we know her as Skye, the Inhumans call her Daisy. Just keep your distance, her security is top priority. A threat to her equals a bullet in you."

Taylor nodded, "off limits end of story."

Ward turned and headed towards the elevator, he held open the door for them. "You coming?"

* * *

Jamison and Taylor waited until both were in the elevator to move in themselves. As the door shut, Taylor looked over at his colleague. "Colleen in Research said she saw you in the Diamond District this weekend, shopping for Annie or just browsing?"

"Just browsing, it's hard to find a ring for Annie because she rarely wears jewelry. It'd have to be something small, probably like Agent Johnson." He looked over at Ward, "sir where's you get Agent Johnson's ring?"

Ward looked over at his lieutenant and friend, "Burmann and Sons, it's a little outside your price range though Jamison."

"I've been saving, actually dipping into the rainy day fund sir." He shrugged, "only the best for Annie. Mind if I take the rest of the day off after we get SHIELD to the habitat?"

The director was silent for a moment, "just take tomorrow off, we'll need you for transport back."

"Whole day?" Ward gave a nod and Jamison shrugged. "Haven't had a day off in years and I know Agent Johnson was onto me about that, actually counted my vacation days."

Taylor chuckled, "did the same for my entire unit, I wouldn't put her past going through everyone's. Did you see the memo she sent out to the medical team?"

"I heard about it, they're only allowed a seven on-seven off schedule now." Jamison shook his head, "smart considering how many injuries her team and/or the director comes back with on a regular basis." He saw Ward's look, "all for good causes sir."

"Watch it Jamison." Ward spoke with a slight smirk, clearly meant to be playful.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Infirmary - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

They stopped on the seventh floor, where the Infirmary was, and walked till they arrived. Ward found Lincoln waiting, the man had agreed to come to make sure he could oversee the doses of tranquilizers the SHIELD agents would get would match the waking drug he had on hand. With his medical privileges at HYDRA, no one questioned him ever.

"Lincoln?" Bobbi looked at him then at Ward. "Why are you working for him?"

"Actually I'm just here to make sure your tranquilizers are within appropriate limits of the waking drug I have on hand at the habitat. Besides," he laid out several syringes with the component that was in ICER rounds sitting in a vial, "Daisy is a little restless right now and the fact I put her on a restricted diet makes her usual confided crankiness shoot up a few levels. I had to get out of there before she killed me."

"Oh, I heard about that." Mack stated as he sat on the bed Lincoln patted. "Apparently out of the whole team, Bobbi included, Daisy was the most uncooperative patient."

Ward chuckled as he leaned against the wall, "you don't know the half of it."

"You weren't there to see her in a bed man so don't." Mack stated to the man and Lincoln met Mack's eyes.

"No he's aware, Ward has to argue reason with her half the time when she's laid up due to an injury. He's had to actually carry her back to the Infirmary twice because she escaped my medics." Lincoln shook his head and looked over at Ward. "I dodged a bullet or so I'm repeatedly told."

Ward gave a soft shrug, "your loss, my gain. How's Mari's injury manner?"

"Horrendous, after last week's incident with Pax in the storage unit." Lincoln started measuring liquid into the syringe. "I will never complain about Daisy again." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Well, except when she's trying to kill me."

"Don't restrict her diet, lesson one I learned when I was attempting to train her. She'll eat what she wants but her high metabolism burns through anything she eats to prevent weight gain. She'll build muscle but fat is pretty impossible."

Lincoln shrugged as he pulled on gloves. "I didn't restrict her diet due to weight, she needs a healthier diet because the one she has isn't beneficial."

"What did you restrict it to?"

Gathering everything he needed to inject Bobbi and Mack, Lincoln continued to speak. "Lean meat, fruits and vegetables. Limited grains and carbs."

"Oh boy!" Bobbi was the one to speak. "Did you actually take away all her junk food?"

"No, I restricted it. One serving per day."

Mack and Bobbi shared a look, "yeah man, there's no need to explain why she wants to kill you. That girl lives on junk food; brownies, cake, ice cream, the list goes on. May tried to take that away when she started training her, way Coulson described it was a two year old's tantrum on steroids. That was not a pretty site I'm told and that was before she had powers."

Lincoln started filling syringes, "these injects are set to wear off in three hours, I'll wake you long before then. Be aware that any subdermal or other trackers you have will be removed before we arrive at the habitat, I am trained for minor in-transport surgery. When Daisy said no one was privy to the location of the habitat other than Inhumans, she is being serious."

"Okay." Bobbi raised her sleeve and Lincoln wiped it with an alcohol cloth. "I trust you, the asshole over there I could shoot."

"Word to the wise." Lincoln held her arm to inject her, "don't threaten him. Everyone knows the only one allowed to kill him is Daisy, she'll knock you across the room for even thinking of harming him." With that he injected her and Ward moved over to help lay the woman down as the ICER formula started taking effect.

Mack laid down on the bed he sat on, "I'm next."

"When you wake, you'll be at the habitat." He moved to Mack with the filled syringe.

* * *

 **Same Day - Infirmary - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

The Infirmary was chaotically loud when both SHIELD agents woke, they heard yelling from Lincoln and several medics. Ward stood against the wall across from the two like nothing was bothering him. They both sat up slowly and the blond put a hand to her head, likely trying to deal with the headache the ICERs seemed to leave behind. Mack was looking around but saw nothing due to the small pod both laid in.

"Why does it sound like a warzone?"

Ward unfolded his arms as he walked towards them, "ATCU facility was raided and several Inhumans were rescued from cryogenic preservation. Among them were a few dead SHIELD agents, Mari revived them and we're trying to calm them and the newly thawed Inhumans down."

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Skye's voice echoed and silence seemed to rain down on the Infirmary. "My name is Agent Daisy Johnson, I am the one leading this community and if you don't sit down and shut up and listen to my medics, you'll find yourself with a one-way ticket back to ATCU!"

Bobbi and Mack seemed to look at each other, a silently spoken 'whoa' was given off by Mack. Apparently they hadn't seen or heard Skye in such a way before, taking charge and demanding respect. Without a single word, the two saw Ward leave the room and they stood up and followed. They watched as he stood beside Skye, a difference in height was clearly seen between the two but Ward seemed to survey the room with an imposing view.

"What do you want?" Ward's voice was low, just enough for those around him to hear.

"I want to be back in bed but that's not going to happen. Right now, I need the central team surveying the Infirmary to make sure chaos isn't unleashed again." Skye put her hand on his arm and looked up at him. "Have all humans moved to Level 4, until we can get them sorted it's best they're away from Judy and newborns."

* * *

Ward gave a nod and was leaving the room, heading somewhere to do something. Skye turned to see her former team members watching. Mack and Bobbi both saw the protruding bump at her waist and paused, their eyes on her waist as she walked over. As she neared them, Bobbi looked up to meet her eyes. "Well that explains why you didn't come meet us yourself."

"I'm supposed to be on bed-rest but the limited pods prevent me being in bed." Skye rested her hands behind her back. "We need SHIELD's help destroying ATCU, I speak as the Deputy Director of HYDRA. ATCU killed over fifty of my workers, ten of which were Inhuman and among those victims was my unborn son." Her eyes narrowed darkly, "I want Rosalind Price's head."

"Unborn…" Mack's face held confusion. "So you aren't pregnant?"

"Twins, keep up Mack." Bobbi rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing the other survived."

Skye nodded, "being Inhuman afforded my second son the chance to survive, his brother being human wasn't given the same chance. Rosalind Price has always been after Inhuman blood but this time, she murdered both humans and Inhumans alike. Her goal was killing Ward and taking me but she didn't count on me being in the blast zone and Ward being able to survive the blast."

"Daisy," Lincoln was over immediately and he handed her a tablet. "Briggs and Mayson need quarantine immediately."

She pressed her hand to the tablet and spoke. "Authorization code DSJ7488, Daisy Skye Johnson. Authorizing immediate quarantine of Dyson Briggs and Tamara Mayson. Authorized initiator, Lincoln Campbell." Removing her hand, she handed the tablet over to him and Lincoln disappeared moments later.

Mack looked around, saw Lincoln inject two Inhumans and medics immediately rolled them away. "Where are they taking them?"

"Quarantine, some newborns are unpredictable and if their behavior suggests such it's used to prevent harm to the habitat and themselves." Skye started out of the Infirmary, she turned to look at the two. "You coming?"

* * *

 **Same Day - Living Area - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

A few hallways later and they arrived in the central living area where Ward was speaking to her central team. Skye noticed the twins were standing silently, she figured he'd recruited everyone including the two. It made her uneasy but the leader knew her husband wouldn't use their children unless it was in a non-dangerous fashion. Those standing there nodded before disappearing in the direction of the Infirmary.

"What about us?" Ellie asked as she swung side to side, hands behind her back. "What's our position?"

Ward chuckled and bent down in front of them, "I need you to stay with your mother and help her with whatever she needs."

Davie gave a thumbs up and Ward stood up, ruffling his hair. The boy backed up and smoothed down the blond locks, "not the hair!"

"Ignore him, he's got a crush on Julie Mitchell." Ellie stated and Davie turned to her gaping, "it's true!"

"You weren't supposed to say anything!"

Ward smirked slightly, "and who is Julie Mitchell?"

"A girl in his class, she's got blue eyes and brown hair and she likes dogs." Ellie giggled, "he's asking her to the spring dance!"

"Ellie!" Davie sputtered as he was embarrassed by his sister. "Well you like Peter Donahue!"

"Who is Peter Donahue?" Ward's arms went folded immediately and Ellie shook her head.

"No one, just this stupid boy in my class that deserves to be dropped into the deepest ocean!" Ellie stated while folded her arms, "he's horrible to Jenny and Allison, I told him if he was horrible to them again I'd punch him. He said I probably punched like a girl so I broke his nose."

Davie's hand flew to his face, "you weren't supposed to say anything! Alisha promised not to say anything and now you told everyone!"

"He deserved it!" Ellie put her hands out and turned to her brother.

"Room now!" Ward stated and stared down at them. "This will be discussed later at length."

"Way to go Ellie, now we're grounded!" Davie groaned and headed down the hallway that lead to their bunk. The girl followed, pride beaming on her face for her actions.

"So worth grounding!"

Davie groaned again, "says you!"

Bobbi snorted softly and Ward turned to see the three. "What exactly do you teach children here?"

* * *

Ward went to speak but Skye gave a nearly imperceptible shake her head, instead the man left in the direction of the Infirmary. Sitting down on the couch, Skye motioned to the other couch and both sat across from her. Mack pointed his thumb over the couch in the direction of where the children went.

"Who are those two?"

"Ellie and Davie are twins, their adopted parents didn't survive the fish pills." Skye put her feet on the coffee table and let her hands rest under her nineteen week-sized bump. "With no living relatives, they live here and are raised by the community. The saying 'takes a village to raise a child' runs true here."

Mack nodded and sighed, "look, we'll talk to Coulson and so far it seems that hearing about you being in the blast has made him ready to take on ATCU."

"The miscarriage will have May in arms." Bobbi stated and shrugged slightly, "it being your kid. On the other hand, being Ward's is a whole different matter."

Skye moved her arms till they were folded across her chest, "why should it matter who the father is? My child died and I want revenge, we came to you in hopes this common goal of defeating ATCU could help solidify an alliance between SHIELD and HYDRA." She gave a soft shake of her head in aggravation but a smile emerged as she ran her hand across her belly at feeling her baby kick. "Already practicing those kicks you got from your dad huh?"

Bobbi smiled and leaned forward slightly, "Hunter's constantly on me about having a kid. What's it like?"

"Amazing." Skye looked up and grinned. "I'm feeling him grow, I can already pick up his heartbeat if I concentrate. Judy is able to see the future up to a year ahead, she keeps telling me he's going to look like Ward but have my temperament. I just can't wait to meet him, see those parts of myself in him."

"Baby boy Ward, just what the world needs." Mack made the joke and Skye chuckled.

"Calvin Thomas Johnson, that's the name we chose while I was on bedrest." Skye smiled and shrugged. "The Ward name is going to die with him, his choice. Said the world didn't need any more of his family evil." She rubbed her belly softly, "didn't want our child's innocence touched by it."

The blond nodded, "he's a horrible person but he's a good father, never thought I'd say that."

"He was a horrible person." Skye looked up at her former teammate. "His past will never be forgiven, I meant what I said long ago about not forgiving him. I just moved on and learned who he is, who he became after Terrigenesis. I learned that he wasn't that different as a person, the decisions he made were what set him apart."

* * *

"I heard my name." Ward's voice echoed slightly as he entered the room, the team behind him.

"Just get a room!" Alisha threw out as she collapsed on a couch with Joey beside her.

Joey chuckled, "not like she can get pregnant."

"Shut up while you're ahead." Yo-Yo slapped him against the head, "go find someone to keep busy with and leave the boss alone."

Leah and Peter groaned as they entered the room and collapsed on a couch. "Finished the run." Leah all but spoke as she tried to gain her breath.

Ward dropped water bottles beside them, "good, take ten and then hit the punching bags."

"Seriously?" Peter looked up at him, "we're practically dead."

"Are you still breathing?" He stared down at them and Leah hit her training buddy before he could answer. "Think about this, it's Friday so you get two days off after you hit the bags."

"I thought I was learning hand-to-hand not body-to-grave?" Peter looked up at him, "because we're about two seconds away from death."

Leah stood up and grabbed her water bottle. "I'm hitting the bags then the shower, you can die painfully."

Skye sat up slightly, "Peter do you want to be shot again?"

"I'm going!" Peter stood up and headed in the direction Leah went. "Crazy SOs!"

* * *

Ward slapped the hand that Skye put up above her head as she leaned back against the couch cushions. "Tea, smoothie, cake; what do you want?" He looked down at her and she met his eyes.

"Lincoln restricted my diet…"

"He learned quickly not to, what do you want?"

The Inhuman leader grinned, "ice cream with pickles and a smoothie please."

"I'll take a sandwich with roasted turkey!" Joey yelled out and he ducked when a flaming ball was aimed over his head. "Second thought, make it rar…oof!"

Alisha had elbowed him in the gut and shook her head, "he nearly roasted you, when will you learn to shut up."

"I'm starving, making sure newborns don't do anything insane creates an appetite." Joey stood up, "see if I make you anything for lunch."

"I'm going out if you're cooking!" Yo-Yo made the comment, "you can't cook! I trust Hellfire in the kitchen, full on flames included before I trust you in there."

Joey hit his chest, "oh that hurt Yo-Yo, I mean we all know I can't cook."

"Lunch?" It was a smaller voice, with the twins emerging from the hallway.

"Room, we'll call you out when lunch is ready." Skye stated and pointed to the hallway. "Go now."

* * *

Both groaned and headed back down the hallway, Alisha looked over her shoulder. "Oh, I mean to tell you guys about but with everything that went on I didn't have the chance."

"Oh what did the kids do now?" Yo-Yo asked as she got comfortable.

Bobbi pipped up, "apparently the girl punched someone in the nose."

"Way to go Ellie!" Yo-Yo saw Skye's face, "or not, very bad going." The woman looked over at Bobbi. "What is SHIELD doing here exactly?"

"We're here to help Daisy." Mack sat up and looked over at Yo-Yo. "Well, we're helping HYDRA take out ATCU."

Alisha nodded, "we should talk strategy with Taylor and Jamison, those two got a vendetta against ATCU and have some pretty cool ideas in mind."

"If you mean torture." Yo-Yo shook her head. "Between Ward's silent but threatening stares every time the organization is mentioned and the overprotective HYDRA STRIKE teams, I'm sure ATCU is going to find out that torture would sound great when they're done."

"True, Taylor bluntly stated that Ward's orders are destruction but Rosalind Price is his to burn. Personally, I don't want to be anywhere near that bonfire when it goes down." Alisha looked over at Skye. "Did you actually pardon him for this whole thing or is the whole 'no kill humans' rule going to be broken."

"The only human that the rule is pardoned for is Price, everyone else is to be kept alive." Skye shrugged, "at least by Inhuman hands, I don't control human hands."

Alisha smirked, "nice wording, just like you did with the treaty."

* * *

"So?" Mack looked over at Skye, "not to drop by then run but when are we going to be able to return?"

Skye touched her ear, "this is Johnson, how's the Infirmary looking." She gave some nods before touching her ear again. "Once everyone is cleared the Infirmary, we'll ICE you and take you back to HYDRA HQ."

"You can take some people with you." Ward stated as he walked in the room, handing Skye a bowl of chocolate ice cream covered in pickle slices. He sat down beside Skye and placed the smoothie on the table by her feet. "Mari revived some of the SHIELD agents that were frozen by HYDRA. Malick apparently handed them over to Price for safe keeping, among them are Victoria Hand, Leslie Marks and Damon Pintercast."

"Didn't you kill Victoria Hand?" Bobbi asked and Ward shrugged. "Then how is she alive?"

"I only gave precise shots if I was given an order. I shot her in the back several times and that left room for her to live." Ward leaned back on the couch, "HYDRA apparently had other plans for her, I was only working with Garrett so I have no idea why she was saved."

Skye nodded, "we kept her sedated so she didn't go all SHIELD on him." She motioned to Ward with her thumb. "So feel free to take her back to SHIELD and tell her everything she missed these last few years."

Mack shook his head, "Coulson is going to love this."

"Understatement of the century."

* * *

A/N: So I made this extremely long and included a few surprises.

Next: We finally see a moment with SHIELD when Bobbi and Mack return with a plus one.

Please read and review...


	23. A New Head Regrows

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Ten Days After Explosion at HYDRA HQ - Coulson's Office** **\- SHIELD Playground - Location Unknown**

* * *

Phil Coulson just stared at his fellow agents, he was still trying to comprehend how they arrived back from HYDRA HQ with a formerly dead agent that had been killed by one his former agents. Bobbi and Mack had stated that they needed to talk to him and May, about the whole situation. Clearly more was going on then what Ward had to say.

"So he lied, Daisy wasn't injured in the blast?" May looked over at Coulson, "no surprise there."

Bobbi shook her head, "no, Daisy was injured and she's suffering, just not physically." Biting her lip for half a second, the blond went on. "She miscarried one of the twins she's pregnant with and before you ask, yes Ward is the father."

"But they're excited." Mack swiped his hand out as if trying to clear the subject. "All is normal, Ward is out for blood and all of HYDRA is up in arms over the fact one of their own was injured."

"More like beloved deputy director." Bobbi made the comment. "Those STRIKE agents are overprotective of Daisy, if you even threaten her they'll kill you. If anything, Ward is the opposite by letting her do what she wants."

Mack chuckled, "the man is smart, knows not to get in her way. I mean, did you hear her command that Infirmary?"

Bobbi merely gave a nod and looked back at Coulson to see his stern face. "Right, well apparently Ward's team raided a ATCU facility and it contained some SHIELD agents on ice. As a sign of good faith, HYDRA is handing over the SHIELD agents."

"That and Daisy doesn't want Hand around Ward." Mack folded his arms and smirked slightly. "I think he's partially scared of her."

Coulson smirked, "one should never touch Victoria Hand, much less shoot her. Ward has self-preservation and knows to keep his distance."

"Umm…" They all turned to see Simmons, "Agent Hand is awake sir."

"This should be interesting." Coulson started out the door with his team behind him.

* * *

 **Same Day - Infirmary** **\- SHIELD Playground - Location Unknown**

* * *

They found Victoria Hand sitting up in bed, she looked up when they entered the small Infirmary room. She shook her head and stared at Coulson as if confused, she surveyed those with him and seemed to analyze the situation.

"I see your personnel have changed, good considering your former agent shot me."

May took up stance at the bottom of the bed, "we know Ward shot you, he was working for Garrett and HYDRA. Skye figured it out so he kidnapped her shortly afterwards."

"Your hacker." She looked over at Coulson, "considering she's not trailing after you like a lost puppy I'm guessing he killed her."

"Oh if only." Simmons made the comment and looked at her tablet.

"Simmons, don't you have some tests to run?" Coulson turned to the scientist-turned-physician.'

"Right." She turned and left the room, Fitz following her as he went.

Hand looked at everyone, "he turned her, that's what Simmons meant? So it continued, Garrett turned Ward and Ward turned her. I always thought she was a little too malleable."

"Actually Skye was paramount in us capturing Ward, used his affection for her as a trap." May stated proudly, "she was very pissed off he played us all to get the information he wanted."

"So where is the little hacker, or is she still scared of me?"

* * *

Bobbi scratched her ear as she looked over at Coulson. "You want to tell her or should I?"

"Tell me what Morse?" The woman looked between those around her, "what aren't you telling me?"

"The world is very different from the one you died in." Coulson smiled at her, "which I totally get believe me. The short version is that aliens millions of years ago influenced human genes, causing some to develop inhuman powers. Needless to say, when they started emerging someone had to lead them and that person was Skye."

They watched as Hand laughed, she finally put up a hand. "You expect me to believe your hacker actually is leading alien people? Coulson are you sure you and I are speaking about the same person?"

Bobbi laid a tablet on the bed and pressed the corner. A video of Skye training with her powers against several Inhumans was seen, it had been feed from the training room before she'd left. It was also combined with fight skills learned from her time with May. Bobbi pressed a finger against the screen and it stopped. "She goes by her birth name now; she's rarely called Skye anymore. Everyone refers to her as either Daisy Johnson or by her code name Quake."

"According to Inhuman law, technically we aren't speaking about the same person." Coulson shrugged, "according to their ancient law, and they have been around for thousands of years, the person before transformation and the person after are different individuals. They maybe in the same body but their life before is forgotten and can't be used against them."

Hand laid back against the pillow, "seems convenient, allowing people to get away with atrocities by claiming it was their past self."

"It is the charge of the elders and their current leader to judge those who undergo Terrigenesis." Coulson made the statement as he shifted his legs. "Daisy gives them two months and if they are unchanged, it is her job to humanely put those that are dangerous down. Under her guidance, none have required the harsh sentence unlike her mother before her, apparently there were one out of five that required it."

* * *

Silence was maintained before Hand moved the covers back, moving to stand up. "I want to see Ward."

"That won't be possible." May stated as she watched their colleague grab the clothes that sat on a chair nearby.

The woman turned and stood at full height, "you said he was your prisoner, am I not cleared to see him? Well clear me, what tests do I have to undergo."

Bobbi looked over at May and Coulson before she folded her arms. "He escaped eight months after he was captured, during a transport when handed over to the military. He now runs HYDRA and considering HYDRA is protected by the military and the Inhuman Community, we can't touch him. In fact, I wouldn't even want to try because his STRIKE teams are obsessively protective."

"His wife even more so." Mack stated clearly as he looked at Hand. "You don't want to piss that woman off."

"So Ward runs HYDRA and it's backed by military support when SHIELD should be. Great organization Fury handed you Coulson." The woman pulled on the pants under the hospital gown and shook her head. "So you've made enemies of everyone, HYDRA and these Inhumans, even your own protégé turned against you."

Coulson sighed, "I turned against her, it's a long story but I made mistakes. I've learned from them and we're taking steps forward to emerge strong."

Not caring about the audience, Hand removed the gown and pulled on the shirt provided. "Well I think I should help; after all I can't do much else since I'm officially dead."

"Well we'll get Simmons to clear you and we can get you a bunk."

"Uh guys." They all turned to see Hunter in the doorway. "Press conference at HYDRA right now. I have it on the main screen in Coulson's office."

* * *

 **Same Day - Coulson's Office** **\- SHIELD Playground - Location Unknown**

* * *

They all filed out, Hand included, and headed to Coulson's office. Hunter immediately pressed play on the screen and they watched as Ward took the stand with Skye standing behind him in jeans, a maternity polo and her necklace around her neck.

 _"Ten days ago this building was bombed, as many are aware."_ Ward looked out on the crowd. _"I regret to say that it was one of my employees who planted the bomb. We have further knowledge that he was persuaded by an online source into doing so. While he perished during the bombing, we focus on finding those who turned him against the company that treated him like family. I have said many times that lives were lost and dozens injured, these people were like family and every day we feel the loss of their deaths. While the days ahead tracking those responsible will be heavy, we ask for prayers for the families of those lost. Thank you."_

He stepped away and Skye stepped up, she put up her hand splaying five fingers. After that movement she pointed to one of the reporters, who put out his microphone. "Are there any leads on who was behind the attack?"

 _"As of this moment we are consulting with other agencies and the military to find those responsible."_ Skye pointed to another reporter and the man took a slight step forward.

 _"What is being done for the families of those lost in the bombing?"_

Skye was silent for a moment before speaking. _"As we speak, a fund is being created for the spouses and children that died in the blast. This will help spouses to have time to grieve without feeling the need to return to work immediately and for funeral costs so the financial burden does not fall on the families."_ Her hand went out to point to a third reporter, _"go ahead."_

 _"Do you know if the company was the target or a specific individual?"_

 _"Unfortunately due to security matters I cannot divulge that information, next question."_

A finger point had a female reporter putting her microphone out. _"Will this effect HYDRA Worldwide's progress towards security?"_

 _"Right now we are functioning as normally as possible, some sections have been shut down until space can be built and employees hired. If you wish to know which sections have been delayed, please visit the website."_ She looked out at the crowd, "final question."

The last reporter took a step closer to the stage. _"Deputy Director Johnson, has this incident made HYDRA rethink its hiring methods?"_

 _"Our hiring process will not change, however our employees' computers will be monitored more frequently and inspections occurring at random intervals."_ She took a step back, _"please speak to our Public Relations department if you have any further questions."_ She walked over to where Ward stood by the stage, the camera tracking their movements as he put an arm around her. Several men quickly surrounded them and followed them inside, the glass doors were captured as a reporter came back on screen.

* * *

Hunter shut off the screen and turned to Coulson. "Do you think she meant us when we she said outside agencies?"

Coulson stared at the screen, "he's playing this too publically, it means he's going in for the kill and wants to cover his bases with the media. The new company doesn't want to be found in the spotlight when their director kills a government figure."

"It's smart." Bobbi stated as she folded her arms. "Gain the public's sympathy so when it hears the leader of the team capturing Inhumans is killed, there's not a lot of backlash. Especially if it's proven that those so-called dangerous individuals held everyday jobs and were functioning members of society."

"I'm surprised Tremors left the safety of the habitat." Mack shook his head, "when we saw her she was on bedrest."

Hunter chuckled, "did you see Ward and those STRIKE units, no one was getting near her."

"Deputy Director of HYDRA." Hand spoke and they turned to look at her. "That's where your hacker went, not only is she leading an Indexed community but she's the new second-hand woman to the bastard in charge of HYDRA. Can't you see he's controlling her."

"He's not." May's voice was firm but soft. "Ward will protect Daisy with everything he has, we know that much."

Hand nodded, "because she's his puppet, like Garrett he doesn't want to lose control of her."

"No, it's because he's in love with her." Coulson spoke as he took a step towards Hand. "The bond between those two, it's not something you want to mess with. I've seen the darkness that comes from trying to tear them apart and let me assure you it is not something you want. Their relationship is unorthodox, involving kidnapping, murder, psychopathy and so many other things but one thing remains true." He shook his head, "they've always been in love with each other, even at their darkest moments, even when they hurt each other."

Bobbi nodded, "it's true, I saw them together and as far as anyone's concerned, she pulls his leash not the other way around. You didn't see his eyes when he looked at her, it's like she's the center of the universe."

Mack smiled softly, "I told you his wife wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. We don't call her Quake for nothing, she can bring a building down."

"And when torn from Ward, she's done more than bring down a building." Coulson stared at Hand. "Those two are off-limits, you risk war touching either of them."

Hand put up both her hands and nodded. "Alright, you've gotten your point across."

"Good." Coulson turned and looked at May, "we need to be ready because he'll strike ATCU at any moment."

"I'll have the quinjet standing by every day."

* * *

 **Fifteen Days After Explosion at HYDRA HQ - Infirmary** **\- HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Grant Ward smiled from where he leaned against the wall of the Infirmary, HYDRA had the best doctors on call and that included the best obstetrician in the entire country. He's hired the woman immediately to see to Skye's care and he was glad he did. He found himself watching his unborn son on the ultrasound as the woman checked the baby's progress. Skye seemed to grin as they watched their son move within her.

"Beautiful boy and it definitely is a boy." The woman pointed to the screen and Skye looked over at Ward.

"I was right."

Ward moved over and ran his hand over her crown. "Of course you were, you're his mother and you know him best."

"Very active little one."

Skye chuckled, "that's his daddy in him."

"I don't know Sweetheart, sometimes you can't sit still." Ward watched the screen as his son sucked his thumb. "He can suck his thumb already?"

"He's been sucking his thumb for weeks actually." The woman looked over at him, "he's been doing a lot in the past weeks as he grows."

Ward put a hand to his mouth and shook his head slightly. "It's amazing."

"I can't wait to see his little face." Skye smiled as she stared at the screen. "See him morph into a little you and look for all those little personality traits I have."

Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, Ward took Skye's hand and kissed it. "He's going to be so much like you it'll be hard for me to keep up."

"I'm more concerned about all the fathers who are going to be hunting him down for breaking their daughters' hearts." She turned her head to look at Ward, "after all, you're insanely hot babe."

He merely chuckled, "I'm not the only one."

"What do you think the twins will say when we tell them it's definitely a baby brother?" Skye grinned, "think Davie will be excited to have someone to play with?"

The man beside her nodded, "I hope so, I hope Ellie and Davie enjoy their brother more than mine enjoyed me."

Skye brought their entwined hands to rest under her chin. "They will Grant, they're going to love him so much. If anything, they've been really positive about this pregnancy and Ellie told me that even if her sibling was normal she'd still help and protect it."

"Well we're done here." The OB turned to them and smiled, "I'll upload the images onto the medical server so you have them at any time you want."

* * *

As they left the Infirmary, Regan was standing outside waiting for them. She held out a tablet and Skye took it.

"Victoria Hand?" She looked over at Regan, "when did she arrived?"

"Ten minutes ago ma'am, I've had her in holding until you could meet with her yourself. Shall I have her escorted to your office?"

Skye looked over at Ward before the man gave a nod, "have Taylor and Jamison escort her."

"Yes sir."

Regan disappeared as they reached the elevator and Ward pressed down so they could get to their office on the fifth floor. Skye turned to look at her husband but before she could speak he pulled her towards him and held her gently. Skye leaned her head against his shoulder and allowed herself to inhale the mixture of soap, gun powder and smoke he seemed to carry on himself ever since his transformation.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"You're so sure." She pulled her head back to look at him.

"Taylor and Jamison are escorting her, I know how loyal they are to us both." He rubbed her back gently but stopped as the elevator arrived. "After you."

"Such a gentleman." She smirked as she walked in the metal cage, "I like this side of you."

He chuckled, "only the best for you Sweetheart."

* * *

 **Same Day - Ward and Skye's Office** **\- HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

They waited with Skye organizing papers for the next board meeting while Ward surveyed the exterior construction from his window as it over looked the side of the building that had been affected by the bomb. A knock on the door made the director turn his head slightly and he merely issues the command to come in.

"Enter."

The door opened and he turned to see Victoria Hand with Jamison and Taylor behind her. They closed the door and stood on either side, silent as they waited. The woman stopped a few feet from Ward and eyed him. "I should kill you where you stand."

Rifles were at her head before she could say another word. "Stand down." Skye spoke softly, her attention still on the papers in her hand. "She's merely making a statement." Looking up at the two Skye smiled softly, "besides, don't you trust me with his life."

Jamison chuckled, "well considering you're the only one allowed to kill him, we aren't worried." He gave her a nod before hitting Taylor's arm and both backed up to the door. "At least until he screws up."

"I'll be in the Arctic for that war." Taylor made the side comment and Jamison fist bumped with him.

"You can join the list of dozens of people that want me dead." Ward sat down in a chair and motioned to the one beside him, "what brings you to my office Agent Hand?"

She walked to the window and looked out. "Let's just say that you and I have very similar alliances, not that you were aware when you shot me." She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Preservation of all members is key, after all the heads have to grow from something."

Skye moved around the desk, "you're HYDRA."

"As it seems you are too." Hand moved to stand before Skye. "So imagine my surprise when the very thing we fight against stands before me. You may have guns to fight your battles now Miss Johnson but sooner or later, you will be nothing but DNA in a test tube."

* * *

The rate of his heart rate made Skye look over to see Ward standing, she shook her head. "Ward no, she's human!"

"She crossed a line." His hands flamed and he barged towards her, the woman backed up against glass as he made his way over. "I have one rule and you broke it."

Skye grabbed Ward's flaming arm and he turned to her, she put a hand to his cheek. "No, don't lose the humanity you've gained by destroying one life who like everyone else wants to threaten me. I won't lose you to banishment because of one simple sentence. Please, don't lose us to your anger."

Ward stared at her before he closed his eyes, the flames around him disappearing. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Taylor and Jamison, both looked unphased about what they'd witnessed in the room. "Get her out of this building, now!"

"Promise me she'll stay alive." Skye looked into Ward's eyes, "promise me."

"I promise." He looked up at his men, "alive and breathing."

Jamison moved over and took Hand's arm, "come on before he changes his mind."

* * *

She looked back as they made their way to the door to see Ward looking down at Skye gently, unlike the monster he'd been moments before. Hand narrowed her eyes as she saw Ward hug the smaller woman to him and hold her. His hand moved over her back gently as he held her, like she was a precious treasure. The door closed before she saw anything else and Hand found herself walking down the hall with the two men escorting her.

"Word to the wise." Taylor stared at her, "never step foot in this building again. Director Ward has one strict rule and you broke it."

Jamison smirked, "you're lucky Agent Johnson demanded you stay alive or you'd be dead the moment you left that room."

"No one threatens the deputy director and lives to tell." Taylor pressed the elevator button and starred straight into Hand's face. "Consider yourself the first, the last two who dared were burned alive. Director Ward takes her protection very seriously and so do we."

"The doors are opposite of the elevator so I suggest you just walk straight." Jamison pushed her into the open elevator.

Hand smirked and looked at them, "tell your director that HYDRA has a head left and it will rise and it will be what it was meant to be." She pressed the close button and the doors closed. "Hail HYDRA gentlemen."

* * *

A/N: Oh crap!

Next: SHIELD and HYDRA make their move on ATCU and learn that they both have a common enemy.

Please read and review...


	24. With a Death Comes a New Life

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **One Year Post SHIELD-Inhuman Peace Treaty - Bedroom - Johnson-Ward Apartment - New York, New York**

* * *

Grant Ward smiled as he leaned over his wife as she lay asleep in bed, he placed her cup of daily coffee beside the bed as he kissed her temple. She scrunched her nose and moaned softly as he sat beside her to watch her slowly wake up. His hand rubbed her baby bump, which at nine months was huge. The baby moved under his hand, kicking due to being disturbed and Ward knew that with the baby having most of Skye's personality that he loved his sleep just as much as his mother.

"Morning." Ward spoke as Skye opened her eyes to see him, a smile forming on her lips.

"Good morning." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "why are you in tac gear?"

"SHIELD and HYDRA are going to converge on ATCU, Price was spotted last night." He leaned down and kissed her belly. "I wanted to wake you up before I left, I already took the kids to school and since it's Friday, Regan said she'd pick them up and bring them here so we can go home for the weekend."

Skye nodded as he stood up, "just promise me you'll make her suffer."

"Is there doubt I will?" He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I'll be back by nightfall if everything goes as expected and we'll go home, the four of us."

"Don't die, I'm the only one allowed to kill you." She spoke after him as she groaned, sitting up to get out of bed. "Is Regan picking me up?"

"At 0915." Ward spoke as he moved in the closet, grabbing weapons from their weapons safe. He walked out placing a pistol in his waistband under his jacket, "I also have Jamison staying behind to help you with whatever you need because you don't need to be on your feet too much. Dr. Monroe made it clear that removing the stitching last week increased your risk for early delivery if you over exert yourself." He moved to the bathroom door to see Skye washing her hands.

She looked at him with a roll of her eyes. "Babe I was there so I know what she said. She said the same thing during my pre-natal check yesterday. She also told me that your son will probably be between eight and ten pounds at birth. She said she was a bit surprised as I'm small and she didn't expect a big baby but I reminded her that my husband is 6'2" and extremely fit so it made perfect sense."

He folded his arms as he leaned against the door frame, "is she concerned about the birth, with you being small and him being so big?"

"She's slightly concerned but is ready to perform a C-section if necessary. She said it would be a last resort though because our birth plan calls for vaginal delivery with an epidural."

"Okay, let's just hope Tommy agrees with you on how he wants to make his entrance."

Skye chuckled and looked down at her belly, "I think if he's anything like his daddy then he'll plan some dramatic entrance." She grinned as the baby kicked, "he's so active, always kicking me." Looking up she met his eyes, "which is great when it's not my kidneys or bladder."

Ward put his hand on her belly and felt his son kick. "He just needs to work on his aim, it'll get better once he's no longer confined." Leaning in he kissed her head, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Just have fun, destroy ATCU, kill Price and come back to me after." She pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him, "remember I need you to live…"

"Breath, exist…I know, me too." A quick rub to her belly, he leaned down to kiss it. "Behave for your mother, try not to kick her too much. I love you Tommy, Daddy can't wait to see and hold you."

* * *

 **Same Day - Skye and Ward's Office - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Skye watched the mission through the camera that was on Taylor's flak vest. She sat in the office she shared with Ward and just relaxed, going through paperwork and requests for supplies from various departments. Every so often she'd look at the computer screen to see the confrontation. The team seem to be going through every level, checking every room to make sure Price couldn't escape the building.

Regan put a cup of tea on her desk along with her lunch. "Anything else ma'am?"

"No." Skye sighed and rubbed her back, it had been killing her since she woke up. "If you could make these Braxton-Hicks contractions stop that'd be wonderful."

"Are you sure they're Braxton-Hicks and not actual contractions ma'am?" Regan looked concerned and Skye shook her head.

"Just Braxton-Hicks, he's not due for another two weeks."

The woman nodded and turned to leave but paused at the door. "Would you like me to call Dr. Monroe to check you and the baby, just to be sure?"

Knowing Ward would have her in the Infirmary already, she knew she'd have to see Monroe before he arrived back. If she didn't, she'd never hear the end of the concerns he had with her not at least seeing Monroe for the back pain. "Tell her I'll meet her in the Infirmary in an hour."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **Same Day - Infirmary - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

An hour turned into chaos, Skye found herself lying on one of the beds with a fetal monitor on her and Monroe checking her cervical dilation. Apparently her son wanted to make a dramatic entrance just like his father and she was slightly upset with the situation. Jamison continue to relay her information from the mission but it seemed like HYDRA and SHIELD were in a standoff with Price, which didn't surprise her.

"Alright." Monroe stood up, pulling off her gloves. "How long has your back been hurting?"

"All day, why?"

She sighed and she moved to stand beside the bed. "You're already halfway dilated, the stitching's removal probably didn't help. If it keeps progressing as it has, you could begin pushing in a few hours."

"You said my labor would be long since it's my first." Skye let her hands caress her belly, feeling her son kick her hand.

"Skye, you've been in labor for hours already. I said it's normal for first time mothers to experience long labors, I didn't say it would happen with you. Did you tell Director Ward about the contractions?"

She shook her head, "he'd been gone for an hour when I started feeling them."

"Well it's best he focuses on whatever mission he's on so he'll know when he gets back." She patted Skye's arm, "is there anyone else you'd like to be here with you?"

"Jamison."

"I'll get Mr. Jamison; you need to rest because the next stage of labor is going to take a lot of energy out of you."

Skye looked at her belly as she sighed, "you picked a hell of a time kid, you know your daddy isn't here."

* * *

 **Same Evening - ATCU Satellite Location - Unknown Location**

* * *

Grant Ward was growing annoyed with this stalemate that they were in, it was going on ten hours. They'd cleared the first few levels but found themselves outside Rosalind Price's office. Both doors to the office had been sealed by her as he had men at each one, however the doors were made of material that even bombs couldn't get through. They'd already tried setting charges on both doors but all it had done was blacken the walls and floor. So they all sat with weapons ready until the woman have up.

They'd been there a while because he's had a discussion with Coulson and May about Skye's treaty requirements. Apparently they could agree that Skye worded it too efficiently and prevented any type of retaliation from either party. That had descended into a conversation over Skye (or Daisy as they continued to call her) and her fight techniques, May and him were actually comparing her techniques from the early days to the present. It had to be the one topic of conversation that they didn't want to point guns at each other over.

"Sir she's coming out." Taylor spoke and Ward stood up as did May and Coulson, the door opened and several units stepped out with Price behind them.

Ward let his hands flame as he thought about her son, the one she murdered with her bomb. The woman merely looked at him, unimpressed. "I'm not scared of you Mr. Ward and before this is over, you'll be down in the cryo units with the rest of your kind."

"Unlikely." He spoke firmly, malice in his voice.

* * *

 **Same Moment - Infirmary - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Skye felt like screaming, she was just beginning to push but despite the pain she was trying to maintain control of the vibrations inside her. Jamison was holding her hand, encouraging her as she pushed. It was nearing midnight and Ward wasn't back, the stalemate was still happening so he wasn't beside her like she needed him to be.

"Ahh." She groaned as she pushed down, Monroe between her legs helping her. "Jamison, I can't…"

"Yes you can Skye, you can do this."

She shook her head, "no, I can't maintain control. It's hurting, I'm going to fracture soon if I continue. The pain is too much; I can't keep control anymore."

He rubbed her arm, "the building is made to withstand earthquakes, the director saw to that. If you got to let go, then let go."

Things on the nearby table begin to shake and Monroe looked around, concerned. She screamed as she began pushing again.

* * *

 **Same Moment - ATCU Satellite Location - Unknown Location**

* * *

Ward made his way towards Price as Joey quickly put a hand up, the guns in her men's hands melted quickly. They pulled pistols and Joey melted them as Ward advanced on Price, this caused the men to start engaging those there in a fight. Price backed up into the office and Ward followed her, slamming the door shut as he went.

She turned with a weapon, the green cartridge indicating it was the protein suppressant. "Not a step further Mr. Ward."

He took a step further and she shot him, his hands extinguished moments later. As he pulled the dart out of his shirt he looked at her. "I'm one of SHIELD's former specialists, I'm used to hand to hand and I much prefer it. It means I get to physically destroy you for murdering my son."

"Son…" she seemed surprised by that statement and Ward looked at her. "There was no child in that building."

"My wife was pregnant with our son, when she was thrown across the room he was miscarried. You didn't care about Agent Johnson's condition when you contained her, you only wanted her contained and me dead." He chuckled darkly, "I survive explosions, perhaps you should have thought of that when you chose a bomb to kill me."

She advanced slightly, "I assure you Mr. Ward that hand to hand is not something you want, I will kill you so if you want to return home to Agent Johnson then you better leave."

"Not a chance, not until you're dead." He moved quickly and started using all is training to destroy her but she started meeting him equally with each move.

Seeing his chance when she went to kick him, he grabbed her leg and slammed it into the table nearby. She let out a yell and he grabbed her neck, pushing her into the wood.

* * *

 **Same Moment - Infirmary - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

The infirmary was rattling, everything was going crazy as Skye found herself pushing her son into the world. His head was out so she was trying to get his shoulders past so he could be born. Jamison had already issued orders for everyone to just continue as best as possible, no one seemed to question him. They were used to Inhumans so they proceeded as normal despite all lights flickering, screens flickering and objects rattling.

"One more big push Skye, he's almost here."

"I can't." She cried, exhaustion on her face as she laid back against the bed.

Jamison shook his head, "the boss would kill me if I just let you endanger youself and the baby. Skye you have to keep pushing, just one more and he'll be here."

"I want Ward." She said as she looked at her friend. "I want him here; he should be here."

"He should be but he has more important things to do, things he promised you when you guys found out about this baby." He took her hand and squeezed, "so come on, one more push."

* * *

 **Same Moment - ATCU Satellite Location - Unknown Location**

* * *

Ward pushed down against Price's throat, her hands trying to get his hands away. "You murdered my son, you nearly killed my wife and you caused the deaths to ten Inhumans. Forty were human like you, you didn't care though because you just wanted us."

Price tried to stop him but he continued to suffocate her, choking her as his hands tightened on her throat. Seconds turned into minutes and finally she stopped moving. Her chest failed to inflate and Ward let her go, her body falling to floor as he stepped back. His anger was raging and looking at his hand, as he suspected the flames returned as he had burned through the suppressant.

A single fireball at her body had her burning, flames reaching the wood of the table and the carpet of the floor. Ward merely marched to the door and opened it, the flames inside seen by those in the hallway. The ATCU agents were on the floor, blood pools under them or they were unconscious.

"Pack it up, we're leaving." Ward stated to Taylor and the man was quickly radioing the other team.

Coulson looked at Ward as the man walked by, "Price?"

"Got what she deserved." He looked back at Coulson, "building is going to be in flames in a matter of minutes so we should go."

The HYDRA agents were already packing up, preparing to leave when Coulson and his team joined them. Coulson and May shared a look but neither say anything as the teams moved down the stairs, the fire alarm in the building already sounding. As they reached their vehicles, Ward's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to see Skye's face on the screen. He didn't hesitate on answering it.

* * *

 **Same Moment - Infirmary - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

Skye waited till she heard his voice to speak, she looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled softly. She was exhausted but she was happy and she wanted to share that happiness, especially since Jamison said the teams were heading out of the building ATCU had organized.

"Is it done?"

 _"It's done, she got what she deserved."_ Ward's voice filtered through and Skye couldn't stop looking at the baby in her arms. _"How are you?"_

"We're fine." She grinned as she laid back, knowing he'd question her statement.

 _"The kids should be asleep."_

"They are but your daughter decided to make her grand entrance about ten minutes ago." She looked down at her daughter, who seemed to have defied even Judy's visions. "I can't wait for you to see her because she's so worth almost twenty hours of labor."

He was silent for a few moments, _"daughter, but I thought..."_

"I did too and Judy thought so as well but she must have confused our son and daughter. You know her visions are subjective so they can change." Skye watched the baby move her tiny hand from under her blanket, laying it against her mother's chest. "Doesn't matter, I couldn't love her anymore if I tried, plus she looks like you so it's a win-win."

 _"I'll be there soon to see both of you, you might have a few extra visitors if the looks I'm getting are any indication."_

Skye grinned, "I don't think anyone is objecting to visitation, they're kind of busy cleaning up the Infirmary. I love you."

 _"I love you too, I'll be there soon."_

* * *

 **Early Morning - Infirmary - HYDRA Worldwide Security Headquarters - New York, New York**

* * *

She was nodding off with the baby in the small bassinet when the sound of shushing from the medic made her open her eyes. Skye grinned as she saw Ward gently picking the baby up from the bassinet, he had a look of awe on his face as he held his daughter. Several other people were in the room and Skye mentally took in who they were. Coulson and May stood behind Joey and Taylor, all four were observing from the edge of the doorway. She had been placed in one of the private rooms that had been added after the explosion months before.

"You guys can come in." Skye sat up against the pillows behind her.

Taylor was the first to look at the baby that Ward held. "Poor kid, looks just like her dad."

"Watch it Taylor, I happen to think looking like her dad is the best thing possible." Skye joked with him. "After all, hottest guy to ever exist."

Ward chuckled softly but his attention changed from the conversation to the baby as she whimpered. "Shh, it's okay Daddy's here. I've got you baby girl, you're safe with us." He bounced her softly and the whimpers died away.

"Can we see her?" Coulson asked softly and Skye nodded, looking up at Ward.

* * *

Without a word exchanged between them, he handed the baby to her and she gently laid her daughter against her legs. The baby moved her hands from under the blanket to against her cheeks. May gave a slight smile as she looked down at the baby. "She's beautiful, what's her name?"

Skye merely smiled, "Callie Rose Johnson, after my dad and Ward's sister. We thought she was a boy so we planned to name our son Calvin Thomas after my dad and his brother. However, she wanted to surprise us all by being a girl so I had to modify the name."

"Big girl." Taylor made the comment, "that due to you Boss?"

Skye glared at the man, "of course it's due to him and she definitely felt huge coming out. Eight pounds and fifteen ounces, twenty-two inches so thanks stupid tall person." Her glare extended to Ward, "I hope you enjoy her because there isn't going to be another, not after everything I just went through pushing a watermelon out of me."

Ward merely smiled softly, "she's perfect and she makes three, I hear that's a good number." He picked up Callie from her mother's lap and held her gently against his chest. "Ignore your mom, she gets angry at me sometimes but it's all normal. You're going to have parents who love you Callie Rose, you aren't going to know life like we did."

"I'll give him this." Coulson looked at Skye, "he's questionable in a lot of his actions but he's a good father."

"He's also a good husband." She smiled at her former boss. "I couldn't exist without him."

* * *

Jamison moved into the room with a look of dread on his face. Ward held his daughter slightly tighter but not enough to hurt her. "What is it Jamison?"

"It's been only two hours since we destroyed ATCU sir but we're already receiving messages." He held out the tablet for them all to see the face of Victoria Hand. He pressed the screen and the video began to play.

 _"I congratulate you Mr. Ward on your successful take down of ATCU but your signature mark was left behind. Know that as of this moment, I have already taken Gideon Malick's mantle and in the name of the original HYDRA, I'm planning on destroying you. I will succeed where he failed and you won't be able to stop me. You and your people will learn your place soon enough when Death comes to find you."_ The video shut off and Jamison put it on a nearby table.

"I didn't know she was HYDRA." Coulson looked between the two.

"We know, we found out when she visited here just two weeks after being revived." Skye stated as she gently took her daughter back from Ward, the baby settled against her and started to fall asleep. "We knew she wouldn't return to SHIELD because we're in contact with you, she wouldn't risk being caught."

"She asked to leave, said she needed time to process." May spoke as she gently touched Callie's hand with her finger. "We put her up in one of the safe houses."

Ward held out his hand to Coulson, "we help each other to bring her down."

"Agreed." He shook Ward's hand, "if she's going after what Malick wanted then she's going to try to go back to the planet Simmons was stuck on."

"We can't let her." Skye spoke softly, "the Inhuman there was banished for a reason."

"We're going to stop her before she gets a chance." Ward reassured Skye, rubbing back her hair as he spoke. "I'm not going to let her or whatever she plans to do happen. If it could endanger our people or our daughter, then it's not going to happen."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was...I'm speechless and I wrote it!

Next: The twins meet their new sister and Judy gives them another vision...

Please read and review...


	25. A New Life and A New War

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **One Year Post SHIELD-Inhuman Treaty - Skye and Ward's Apartment - New York, New York**

* * *

Skye woke to the sound of gentle shushing, opening her eyes she turned her head to see Ward standing over the bassinet in the corner of their room. He was lifting their daughter from the bassinet gently and attempting to calm her cries. Holding her against his chest, he brushed her head with his lips.

"It's okay Callie Rose, Daddy has you." He gently bounced her and headed towards the bed, Skye put her arms out wordlessly to take the baby. "Mommy's going to make sure you don't go hungry, she's right here."

Accepting the newborn, Skye rolled onto her side and unbuttoned her top, pushing aside the sports bra as her daughter nuzzled her chest. With a little help, the baby latched on and Skye rubbed her finger against the soft black hair on the small head. Ward laid down beside them and watched their daughter as she nursed. "Sorry babe but they aren't yours anymore." It was meant as a joke and it gained her a small smile.

"I can let it go if it means she's well fed." He put his large hand against the newborn's head and leaned down to kiss the head full of hair. "Lincoln is dropping the twins off later today since Regan and Jamison took them to the habitat the day after she was born."

"They never got a chance to meet their sister."

"I thought it best that you get some bonding time with her." Ward watched as Callie moved her tiny fist, resting it against her mother's breast. "I told them that they could come today after you'd had some time with the new baby. Besides, they have their last days of school this week so we should stay here till the weekend then we can move her to the habitat."

Skye grinned at her daughter as she rubbed a finger against her cheek. "I can't believe she's only two days old, it seems like it's been weeks already. I guess I just want her to have been with us longer than two days."

Awe seemed to fill his eyes for the millionth time since he'd first laid eyes on the newborn. "I can't believe she's here. I missed her birth, I should have been there."

"Jamison took the broken hand for you." Skye took Ward's hand and kissed his knuckles. "He was helpful and before you ask, he didn't go further than my head. It was Monroe who had her hands south of the border the whole time."

* * *

They laid in their little bubble the whole time Callie nursed and as soon as she finished, Ward gently took the newborn to burp her. He walked as he gently patted the tiny back, afterwards he laid the newly sleeping newborn in her bassinet. Watching the tiny being for a few moments, he looked over to see Skye asleep once again. Smiling softly, he bent down beside the bassinet and placed a hand on his daughter's stomach.

"I swear you'll always be protected Callie Rose; Daddy will never let anything happen to you. I didn't have a great childhood because my parents didn't care about me, my siblings didn't either and your mom's childhood wasn't much better. She lived in an orphanage, her parents didn't find her until a few years ago so she felt like she didn't belong. It'll be different for you I promise because your mother and I love you more than we can say. Today you get to meet your sister and brother, they are excited to see and hold you. They love you like your mother and I do, so you will never feel like they don't. I swear you will always feel like you belong and you will always have a family."

"Babe, don't burden her too much." Skye's soft voice filtered through the room and Ward sighed at the fact she had only been dozing, knowing she was right.

Standing up, he kissed his daughter before returning to the bed. Settling down on his back, he felt Skye curl into his side with her head on his shoulder. "I just wanted to let her know that she'll never feel rejected or unloved."

"I know but she's only two days old so I doubt that's going through her head right now. Especially since she's getting fed every four hours and held continuously. Every time she starts to even whimper you're there to calm her." Kissing his bare skin, Skye nuzzled against his chest as she settled finally. "It's okay for her to cry some, it's how she's able to talk right now."

"It breaks my heart to hear her cry, she shouldn't have to ever cry. I used to cry all the time as a child due to the torture I went through due to Christian and my parents. I don't want her to ever have to go through that."

Skye rubbed her fingers against the scars on his side. "She won't because she has parents who love her and her siblings will protect her until they can't. I see how you look at her Grant; you look at her as if she's a miracle so I know she'll never be more protected or loved than she is when she's with you. You'd never hurt her, that's one thing I can be absolutely sure of. Our children are safe with you and with each other."

"Rest, you'll have to feed her in a few hours." Ward kissed Skye's head as his hand rested against her crown.

* * *

 **Same Day - Late Morning - Skye and Ward's Apartment - New York, New York**

* * *

Ward opened the door to the apartment while Skye finished feeding their daughter in the bedroom. As he opened the door, the twins ran in while Lincoln walked in slowly with a nod of his head. Mari was behind him along with Judy, this confused Ward because the woman never left the habitat. She patted his arm before walking to the living room to sit down.

"Why is Judy here?" Ward asked Lincoln as he shut the door.

"She insisted on coming, said she needed to tell you something and it couldn't wait till the end of the week. All I know is that she had Eloise drawing something all week so it must be important if it's being recorded."

The twins were loud as they moved through the apartment but Skye stopped it before he had a chance to. She walked into the living room with Callie in her arms, the baby was asleep and oblivious to what was going on around her. However, they both knew that Callie had a set of lungs on her that must have come from Cal because neither he or Skye were that loud.

"Guys no more yelling, we don't want to wake your sister." Skye's voice was gentle but firm.

Ellie stood up and tried to see the baby in her mother's arms. "Can we see her?"

"Go sit on the couch and I'll even let you hold her."

Ellie sat on the couch with Davie beside her, Skye sat beside them and gently placed Callie in her sister's arms. After adjusting Ellie's arms, Skye sat back to watch Ellie with her sister. "She's so small, what's her name?"

"Callie Rose Johnson." Ward spoke as he sat down beside Davie. "What do you think of her Davie?"

"I like her." Davie grinned at his father, "I promise to protect her Dad."

Ward ruffled his son's hair, "I know you will. Ellie, why don't you let your brother hold your sister."

Ellie transferred the baby to Davie, Ward put his hand under the baby's head just as a precaution while the transfer took place. Davie grinned as he held his sister, "hi Callie, I'm your big brother Davie. When you get bigger I'm going to teach you everything I know."

* * *

The awe of a new sibling wore off soon enough and the twins were in their room playing while the adults visited. Judy insisted on holding the newborn and Skye let the elder have Callie for a few moments. Both watched as the elder looked at the baby in awe, like she was seeing something amazing for the first time in her life.

"She will be amazing." Judy spoke softly, "unlike the one before her, she shall hold a gentleness and shall never exhibit hatred."

"The one before her?" Mari looked confused, "I'm confused, this is their first kid."

Skye knew what the woman spoke about. "So she won't be like the one who was banished?"

"No but she shall defeat him in the future." The woman looked up at the two parents. "Her gifts shall be dangerous but she will wield them with instinct and knowledge that they can harm. Never shall she use them recklessly or with intent to harm, she shall have a pure heart that she uses to protect humans and Inhumans alike."

Ward looked slightly confused, "okay, that's a lot to take in."

"Legend spoke of one of light who would defeat him who was banished. It was thought to be a myth because we had interbred with humans for so long and the Inhuman genes were slowly dying away, becoming extinct. Your mother thought you would be the one to defeat him." She smiled softly at Skye, "I told her it would not be you but your own child. She just smiled at the knowledge you would find your genetic match, since she'd been a girl when the last genetic match had been found naturally. She wanted your happiness Daisy, but then darkness fell upon everyone when those that hunted us came."

Skye nodded, "my dad told me that when he healed her she was never the same. Apparently everything gentle about her died with her, that HYDRA destroyed her." She shook her head slightly. "She'd hate who I became, being the deputy director of HYDRA."

Judy gave her a soft smile, "you lead a very different HYDRA and you lead our people with wisdom. Your mother would be proud of you, you have become everything she imagined and more."

* * *

Apparently Callie decided she'd had enough of being handed around like a toy and let out a cry. Judy gave her back to her father and Ward held her close, crying turned into whimpers before silence prevailed. Skye watched as Ward sat down, allowing his daughter to fall asleep against his chest, her tiny ear right over his heartbeat. She reached over to adjust the blanket around their daughter, Ward caught on and quickly tucked it around the infant.

"I think she's addicted to his warmth." Skye made the comment and half the room chuckled. Ward gave her a confused look and she grinned. "Your internal temperature runs a little higher than normal so your skin is like a heating pad. Babies like to stay warm and when you hold her, she's always content."

He kissed the infant's head, "ignore your mother Callie Rose, sometimes she's ridiculous."

"Already with the middle name. What trouble is the kid getting into?" Lincoln smirked and Skye just shook her head.

"No, he calls her Callie Rose." Skye smiled as she leaned her head against Ward's shoulder.

"Her name's too beautiful for her middle name to be forgotten."

Mari snorted, "sorry Hellfire but no one is going to take you as badass when you act like that."

"When he's in Daddy-mode he's all mushy and a big teddy bear." Skye rubbed his leg, "but away from Callie or the twins he's my hard ass, fire throwing, HYDRA Director husband." She grinned at Ward, "I think you're hot either way."

He leaned down to kiss her temple, his voice a whisper in her ear. "If you keep talking like that we'll end up with another one very soon." He grinned when she gave him a deer-in-headlights look.

"Watch it Buddy or you'll regret the consequences." She narrowed her eyes and stood up, taking their daughter from him as carefully as possible. "Come on Callie, we're going to go lay down."

Lincoln stood up with Mari following, "we should get going, I'm taking Mari to lunch."

"That guard of yours is going to take me back to the habitat." Judy stood and looked at Ward. "For a human he's acceptable."

"I'm sure Jamison appreciates that Judy."

* * *

 **Evening - Skye and Ward's Apartment - New York, New York**

* * *

Dinner was nearly done that night when a knock appeared on the door to the apartment. Ward checked the security camera that they'd hidden in the peephole, it was Jamison and Taylor. Opening the door, he found them with grave looks on their face so he ushered them in without a word. Once they were seated on the couch he sat across from them and waited for them to speak, they wouldn't have invaded his personal space without it being extremely important.

"She struck sir." Jamison held out the tablet that was in his hand and Ward took it, reviewing the data on the screen after a few manipulations with his fingers. "They're all dead."

Ward covered his mouth with a hand, the information about their French location showing that their foreign office had been bombed. Everyone and everything had been destroyed, no mercy but Malick's signature was present so it had been Hand without a doubt. She'd given no warning and done nothing but harm and maim, at least Malick was smart and didn't take unnecessary risks or lives.

"What do we do Boss?"

For once he was unsure of what to do, they'd been unable to trace Hand since her announcement. Whoever she'd recruited had the skills to keep everyone off their back, disappearing essentially. While at SHIELD, Victoria Hand had been a legend. Her plans and strategies made even session high level agents wary, she also wasn't afraid to sacrifice those involved to get the job done. He was essentially going against an enemy that was way more experienced then him.

"We need to coordinate with SHIELD and I want you to find someone." He looked up at Taylor, the man's ability to track down people was one of the reasons Ward kept him around. "Find me Natasha Romanoff, she's dealt with Hand before when they were at SHIELD. We need all the intel we can get."

Jamison looked up and Ward didn't bother turning, he knew Skye was behind him. She'd been in the doorway between the living room and hall for a few moments. Within seconds he felt her hand on his shoulder and although he would be tense for days, her hand helped him relax for a fraction of a second. Her hand was gone seconds later as she took the tablet in one hand and handed him his daughter with her other. Holding Callie close to his chest, he bent his head and breathed in her scent, his nerves calmed immediately.

"Find Natasha Romanoff and also start scans for any of Malick's signatures." Skye handed Jamison the tablet back. "She's gone too far this time, fifteen humans and six Inhumans means she's started a war. I will coordinate with SHIELD but schedule a meeting for tomorrow, I want to talk to all the heads via video conference."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dad!" Davie's voice was heard from down the hall. "Ellie flooded the bathroom."

Ward handed Callie to his wife before standing to take care of the bathroom. He knew Skye could take care of whatever was necessary to start working towards winning the war against Hand. It would be a long war and he feared what the outcome would be, especially given how dangerous Hand seemed to be.

* * *

A/N: And thus the start of war...

Next: Skye goes into the field for the first time when a newborn is used as bait by Hand

Please read and review...


	26. Reviving the Past

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **Four Months Post French HYDRA Outpost Bombing - Unknown Location**

* * *

Dangling a newborn in front of her was the last thing Skye expected Victoria Hand to do. Of course she also hadn't expected her to raid Afterlife before bombing it, destroying what remained of the sanctuary. All the Inhumans that had once lived there had moved to the habitat, leaving it bare. Despite this, it meant she had openly declared war on Inhumans. The thought made Skye sick but she knew she'd have to protect her people from anyone and anything that could harm them, Victoria Hand included.

So she stood with her personal STRIKE team, Lincoln and Mari as they waited to assess the situation. Skye merely made a motion with her hand and the STRIKE team all nodded, knowing the order was to eliminate the threats. Elimination by non-lethal means if at all possible, if there was no other way then they were to use lethal force. Taylor handed her a field tablet and she saw the two heat signatures along with someone sitting down, likely the Inhuman. Several other heat signatures signified the opposing HYDRA agents.

"We clear on what needs to be done?" She looked at them all and they nodded, weapons hot in their hands. "Then go!"

She walked out, her field uniform and gauntlets on her arms. Lincoln was behind her with the STRIKE unit around them, weapons ready. Moving through the door into the room, the STRIKE units shot Hand's agents as she used her powers to take down the agent standing beside Hand. The woman backed up but had a weapon in her hand, the green color of the cartridges a signature of the protein suppressants. She instantly shot Skye and instantly Skye pulled her weapon, covering Mari as the woman moved to the unconscious Inhuman.

"She's dead." Mari spoke before pressing both hands to the Inhuman's face, a gasp let them know she revived the Inhuman. "We're here to help you."

Skye watched more of Hand's agents filed in, flanking the woman and they fired several protein suppressants at them and the STRIKE team.

"They aren't Inhuman." Skye stated as it didn't stop her STRIKE unit from working. "They're human like you, but they answer to me."

Hand gave a smirk as she moved out of the room, "you never plan well, never have. Tell your director to watch his moves, soon he'll be in check."

* * *

She was gone through the door with her agents firing on them, everyone was ducking to avoid the spray. Eventually it died away and Skye lifted her head, looking around. "Roll call!"

"Here, we're all alive." Taylor spoke as he stood, "you okay ma'am?"

Skye nodded as she saw Mari and Lincoln roll the Inhuman woman they'd been protecting over. "Fine, Lincoln you okay?"

He looked up at her, "we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" She made her way over but he stopped her, shaking his head. "Is she dead?"

"She should be." He met her eyes, "Hand raided Afterlife too well, she brought your mother's slowly healing body."

Skye looked over his shoulder to see her mother sitting up with Mari's help, the woman's hands slowly going to Mari's throat. "NO!" She was quick to pull Mari away from her mother, "you won't drain her in an attempt to gain strength."

Staring into the eyes of the woman who gave her life, a woman who tried to kill her in order to gain a new world order with Inhumans as the dominant species. Jiaying should have stayed dead but her father's words made sense, her mother slowly healed but it took time. Death was impossible, she was immortal and would heal herself given enough time. Hand must have used her mother to make her weak, to stun her enough to get the upper hand but Mari had revived her mother not realizing who she was.

"Daisy…" Her mother stared at her as if amazed, weakness filled her eyes.

"Pack it up." She turned around, aware her mother would see the HYDRA logo on her collar and arm. "Taylor, let's get everyone out of here. Bring any of Hand's men so we can interrogate."

Taylor gave a nod, "yes ma'am."

Skye turned to Lincoln, "let's get her to the habitat but treat her as Level 1."

"You got it." He moved over to Jiaying, "we're going to take you to the habitat, it's where all of us currently stay."

Jiaying stood up with his help, "she wears their insignia."

He helped her walk, "it's complicated but our people are safer with the position she now holds. HYDRA won't touch us and neither can SHIELD, we are free without the dangers of being hunted."

* * *

On the quinjet, Skye sat on her tablet while Lincoln tended to the STRIKE team's wounds. A beeping made her look towards the cockpit to see the pilot on the comms, the voice of the command center at the habitat being heard.

"Treehouse this is Cocoon One requesting landing permission."

 _"This is Treehouse, Cocoon One prepare for bio-molecular scan."_ A blue light scanned across the entire jet.

Skye put her finger to her ear, "Treehouse this is Monarch One, note we have three humans on board. Authorization code DSJ721988."

 _"Copy that Monarch One, voice authorization and code accepted. Biomolecular scan complete, three humans and four Inhumans present. Permission to land authorized, Treehouse Out."_

Looking over she saw her mother starring at her, "the bio-molecular scan is a way for us to keep anyone other than Inhumans from entering the habitat. Only loyal agents to me are allowed the location but they are escorted at all times when they do enter, which is rarely."

"You've aligned yourself with the enemy Daisy, no matter your reasons."

"SHIELD turned on us, I went to those who would help us survive." She crossed her arms, "I did what was necessary to protect my people, no matter the cost to myself."

* * *

 **Same Day - Outside - Inhuman Habitat - Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

When the quinjet landed, Taylor opened the back for them and nodded to her as she hefted her bag onto her back. "Tell the boss I said hello and to bring that girl around for some loving."

She held up her fist and Taylor hit it, "will do."

"Call when you need us." He turned to look at the STRIKE team, "okay guys let's load up, we got stuff to do and an evil woman to find."

Lincoln stood up and gently nudged Mari ahead as he helped Jiaying stand, "come on, we'll get you to the Infirmary and get you a blood transfusion to aid your strength."

Walking from the quinjet landing spot to the location of the shed that would take them into the habitat, Skye let herself take in the fresh air. Mari was busy explaining to Jiaying exactly what her gift was and how she revived her. She turned to see Lincoln helping her mother walk slowly so she slowed her steps and moved over to help them.

"You maybe angry with me but I'm angry with you." She saw her mother look at her, studying her reaction and the emotions on her face. "You tried to kill me to stop me from stopping you, no mother should want to kill her child and no child should have to watch her father kill her mother."

Jiaying paused in her steps, "Daisy…"

"Save it, let's get you to Infirmary."

* * *

 **Same Day - Skye and Ward's Bunk - Inhuman Habitat - Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

Grant Ward looked up when the door to the bunk he shared with Skye slid open then closed. He watched her shed her field uniform and done leggings and a tank top. Before she said a word to him she gently picked up their daughter from the crib in the corner and held the four month old against her. Ward stood up and moved over to his wife and daughter, putting a hand to her back as he looked down at her.

"What happened?"

She shook her head and kissed Callie's temple, the baby continued to sleep. "Hand just made things a thousand times harder. Right now I need Callie-time so give me a few moments?"

Leaning down he chastely kissed her and rubbed her back before going to sit back on the bed. He continued working on paperwork required by the French government even months later in regards to the bombing. Skye eventually put their daughter down and climbed onto the bed, shutting the laptop to get his attention. Ward wordlessly put the device on the nightstand and pulled Skye towards him, allowing her to curl up to him.

"She brought my mother's body from Afterlife and Mari revived her without knowing who she was." Skye's hand slipped under his shirt and rubbed against the scars that remained from the bullets she put into him. "She saw the HYDRA emblem on my field uniform and now considers me an enemy, not that I wasn't already." Skye rested her chin on his shoulder, "I mean, she did try to kill me when I attempted to stop her plans."

"Where is she?"

Nuzzling her nose against his shoulder she sighed, "Level 1 quarantine, Judy is going to talk to her in the morning."

"Wouldn't she be past Mari's window?" He looked at her and Skye nodded. "Then how?"

"My mother is practically immortal, she was slowly healing from when my dad broken her spine. Lincoln said she was healed enough that Mari was able to revive her, she can't die without her heart being removed physically as I understand it." She gave him a smile, "that's why I haven't aged much in the past few years. I'm prone to slow aging, not immortal but I'll age extremely slowly."

* * *

Ward rolled onto his side and gathered her close, "so we'll both be around for a while."

"Yeah." She leaned in to kiss him, "I forgot your gift burns away the component that aids in aging." Pushing him back, she straddled his lap and threaded their fingers together, pushing his arms above his head. "I love you."

Untangling their hands, he moved his hands to her waist and under her tank top. Slowly moving the shirt up, Ward pulled it above her head. "Come here." He pulled her down and kissed her, Skye laughed as he flipped them over, her laughter making him grin down at her. "Absolutely beautiful."

"You're just corny." She pulled him down and kissed him, "hmm, and so incredibly hot."

Running his hand up her leg, he kissed her neck. "Same here Sweetheart."

"Less talk, more action Super Spy." She pulled at his shirt, "but be quiet, don't wake our daughter."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **Next Morning - Quarantine Room - Infirmary - Inhuman Habitat - Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

The door to the quarantine room opened and Jiaying opened her eyes, her meditation interrupted when a tall male stepped into the room. She looked at him as he closed the door behind him, it sealing shut. He moved to the opposite wall and leaned against it, starring at her.

"You study me, why?"

He shrugged slightly, "she looks like you around the eyes."

"So you know my daughter?"

"Intimately and as far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve to be alive." He stood straight and shoved his hands into his pockets. "My name is Grant Ward and I'm the Director of HYDRA."

Jiaying shuffled back slightly, "you're here to kill me aren't you?"

"No, unfortunately I can't do that." He chuckled softly, "the lecture from my deputy director is not worth it, trust me."

"You control her."

Ward ignored the statement as he moved towards Jiaying and stared down at her, "I just want you to know if you ever lay a hand on her again I will do so much worse than Whitehall."

She reached up and grabbed him around his throat, pushing him against the wall beside her. "You are no match for me human."

An alarm went off as he gasped for air, the door to the room opened and Lincoln was pulling Jiaying off of Ward. He slid to the floor, trying to breathe. Just as Mari move into help him Skye was in the room and pushed the tech back, cradling Ward's face in her hands. "What happened?"

"Jiaying tried to hurt him."

Skye stood up and turned to her mother, "why? He didn't do anything to you!"

"He threatened to kill me Daisy, to do worse than Whitehall." Jiaying looked at her daughter, "I was defending myself."

Ward started to cough and Mari spoke softly, "Ward it's okay."

"Skye…" his voice was soft and Skye turned her head, "don't, I antagonized her."

Skye stopped in her tracks and shook her head, "dose her and put her in the lock down quarantine room." She turned and moved to Ward, helping him stand. "Come on."

"Daisy," Jiaying's voice made Skye turn to her. "How can you let him control you? Is this what you do to keep our people safe?"

"He's my genetic match." She spoke firmly and shook her head, "the father of my children and you nearly killed him over some words. I know him and if he threatened you, it was to protect me." She nodded to Mari and the tech took Ward's arm from her, helping him out of the room.

Jiaying moved towards Skye, "your genetic match…"

"Yes, my genetic match and the man I love. I've already experienced the loss once and I'll never let that happen again, I'll destroy anyone who tries to push me back into that emptiness. I'm sorry you think HYDRA controls me but it doesn't, Grant doesn't. We run HYDRA together, a partnership that protects Inhumans and humans alike." She took a step towards the door, "and before you ask, he's Inhuman like all of us here. An Inhuman runs HYDRA, think over that new concept while you're in lock down. You have a lot to learn Mom, like the fact we follow ancient code here. First code is do no harm to humanity for we are the protectors; that's something you've failed to live by so I'd start with that."

* * *

A/N: Well that went well...

Next: Skye and Jiaying talk some more

Please read and review...


	27. Defending Self and Family

Pieces Solving a Puzzle Together

Spoilers:All seasons...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that Marvel doesn't already own.

* * *

 **14 Months Post SHIELD-Inhuman Peace Treaty -** **Living Area - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

It'd been a week since they'd implemented her mother's lockdown quarantine and Skye finally gave the order for her to be released. Although her mother would be required to wear a tracking bracelet, she couldn't order mandatory protein suppressants as her mother's gift is what kept the woman alive. So with tight restrictions on where she could go, Jiaying was allowed among the population of the habitat. Her bracelet stopping her movements and sticking her to a security pad if she moved somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. Skye found that SHIELD's technique for security was actually beneficial and she adapted the technology.

"Okay…guys listen up!" Skye commanded the room as her central team and family crowded into the first floor living area. She paused only when she saw her mother lurking in the doorway, "Why don't you join us."

Jiaying was silent as she sat on the couch beside Lincoln and Mari, Lincoln smiled at her before relaxing back against the cushions. The twins seemed content to move to the floor, sitting cross-legged at attention. "Dude if you don't stop I'm going to kick your ass." Alisha hit Joey as the man threw a pillow at her.

"Guys!" Skye put her hands on her hips and they immediately stopped. "Thank you. As I saying, I have this month's kitchen rotation and duty assignments."

"Let Joey be in charge of the facilities for once!" Alisha stated taking the papers Skye handed her and passed them around.

"At least Joey isn't cooking." Mari stated as she looked at the paper in front of her. "All of our meals will be safe."

Joey shook his head, "why do I have greenhouse duty?"

"Because you've yet to do it maybe." Cora stated as she leaned over her girlfriend to flick him off as he did the same to her. "Maybe you can use the manual labor to stop antagonizing all of us."

Groans from the twins made Skye look down at them, "questions?"

"It's just, we had gym cleaning duty two months ago." Ellie whined, "I hate gym duty, all the towels smell weird."

"She could have given you Lauren's job!" Alisha chuckled as they turned to look at her. "Bathroom duty and the men's is horrible."

Both pretended to gag before looking back at the paper in their hands. Skye chuckled and looked back at the paper. "Mari, I assume the Monday-Wednesday-Friday dinner rotation makes you happy?"

"I love to be in the kitchen, almost as much as the Infirmary." She motioned to the sheet, "Thursday dinner is blank, free game or undecided assignment?"

Skye shrugged, "I'll be working late at HYDRA on Thursdays so I figured you all could fight amongst yourselves since I'll be unable to break up the arguments." She pointed at Alisha, "no killing anyone, some minor torture is okay."

"Hear that Joey." She pointed at him, "your blood is mine."

"If I don't split that pretty head first."

Alisha shook her head, "I'll tell every potential boyfriend here that you are infected with something if you don't stop."

"Of all the low blows you could go for…"

Skye shook her head, "okay guys, enough." She surveyed the room, "moving on to HYDRA business. That is related to Central Army One and Two, everyone else is free to do whatever they were doing before."

* * *

The twins left along with Lauren and Cora, the remaining people besides Jiaying got into their groups. Mari, Lincoln and Joey on one couch while Alisha, Bryce and Yo-Yo on the other.

"Okay, any general questions before we begin?" Skye sat down on one of the chairs and pulled her phone out.

"Timecards are due when?" Lincoln asked as he pulled out his phone as well.

"Tomorrow evening and speaking of time cards," Skye looked over at Mari. "HR needs your biometrics updated, we have your SHIELD credentials but they'll be out of date in two weeks."

Mari gave a nod, "I'll call them tomorrow to set up a meeting."

"Good." She looked back down at her phone. "This month's roster is a mix up because our hunt for Hand has left us needing whoever is necessary. Other than that, Central Army Two has this month's main mission roster though." She looked over at Lincoln and Mari, "I assume you are still working in the Infirmary since Dr. Patel is going back to India for a month to visit family?"

"We're handling the seven off shift." Lincoln gave her a nod, "Ward managed to secure an apartment for us in the same complex as your private residence. We'll stay there so we don't have to make the daily trips by quinjet. He's including it as part of our employment package."

Skye nodded, "yeah, I suggested it was either that or we let you guys use our place."

Mari gave a soft chuckle, "he doesn't like his space invaded."

"I know and I live with the guy." Skye flicked through her phone. "Okay that concludes business, if you're called up individually then note hours after safe arrival back and we'll add it as a bonus to your contract salary."

* * *

Everyone left the room and so only Jiaying and Skye remained. She put up her phone and waited for her mother to speak. Jiaying seemed to quietly watch her, analyzing her almost for something she wasn't completely sure of. Finally, the woman spoke softly and Skye listened.

"You have them using their gifts recklessly to aid in your goals." Jiaying shook her head softly, "Daisy they could harm someone."

"I think you underestimate our system and how well I guide newborns." Skye shook her head, "you've been healing for a long time and in that time the world has changed. Afterlife is gone, this place is our sanctuary and we're thriving here."

Jiaying sat down and stared at her daughter, "Daisy you have done wonderful but this life is a devotion, your focus must be solely on guiding. You can't do that with everything else happening around you."

Skye gave a soft sigh as she smiled, "nothing will ever be what it was, life is change and progression happens. I made a mistake when stopping you, I'm responsible for all these people because of what I did when I pushed those crystals into the ocean. I'm owning that, accepting responsibility Mom. I'm not you or the leaders that came before but I'm succeeding and unlike you, guiding people has left us with nearly saving everyone. Only two newborns have had to be neutralized due to the threat they pose, because they won't change their ways. How many out of a group in a generation were you forced to neutralize? Too many, I have the records so I know."

"Daisy…"

"No, you don't get to critique me when you don't even know how we work. You think because we're in this place instead of Afterlife that I've changed everything." Skye stood up and shook her head, "why don't you learn before you accuse someone."

* * *

Both turned their heads when they heard loud shrieks, Ward emerged from the hallway with Ellie over his shoulder and Davie pulling on his arm. He twisted his arm and Davie landed on a couch, laughing as he did so. Ellie beat on her father's back, demanding to be put down. Skye let a smile go as she saw Ward drop Ellie beside her brother before tickling her.

"I surrender!" Ellie stated as she laughed and Ward let her go. "That was fun, can we do it again."

"I think you've worn me out for the day." Ward chuckled and looked down at her, "why don't you go see if Kelly wants to spar."

Davie was up and to the hallway leading to the stairwell that would take them to the gym. "Come on Ellie, last one there is a rotten egg!"

"I'll show you David Johnson, I'm no rotten egg!" She jumped over the couch and ran after him.

Ward smiled before his face turned neutral, Skye knew that face so she held out her hand. His eyes flitted to Jiaying for a moment before taking Skye's hand and leaning down to kiss her as she pulled him close. Pulling back, he looked at her as if she was his entire universe and Skye grinned up at him.

"Hey, how was work?" She ran her hands down his sides, the leather of his jacket soft under her fingers.

He shifted his head slightly, "remind Jamison when you see him again that he needs to propose, he's been putting it off for months."

"Hmm and speaking of proposing, did you give him that raise I approved so he can get the ring he wanted?"

"Two months ago and he bought the ring." Ward rested his hands at her waist, "how did roster assignments go?"

Skye grinned, "Joey is now off meal rotation but I think Thursday nights maybe bloodier since Alisha is threatening his life."

"The woman's smart, he's annoying."

"True but he wasn't this annoying when I took him in." Skye pulled back and narrowed her eyes at a spot on his jacket, "why is there blood on your jacket?"

Ward shrugged, "few of Hand's agents tried to get a drop on me at lunch, it being public venue I decided to use my fists instead of gifts."

"Whose blood is it?"

"I think you know me well enough to know the answer to that." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling away as he moved to leave the room. "Don't worry, they're still alive."

"Oh and I suppose that's only to avoid a lecture from me?"

Ward grinned, "I don't think anyone here wants to deal with one of your lectures, I know my office still hasn't recovered from some of them."

"Our office and half of that is you asshole." He chuckled as he left the room, Skye shook her head as she let a small smile go.

* * *

Jiaying cleared her throat and Skye turned to look at her, her mother gave a soft smile. "He looks at you as if you are his entire world."

"Because I am the center of his universe." Skye shook her head with a soft smile on her face, "but then again that's what genetic matches are supposed to feel. We need each other to live, breath and exist. The pain I felt without him, the emptiness of a world without him made me want to destroy everyone before killing myself." She looked up at her mother, "the curse of the genetic match."

"Finding genetic matches is a task the elders see to, did Judy find yours?"

Skye smiled, "no, we found each other when we were still human. We didn't know it at the time, we didn't know it till almost two years ago but I knew I loved him when I was human and even after transition. You wouldn't understand everything we've been through but throughout it all, we never stopped loving each other."

"Finding your match naturally is rare, your children likely exhibit the best of your humanity." She gave a nod before stepping forward again, "when do I get to meet them, my grandchildren?"

"When we both deem you no longer a danger." Skye tilted her head slightly, "what do you mean the best of our humanity?"

"Genetic matches only produce children with potential, they are not actively gifted. The last that was born gifted was too dangerous, he was banished…"

"I know the story." Skye shook her head, "but don't you remember what Judy told you when I was born?"

Jiaying smiled, "Daisy there is little I remember from the days before you were taken. Daniel Whitehall stole memories from me just as he stole parts of me."

"I'm sorry." She sighed and sat down, "my daughter was born gifted, in fact according to Lincoln she is entirely Inhuman, no active human genes like us. We retain some after our transition but she doesn't have any."

"Daisy the danger…"

Skye gave a soft huff, "she's not dangerous, why would you think that?"

"Not now but one day she will be, the power within her will corrupt her and turn her against everyone."

Anger rose within Skye and she stood up, "you don't know my daughter and you don't know her future. Unlike you, I plan to guide my daughter instead of use her to further my plans." With that Skye left her mother alone to think.

* * *

 **Same Day - Evening - Skye and Ward's Bunk - Inhuman Habitat, Location Unknown - Upstate New York**

* * *

It was evening before Ward saw his wife but he found her in their bunk leaning over Callie playing with her. The four month old was all giggles and a bundle of joy, he sat beside them after shedding his jacket and boots. Skye continued to dangle the toy over Callie while her free hand reached out to him. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles before holding it in his lap.

"She's just so happy today." Skye looked up at him as Callie grabbed the toy and became invested in it. "It's infectious, I was upset from the talk with my mom but as soon as I held her it was gone."

Ward reached out with his free hand and caught their daughter's hand, her head turning towards him. "I think that's all you in her, you've always found a way to make anyone smile without even trying." He leaned down to kiss his daughter's head, watching as she rolled towards him until she was on her belly. "I see you've mastered rolling over Callie Rose, you need to stop there so you don't crawl off and we can't find you."

Nonsense came from the baby as she gurgled and continued playing with her toy. Skye chuckled and leaned her head against her husband's arm. "She's so strong, she gets that from you and I have no idea where the intelligence come from. I mean, you and I are not as smart as she seems to be, or possibly will be."

"Something you want to tell me?" He joked as he nuzzled her neck, Skye laughed before turning her head to kiss him.

"I love you and I really liked that you didn't care that my mother was in the room when you kissed me."

Ward kissed her a second time, "I'll kiss you whenever I like, given that you aren't angry at me."

"Babe, I'm always angry with you about something." She grinned softly before resting her head on his shoulder. "She said you look at me as if I'm your world. I told her I was the center of your universe."

"Close enough, I think of you and the kids as a quaternary star system, with me rotating around all four suns at once. If one of you is lost it throws everything rotating around you off balance, me included." He watched as Callie looked around, her face screwing slightly so he picked her up instantly. "It's okay Callie Rose, Daddy has you."

She curled up against his chest and Skye snorted softly, "you spoil her."

"I do not, at least not yet."

"My mother wants to see the kids, she wants to meet her grandchildren." Skye pulled back to look at him, to meet his eyes. "She also said Callie was dangerous, that her untapped power will lead her to turn against us one day. I told her she didn't know our daughter or her future."

Ward stood up and walked around the room, gently rubbing Callie's back to get her to fall asleep in his arms. "She isn't ever going to be alone with our children, one of us will be there at all times. As for Callie Rose, if she so much as touches her then I will burn her alive. I don't care if she's your mother Skye."

Skye stood up and walked to him, resting her hand on his arm. "If she endangers any of the kids I'll put her back in lockdown. This is a second chance for her, I only hope she takes it."

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever holiday you celebrated (if you celebrated one).

Next: Hand makes a move in public...

Please read and review


End file.
